Jade Grey
by K.D.King
Summary: Christian loves control, but he can barely keep his daughter Jade safe. she's artistic and beautiful, two years in the Israeli army and a serious injury have left her more like her father than she wants, and left her hate for her mother even worse. Christian is so wrapped up with Ana that he barely notices Jade falling in love with one of his own bodyguards.
1. Chapter 1

Ana thought the interview had gone…alright. She'd tried to ask Kate's questions about Christian Grey's daughter, as little was really known about her other than her apparent aptitude as an artist. Kate wasn't even fully sure how old she was, only one or two pictures of her were online, her impressive artwork taking up 90% of the Google image results for 'Jade Grey'. Christian had clearly not wanted to talk about Jade at all, muttering that she was 19 and then steering the conversation swiftly away from her. She wasn't sure why but he had made it more than clear that his daughter was an off-topic and she had dropped it swiftly. From then on it had been a bit of a whirlwind, and she had finally graduated and gone out to celebrate. The last thing she remembered was Kate buying her another Tequila shot, then there was a vague memory of vomit and ringing Christian but that was about it. Now it was morning and she was alone in a huge bed in what appeared to be a Hotel room. _Fuck._ Had Christian just left her here?

Ana was trying her best to sneak around the hotel suite, no idea where the hell any of her clothes were. She was pretty sure she'd been sick last night but didn't really remember anything. She inwardly groaned, why had she got so drunk last night? And why the hell had she called Christian Grey? It was as her thoughts ran away with her that she crept into the living room area of the suite, wearing only her underwear from last night and one of Christian's shirts which she had found on the floor. She immediately came face to face with a woman standing on the other side of the room.

She was tall, slender, lightly tanned, full red lips, high cheekbones and her hair was wet, as was the rest of her. She'd clearly just come out of the shower, wrapped in a fairly short towel and looking somewhat shocked to see Ana. They looked at each other for a few seconds before the girl laughed. 'Well this is awkward...I assume you're Ana'? She nodded vacantly. Who the hell was this girl? 'I'm Jade...Jade Grey'. Ana's eyes widened in obvious shock and she felt stupid for not having realised it before, she had the same eyes as her father. 'You're Christian's daughter?' She nodded, smiling. 'That'd be me'. She glanced up and down quickly over Ana then at herself. 'Uh, I'm naked under this and your only wearing one of my dad's shirts...do you want to talk when we're not so...naked?' Ana frowned and Jade answered the question before she asked it. 'From what I could hear when you called you were vomiting all over the place last night, Dad will have sent your stuff to laundry'. 'Oh...' Jade laughed. 'You can borrow something of mine, I'm not gonna make you sit in that all day, come on, I've got a room down here'. Ana followed her down the corridor in the suite and into an opulent room much like the one she had woken up in. There was one small case and Jade crouched down and pulled out a pair of drainpipe jeans and a plain black jumper. 'Thanks'. Jade waved her away. 'You're the first person my dad's shown an interest in since...well forever- so you can borrow any of the shit you want'. Ana smiled and walked back into the room she'd woken up in, showering quickly and changing.

Christian came back as she had been changing, and the conversation had been somewhat awkward. Ana had apologised repeatedly for the night before and Christian had batted away her apologies, telling her it was fine. Not long after he had forced her into joining them for breakfast, reminding her that she had thrown up copiously the night before. She was surprised how much the loaned outfit actually suited her as she followed Christian out to the sitting room area. Jade was standing by a counter top, talking quickly on the phone in a foreign language and Ana looked over her. Her hair was dry now and was in long loose curls, a brown- copper colour but much darker than Christian's, long and down to her chest. She was wearing leather leggings, a dark blue silk shirt, finished off with a black blazer with 3/4 length sleeves and black heels. Ana saw Christian narrow his eyes at his daughter as she finished her conversation. 'I didn't know what you both wanted so I just ordered a load of stuff'. They look at the table which is full of juice, tea, coffee, pancakes, eggs and bacon. She nodded at Ana as she sat down opposite them. 'Especially seeing as how trashed you were last night'. She turned to her Dad. 'I called Elliot, he's meeting me in half an hour'. Christian still had narrowed eyes. 'What? Who were you talking to?' 'Just a friend in Israel, calm it down dad'. She rolled her eyes and started piling her plate with pancakes. Jade smiled at Ana. 'Sow what did you take?' 'English Literature'. 'And what do you want to do?' 'One day- an Editor'. Jade nods, looking impressed 'That's pretty cool, I've got some friends who do covers for books'. 'Artists?' She nods 'I got asked to do one but it's not really my thing'. 'I saw your paintings online, quite impressive' she blushes slightly 'thanks, I'm looking for a bit of a new direction though, not really sure where to go next'. Ana shrugs, forking some pancakes 'My friend is a photographer, I can get him to contact you if you want? Give you some ideas?'. She smiles 'that'd be awesome, thanks. Dad can give you my details, anyway I've got to go and meet Elliot'. Her phone is buzzing and she rolls her eyes. 'The one time in his life that Elliot is on time and he has a go at me, Jesus'.

Jade quickly says her goodbyes and leaves the suite, meeting Elliot downstairs in the lobby. 'Well someone's looking good today', she mock curtsied and looked over her Uncle. 'Can we go? Dad's got a little friend upstairs and I want to go before we hear the bed rocking'. Elliot laughed loudly 'Ana? He's with Ana? Jesus, I didn't think he had it in him'. Jade narrowed her eyes at Elliot, 'He's not a total square Elliot, he had me'. Her Uncle gave her a look 'Yeah, nearly twenty years ago'. She shrugged and they both left the lobby, Elliot had business in town and Jade wanted to take pictures for inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade was sitting perched on the breakfast bar as Gail cooked something, the two talking animatedly. Gail looked up at a picture Jade had on the counter top and nodded, looking impressed. 'He's good' 'Mmm, and I'm thinking of doing it on a _really_ big canvas, mostly black and white apart from this part'. Gail smiled 'I think that's a brilliant idea, you really are very artistic you know'. She laughed as Christian and Ana came over, having heard most of the conversation. Ana smiled 'So you've seen Jose then?' She nodded, flicking through some photos 'Seen him a few times, he's really incredible isn't he? He's got a good eye for detail'. Christian stiffened slightly and Gail glanced at her phone, which was ringing, and excused herself, answering it.

Jade turned to her Dad, sighing and looking annoyed. 'What? What's the problem now?' 'I don't know how much I want you hanging around with that boy'. She rolls her eyes obviously 'Uhuh, well I'm earning a living from painting-'. He cut her off 'You don't have to-'. Jade sighed and exhaled deeply, looking annoyed again 'I don't want to live of your money okay Dad? We've had this conversation many a time'.

She flicks through the pictures in hand again 'Jose's seriously good Ana, thanks for getting him to contact me, I've got a good few ideas going on now'. Ana smiled, noticing Christian purse his lips again 'I think he's trying to put a show together'. Jade was in a world of her own, nodding vacantly as she looked intently at the photos, clearly thinking of something else 'Yeah…he was saying something at dinner…' Christian coughed obviously and Jade looked up, glaring at her father. 'What?'. 'You just seem very…close…with Jose at the moment' She laughed loudly 'You think I'm dating Jose?'. He nodded awkwardly 'You're not?'. Jade shook her head, laughing again and getting down off the chair 'Uh no, Dad, I am getting laid though if that's what you're wondering, not Jose though'. Jade laughed loudly at Christian's horrified expression.

Christian had been duly horrified by Jade's little admission a few weeks before and hadn't got any details, despite asking her literally every ten minutes when she was around. She had been deliberately coy and seemed surprised that her Dad wasn't aware of who it was, evidently finding it funny to string him on.

Ana and Christian had been spending more and more time together and he had taken to forcing either Taylor or Sawyer to take her to and from SIP where she was working as an assistant. Taylor was always stoically quiet unless Ana spoke first, and she always got the idea that he didn't want to say too much- not wanting to give away too much about Christian probably.

Sawyer was far more forthcoming, but annoyingly he never gave away anything she couldn't find out for herself. Jade was part Israeli on her mother's side- the elusive and never talked about mother- and she had moved out to Israel when she was 18, not telling Christian and beginning voluntary National service. She was fluent in Hebrew, having had a tutor since she was four, he mentioned that she'd been injured but that was all he would say on the subject. She could see why Christian had kept Sawyer with him, he had joined Taylor a few years ago and was a far more optimistic and bright presence than the stony Taylor. He was around 25, she couldn't really tell, but he was tall, well- built and Ana had to admit that he was incredibly good looking.

She had been…'seeing' Christian for a little while when he invited Ana to a family dinner, meeting Mia, Carrick, Grace and seeing Elliot again. Christian and Ana turned up just as Jade did in her vintage Mini Cooper, which Christian evidently disliked, probably because it wasn't on his 'list'. Jade was wearing grey skinny jeans, purple converse and a longline purple vest top, covered by a black zip up hoodie. She looked particularly unhappy to be there and whilst Ana was being introduced to the over excited Grey's, she went straight through to the Dining Room, put down her sketch book and began sketching quickly. After a little while everyone moved into the dining room and sat down, Elliot put his hands on Jade's shoulders and kissed her hair 'That's pretty cool'. She smiled and closed the book, putting it on the floor as Grace, Carrick and Mia kissed her on the cheeks before sitting down. The conversation was easy and Christian visibly relaxed, not saying much but listening intently.

After the soup was taken away their plates were replaced with huge plates of roast beef with an array of vegetables and gravy, the steam quickly heating up the room. Jade took off her jumper and everyone went quiet for a second. Her vest top showed off her chest, shoulders and arms; it also showed a circular scar on her left shoulder just below her collarbone, a series or scars rippling out from it. Stiffly Jade moved her shoulder to ease tension before realising everyone was looking at her. 'What? You all know I was injured'. Carrick's voice is quiet 'Yes…but you've always kept it covered' she shrugs, forking her food. 'Well it's healed now- as much as it ever will at least- there's no point hiding it forever'. She looks up at Ana 'I assume Dad's told you?' She shakes her head and Mia buts in 'You've barely told _**us**_ anything Jade'. She sighs and lays down her fork, readying herself to tell them.


	3. Chapter 3

'I'd finished training and we were out on patrol, it wasn't meant to be anything big… The one day only half of us were armed, and they went for us. It was 2 am, pitch black, we were packing up to head back to base. I told Lev I'd meet him at the beach later in the day- it was our day off'. She sighs 'So there were about ten of us left I think, the rule was that we had to stay at our post until the other Patrol group came. I was on the wall, watching for them. That's when they went for us, the rebels…It was a pathetic attempt really but we were caught so off guard…' she stretches her back painfully and sighs, looking around at the expressions on all of their faces. 'I was armed pretty heavily actually and was standing on the wall when I was shot, some rebels were going for us, pathetic shit's waited till we were at limited numbers… uh, so they went for me first, I guess I was the easiest target or something...'.

She sighed again, moving the food around on her plate awkwardly. 'I don't remember a whole lot after that, just the pain, it was absolutely blinding, and I thought I was going to pass out. Unfortunately I didn't, and screamed, the bullet had gone through' she moved her hair to one side and twisted her body so they could see an identical circular scar on the back of her shoulder, the skin twisted and tight. 'there was some gun fire but I didn't really know what was going on, I was trying to control my breathing, once my hand found the hole in my shoulder and the blood, I lost control a little bit. I was screaming so loud they could probably hear me in Egypt'.

Everyone was transfixed; Christian was staring pointedly at his hands, not moving at all, whilst everyone else watched Jade closely. 'The other patrol group weren't far off, they heard their cars coming closer and wanted to ambush them too, half of us were injured in some way... Anyway, I was still up on the wall, screaming my lungs out when they realised I'd give them away when the second Patrol group turned up. So someone had a bright idea and tried to stab me, to shut me up'.

Out of the corner of her eye Ana noticed Christian's hands ball up tightly as Jade continued, her voice flat and emotionless 'they had some young newbie with them and told him to do it, I think it was a test of him really. He wasn't too enthusiastic and did a series of shallow cuts on me until I got the message and went quiet. Once the others heard the second patrol group turn up, someone noticed I was still breathing and decided to do it themselves'

Jade leant back in her chair and pulled up her top slightly, showing a twisted, tight line of scarred skin. Ana gasped and Carrick made an angry hissing noise through his teeth, eyes dark in a way only the Grey family could manage. 'What the rebels hadn't realised was that Noam had managed to radio the second patrol to prepare them. It was pretty quick, the rebels surrendered themselves within five minutes. Of course I didn't see any of this- I was barely conscious at this point'. Christian made a slight pained noise under his breath and shifted in his seat; looking up from his hands to stare at the wall above Mia's head, his eyes and expression completely impassive. Jade looked exhausted, pushing food around her plate again 'I was airlifted to the Rambam hospital in Haifa where they eventually stopped the bleeding, but I was in a pretty bad way and they put me into a medical coma-' She looked at Grace 'Is that what it's called?'.

Grace nodded 'medically induced coma' Jade nodded 'Dad had been told about what happened because they thought that I wouldn't…you know…' she trailed off, not needing to say the word _'survive'_, everyone knew. 'So, yeah…Dad had me taken back to America whilst under the medical coma, and I was taken to hospital here, in Seattle. From what I know, gran looked after me until I was able to be taken out of the coma. Everything after that is pretty fuzzy for a while- I'm not a full Israeli citizen so I was allowed to drop out of the Army, seeing as how badly injured I was'. Jade shrugs 'and now here we are…'

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, Mia looked sympathetic and opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, and Ana found her mouth asking a question before her brain had thought about it. 'How do you go back to normal life after all of that?' Jade blinked in surprise 'Uh well I go for runs whenever it gets to me, or draw, mostly I just paint until I feel better'. Mia looks sadly at her niece 'sometimes your paintings can be so dark J'. Jade says nothing and Carrick shakes his head 'before all this you were so much more…' he waves a hand vaguely and she narrows her eyes 'Happy? Yeah I know, well being shot and stabbed tends to make you feel a bit shit Granddad'. She stands up, pulling a lighter and a packet of cigarettes from her jumper pocket as she shrugs it on, heading for the large glass doors out onto the porch. 'I'm going out for a cigarette'. Christian stands sharply and follows her out, closing the glass door behind them as Jade lit up.

Christian leant against the wall, eyes wary 'You didn't have to tell them everything, if you didn't want to?' she shrugs 'I'd have to tell them at some point'. 'I'm proud of you Jade' she looked up with a look of absolute shock 'You _what?'_ 'I said I'm proud of you, Jade'. There was a long pause, a shocked Jade taking a long drag of her cigarette 'Where's this coming from?', Christian looked awkward 'you've had a rough start, your mother left you with me when you were barely a month old…you had to deal with me as a Father' Jade snorted with laughter and he continued 'you took control of your own life, went into the Army, and you've made something of a really, really, really awful situation'. There was a long, awkward pause, Jade opened her mouth, closed it again, finally speaking 'Maybe we're more alike than we'd like to admit'. Christian nodded, exhaling deeply 'whoever it is, the person you're… '_seeing'_…he makes you happy?' She nodded, unquestionably certain 'more than anything. I've seen how you are with Ana, how you feel about her- it's the same'. Christian nods after a beat of silence 'As long as you're happy, then that's all I need. If he hurts you, then I'll kill him, okay?'. Jade laughs and stubs out her cigarette, as the pair head back inside.

By the end of the meal everyone was laughing and talking as they moved into the Living Room to sit and talk. Jade was talking to Carrick when her phone rang loudly. Seeing the caller ID, she paled slightly and excused herself into the quiet hallway. Answering the call she didn't wait for the other person to speak before hissing angrily at them 'I told you to stop contacting me. I'm twenty next week, you've had more than enough fucking time to be my mother and make up for what you did. Instead you wait until _**now**_ to try being a parent? If you give a shit about me- which I don't think you do- you would leave me the fuck alone'. She pauses for the person on the other end to speak and then cuts them off 'if you don't leave me alone then I'll go to Grace Grey and tell her who my mother is. I'm sure she'd love to find that out- I can think of a few people who would be very intrigued to know what happened with you and my father 20 years ago'. With that she hung up and abruptly left the Grey house, slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade had texted Christian and Carrick to apologise for leaving early, telling them that she'd felt exhausted. She was heading to Olympic National Park round the bay in Washington early the next morning for a few days, having been there before to take pictures and sketch. It wasn't a long drive but she wanted to be there by lunch and was leaving before sunrise, so none of the Grey's questioned her absence.

Ana went home with Christian after the dinner, Taylor driving them up front. She was smiling to herself as Christian looked down at her 'what's got you so happy?' she grinned 'your family are really nice- and it was nice that Jade opened up to them'. Ana thought for a second 'well I mean it was horrific, but…' she waved her hand vaguely and Christian nodded 'I know what you mean, it's fine'. 'Did you know, you know- everything?' he nodded sharply 'of course, she told me when she woke up'. He sighed and loosened his tie, sitting back in the leather car seat. 'You'll have to go to and from work with me when I go with Taylor. Sawyer has taken ten days off; he's been off the clock since ten. So Taylor will drive you, okay?' Ana shrugged, not really too bothered, leaning her head against Fifty's shoulder, wondering idly about Jade's dinnertime revelations.

Ana walked into Christian's bedroom and noticed the pile of fresh laundry on the end of the bed. She smiled and sorted through it, realising that she still had the jumper Jade had given her in the hotel suite the day they met. 'Christian, do you think Jade will be asleep yet?' he shrugged, looking through emails on his blackberry 'maybe. Why?' 'I've got one of get jumpers and if she's going camping she might want it back? And I won't see her before she goes, I can't knock on her bedroom door in case she's asleep'.

Christian looked up. 'You can just go in'. 'I can't just walk into her room!; Christian looked at his phone again, still talking. 'It's a suite, it's fine'. She frowns and he explains 'as you walk in it's the sitting room, the bedroom is off to the left hand side, just knock on her bedroom door or leave it in the sitting room part'. Satisfied, she left Christian reading his newspaper and trotted upstairs, taking Christians advice she opened the door without knocking.

She noticed first the large cream room furnished with plush sofas, expensive looking paintings, fresh flowers and a huge bookcase. What she noticed milliseconds later was that on one of the opulent sofas was Sawyer and Jade. He was topless and sitting with his legs out over the sofa, whilst she was sat on top of him, legs around him and wearing a matching underwear set that was small and black lace, showing off her tiny figure. They didn't notice her immediately and carried on, Sawyer running his hands over her, kissing her neck and lips passionately until they both froze, seeing her standing in the doorway.

'Holy shit Anna what are you doing here?' Jade grabbed a cushion and put it over herself. 'Your dad said...just go in...I didn't think...' Jade raised an eyebrow. 'Yes well I think dad was unaware that we'd be...like this'. Sawyer snorted with laughter and Anna looked anywhere but at them. 'Uh, so…I've got your jumper…I thought you might want it for camping in Olympic Park?' Jade said nothing, looking awkward, Sawyer decided to break the silence. 'Thanks, we've already packed though…but thanks'. Ana put the black jumper on a table near her 'You're going too?' Sawyer moved Jade so she was curled in his lap, thankful that they had only been making out, and weren't fully going at it as Ana walked in. 'Of course, we go hiking all the time, that's why I've taken time off'. Ana nodded slowly, what was in front of her slowly sinking in. 'So…you two are…' she didn't know what to say so she made vague, elaborate hand gestures until Sawyer nodded 'Together? Yeah, have been for quite a while now'. Ana made a confused 'oh' noise and Jade looked uncomfortable 'Ana, we were going to head off soon-' . Ana didn't need any more persuasion to leave the room and was quickly out of it.

Sawyer heard the door close and kissed Jade's hair, holding her close to him. 'I love you J, but I've got to go and face your Father now haven't I?' She didn't say anything but he felt her nod slowly.

Ana was gently telling Christian in the Great Room what she had seen upstairs when the door opened, and they both looked up sharply. Sawyer was wearing loose jeans, a white top and a half zipped up black jumper, his hair is messy as usual but he looks like he's going through an internal crisis. Next to him is Jade, wearing black leggings, a long green jumper and a white scarf, her hair in a long side ponytail. She looks annoyed, her eyes dark and her jaw clenched, looking equally as irritated as Christian, who stood up from the sofa.

'Dad, please, can we not do this right now, we want to start driving now' Christian noticed that at their feet was two bags and looks back at Sawyer, 'You kept this from me? You work for me and you thought it was okay to screw around with my daughter? What the hell Sawyer?'. He exhales deeply, running a hand through his messy hair 'I asked you if I could ask her out-'.Christian cut him off sharply 'That was over a year ago and I knew she would say no!' 'Yeah, she said no but I asked her again and she said yes- I haven't been 'screwing around' with your daughter'. Sawyer sighed, looking at Jade and his expression softened, as did the harsh tone in his voice 'I've been with her for over a year and I've been falling in love with her more and more every day since I met her. You told me it was okay for me to ask her out so I did. We have made a clear effort not to flaunt it in your face and make you uncomfortable'.

There is a long silence and Ana sees Christian's jaw tightly clenched and his hands balled into fists. No one says anything and she looks back over at Sawyer, who breaks the silence, looking defiant, eyes fixed directly on Christian. 'Grey you know how much I love this job, but I love Jade more- and I won't apologise for falling in love with someone'. He takes a deep breath, readying himself.' If my feelings for Jade are a problem for you then I'm sorry but I will choose her before this job. We agreed I have this week off, I'm driving Jade over to Olympic, and she'll be safe. I'll be back next Wednesday morning - if you want to fire me then let me know before then'. He nods curtly at Ana and Christian before picking up the two bags at his feet and abruptly leaving the room.

Jade looks at her father for a few seconds, looking upset and let down. 'You told me you would be happy as long as I was happy. You have no idea how happy Luke makes me' 'Maybe if you'd told me I would-'. Jade looked more annoyed than Ana had ever seen her before, eyes darkening 'You don't get it do you? I want a father, not a blank cheque book, I can't speak to you about anything, unless it involves business plans or a complete lack of emotions. If I'd tried to tell you about me and Luke, you wouldn't have listened, all your worried about is who you're currently fucking in that little room of yours' Her eyes turned on Ana, who's mouth was open in shock and she saw the incredible darkness in Jade's eyes 'Don't worry, when he's bored of tying you up, he'll just replace you with someone else, that's how it goes around here isn't it Dad?'. Christian's face was so pale he looked like he was dead, and his face was a mask of pure and utter shock. He literally couldn't make any words come out of his mouth. _**She knew? Jade knew?**_ 'Don't worry you two, you're fucked up little secret is safe with me, I hope you freaks have a good life. And Dad-' She focussed her anger on him solely now. 'Don't bother worrying about me and Luke, I wouldn't stay with a man who didn't love me. I'm not like my _**mother**_'. Her contempt and hatred for her father on this subject was clear. Jade turned on her heel and left the room, slamming the door so hard behind her that a painting next to it swung to one side.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a note- I hadn't even thought of it until someone asked: Christian got Jade's mother pregnant when he was around 16. He's now 35 and I'm putting Ana, Kate and Jose at sort of around 23.  
Also-thanks everyone for the follows, reviews, views and positive comments :)

* * *

It was Jade's birthday on the Saturday, she had planned to be back in Seattle by Friday night but she had switched her phone off and not contacted Christian for days. He knew Olympic park didn't have great reception but was also aware of just how angry she had been when she left, since what happened in Israel she had developed an incredible temper, the painting and drawing something of a catharsis, but when provoked she could unleash hell.

Friday rolled around and Christian received a call from his mother, reminding him that that evening he and Ana were expected at her charity event, which they had both completely forgotten about. 'Uh, I had forgotten about it mum, to be honest' 'Christian, do you remember what this event is for?' 'no' 'it's for Queen Springs centre for physical rehabilitation'. There was a long pause and Christian sighed, running his hand through his hair 'okay, we'll be there'.

Grace seemed placated and said goodbye, hearing Christian's tone change obviously as he heard who the fundraising was benefitting. If it wasn't for Queen Springs then there was a chance that Jade would have been left nearly unable to move her left arm, and they had managed to ease the burning pains she'd had in her abdomen at every movement. As it turned out, their counselling had also proved invaluable, the only thing that had quelled the dreams where Jade had woken, screaming in Arabic and in a cold sweat.

Christian tried calling Jade again as he left Escala with Ana, who was dressed in a long purple dress with her hair up. She looked amazing but he was distracted by Jade's phone not picking up, worrying whether she would turn up and how she would be towards him. It was only as they got into the car that his phone bleeped with a message from her. _'I got your messages, been busy. I'll be at the fundraiser, and no- I haven't told anyone about your little secret and I won't. Give me some credit Dad'_. Her message only vaguely placated her father as they glided in the car down to the Grey home.

The place was full of people, everyone in gorgeous, expensive tuxedos, suits and elegant dresses. Christian and Ana mingled for a while until they found Elliot and Mia, talking to them and a few friends before one of them glanced up. 'Hey Elliot, look at her, god I'd get right on her'. Elliot looked over and his face darkened. 'That's my niece'. The man looked awkward and moved off quickly. Christian and Ana looked up, seeing why the man had been so bowled over.

She'd had her hair trimmed and it was sleek and straight, hanging at her shoulders, the front framing her face with side bangs that suited her perfectly. The newly cut and straightened hair was also dyed an almost jet black, all the copper gone from it, her tanned skin suited the darker look however. Her eyes were Smokey and lightly lined, matching her dress, which was jet black. It was floor length, black satin overlain with black lace, showing off just how slim she was. Her tiny waist was accentuated by the tight panel on the dress acting as a sash; it had thin lace straps and frankly she looked incredible, a pair of black high heels visible as she walked down the stairs and thin gold bracelets her only jewellery.

Ana breathed a 'wow' under her breath as Christian scowled, Elliot grinned and Mia practically jumped up in excitement. 'Jade!' she turned and saw her excited Aunt, making her way over. 'Loving the hair! Oh my god you look beautiful' she kissed her cheek and glanced at her watch. 'Oh dear, I need to go and meet some friends, I'll see you guys later'. Mia wandered off and Jade looked at Christian, the awkward tension between the two making Elliot and the two other men lave rapidly, moving off into the crowd. 'You cut your hair, and dyed it' 'How very perceptive of you Dad'. His eyes narrowed slightly. 'You knew I wouldn't like it' she raises an eyebrow 'well why do you think I did it?'. She glances at Ana 'you look really good tonight, that colour suits you' she blushes 'thanks, you look...incredible'. She looks at get father 'tonight most people are remembering me how I was after I came back, I could barely stand, couldn't move my left arm, couldn't move my left hand, wouldn't talk and was having nightmares worse than yours. So forgive me for wanting to show that their hard work has paid off'. Christian looked over her slowly; looking sour 'Can we talk, please?'

She nodded and the three of them made their way out to the garden, which was otherwise empty. Jade rolled her eyes, sighing 'look, I've known about that room for years, it doesn't bother me particularly and I get it, Dad it's fine' Christian looked blank and she continued, shrugging 'you can still barely let anyone touch you, how else were you gonna have sex? I don't know... if you were into rape or something then that would be a problem. Your little 'friends' always seem sane enough and I've seen a copy of your 'contract' on your printer once. You know, to each his own and all that'. Christian looked pale and Jade looked over at Ana 'he won't hurt you. He's an ass, he's unwilling to listen to anyone else and he'll annoy you till the end, but deep down somewhere he has a heart. You're the first person that has ever brought that out in him… so thank you'. She nods awkwardly at the two of them and begins to walk away 'Jade!' she turns and sees Christian moving over 'all this time, you've known- and you said nothing?' she shrugs. 'I don't want to have this conversation Dad, not right now, not ever. I have to go and see my family'.

The indication was clear. She wanted nothing more to do with Christian as a member of her family, the rest of the Grey's were apparently fine though. He'd always known that she had been closer to Elliot, he'd guided her through life and had helped her through many a teenage crisis. His own parents had been the ones to give her the parental affection that he couldn't manage. Mia and Jade were so close in age that they were more like sisters than Aunt and niece. At the door, Jade turned back to them again 'By the way, both Elena and Karima are here…I'd keep Ana away from them both, both are being full on bitches tonight' She pauses for a second, thinking 'Especially Mum, she's had a few drinks I think'. She disappears into the bustling room, closing the door behind her. Ana turned to Christian 'Karmia?'. It was a new name to her and he sighed 'she was the girl…the one time I've tried _**this**_ before, you know, a proper relationship'. Ana didn't attempt to hide her surprise and Christian looked awkward 'look, I was practically a kid; it was fucking _ages_ ago... obviously didn't work, I think we had sex once, it was when I was drinking anyway. She was the daughter or one of my Mum's friends; we were just fooling around really'.

Christian slowly made his way back inside the house with Ana, his eyes immediately searching for Jade. She was standing with Elliot and Sawyer, who was wearing a sharp black suit and tie with a dark blue shirt, his hair was only marginally neater than usual. Elliot and Sawyer were talking enthusiastically, smiling widely and laughing loudly. Sawyer had one arm lightly around Jade's waist, and she was leaning into him, her head lightly tilted against his shoulder and listening to the conversation. Christian looked at them for a few seconds before taking Ana into the middle of the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her as they slowly danced. Ana asked the question before thinking about it 'Karima, when were you two together?' 'About the same time as Elaina'. He said nothing more and Ana was deep in thought, realising something suddenly.

Jade's mother was either this woman Karima or Elaina, and they were both here. Maybe she would eventually get the answer of who was the mother of Christian's daughter, who she found as confusing and puzzling as her Fifty.

* * *

Vote in your comment who you want the mother to be. Next chapter soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Ana was speaking to Mia and her group of friend's when Lilly made a snide comment about Ana and Christian when Jade appeared from seemingly nowhere and her eyes flashed darkly , looking over pointedly at Lilly 'jealous bitch is such a bad look on some people'. Lilly paled and looked away slightly, clearly this wasn't the first time this conversation had come up. Ana and Mia smirked slightly and Jade threw Lilly another cold look before moving away. Ana watched her leave, wondering whether she had said what she had because she didn't like Lilly or because she liked Ana.

Ana was watching Jade through the night, glancing over whenever she could. It was clear very quickly that she had the same effect on men as Christian did with women. At any moment she wasn't with Sawyer she had at least one man trying to talk to her or were giving her admiring glances. When Sawyer was standing with her and he had an arm around her waist or they were hand in hand, the amount of jealous looks coming his way must have been a little unnerving.

It was late in the evening when Carrick stood up to make a speech, champagne in hand. 'I'd like to thank all of you for being here tonight and for all of your donations to the Centre, which as many of you know is something very close to the hearts of the Grey family. They have helped thousands of people on the road to recovery, including my beautiful granddaughter Jade, who was severely injured whilst in the military. Thanks to Queen Springs she is now happy and healthy, and we want to thank everyone on their continued support and donations' there was a round of applause and Carrick glanced at his watch, continuing 'as it is 3 minutes past 12 I also want to say something else to my Granddaughter- happy birthday princess'.

Jade blushed but smiled as everyone cheered 'happy birthday' to her. With the speech over, Sawyer kissed her forehead and muttered something quietly into her ear that made her smile and she kissed him, though the moment was broken by the extended Grey family coming over to wish her happy birthday.

Carrick, Elliot and some friends were having a conversation with Sawyer, their laughing getting louder with each beer. Jade managed to excuse herself and made a beeline for the large open doors that opened onto the terrace. No one was out there, a few people were out on the grass but the terrace, with its creeping vines and small twinkling lights was empty. She sighed, looking out over the sloping lawns, absent minded. She was 20, officially now, not that it made any difference really, she already drank, smoked and had joined and left an army. Another year of life meant nothing really did it?

She sensed a movement behind her and glanced around. Christian Grey was standing in the doorway out to the terrace, looking at her. His hair was probably needing a cut soon, he was dressed in a clearly expensive and clearly tailored black suit, with a crisp White shirt, and the tie was hanging perfectly straight, as per usual. His eyes were looking at her warily, not sure of he should stay or leave before she started shouting at him. Jade met his eyes and looked back down the grass, though he noted the slight movement to the right. She had left him space to join her.

Christian stood next to his daughter in silence for a few seconds. 'happy birthday'. She replied with only a muttered 'mhmm' and he swallowed, feeling suddenly lost for words. 'Did you have any plans- for your birthday?' the Grey's were having a family meal for the occasion the following evening but he didn't know if she had some personal plans. Jade shook her head 'why would I?' 'it's your birthday...'. Jade muttered something under her breath with a derisive laugh and Christian raised an eyebrow and she elaborated. 'it's just one more year isn't it- 20 down, however many more to go'. There was a horrible silence between them as Christian looked at her, the little girl he had once held, that tiny baby was now all grown up. She'd been the happiest baby any of them had ever seen, sparkling eyes, always smiling or laughing, running around as a toddler, screeching with laughter. Now, however, he looked down at her, scarred physically, eyes dull and sad, lips set in a grim line. Carrick's speech had called her happy and healthy... Jade seemed to be able to read his thoughts.

'I don't think this is how I imagined my life at 20 years old, if I'm honest'. Christian ran a hand through his hair 'you've seemed happy recently'. 'Luke has been my saving grace, don't get me wrong, without him I'd be... I don't know really' she trailed off and sighed 'it's just so hard, the pain, Dad, it's unbearable sometimes'. He blinked 'I thought Queen Springs-' 'physical rehabilitation, I can move my left hand and arm again, yes. That's what they were meant to do, the injuries are in muscle and a bone was chipped, there is still pain. There's pain all the time, and the wound on my stomach...that's worse than it looks' she glances at her fathers troubled expression 'much, much worse'.

Christian gulped and asked 'how do you mean' though it was clear how little he wanted to hear the response. 'Did Grams tell you about why I was in the hospital about six months ago?' he shook his head 'she told me it was to try and stop the scarring?' 'it was- well in part. They were seeing how bad the scarring actually was, as it turns out it was pretty bad. They had to do some, ah, 'removing' so let's just say there's now _half_ as likely a chance I'll ever be able to get pregnant...and even that is a pretty slim chance anyway'. Christian digested this news slowly 'why didn't you tell me?' Jade shrugged 'you were in Japan when it happened and you didn't ask so I didn't tell'.

Christian could see the pained look on her face, matching the tone in her voice. 'Im sorry Jade. I should have asked more questions...Did you...do you want to have children?'. There was a long pause but Christian waited silently for her answer 'I'd love to have a family, I've wanted that for years. It's not really fair for me to bring a kid into...this...is it?'. Christian cocked his head to one side, silently questioning her.

'Without Luke I would have left a year ago and never come back. I love my family, and I'd do anything for you guys but since I've been back in Seattle I've felt...restless. This isn't where I belong anymore. It doesn't feel like home'. 'were does?' she shakes her head slowly, looking wistfully at the sky 'I don't know, I just...I've changed, and I'm only staying in the city because there is no way Sawyer would ever leave, his sister is in hospital here with kidney problems like every other week- I couldn't ask him to leave her...and I wouldn't want to leave without him really'. Christian looked out over the grass, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. 'I should have seen this. I should have known how you were feeling, you're my daughter'. She shrugged absently. 'you've finally found happiness, I'm glad for you. Hold onto Ana, let me go'. Jade turned and walked back into the function before her father could digest her words or reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite the fact it was now technically her birthday Jade didn't seem in the mood for a party and looked tired, leaning against Carrick as he spoke to people, and Jade didn't speak much, nodding or thanking people who wished her a happy birthday.

Ana was curious still about who Jade's mother was, watching the women at the event with interest and slight suspicion. Whichever woman it was, all Ana really knew was that they had given birth to a daughter and left her on the steps to this very house. It had been the middle of the night and luckily Grace had been on a late shift at the hospital, coming home at 12.30. It meant she wasn't fully asleep when the knock at the front door came at 2 Am, grumpily making her way down the stairs and opening the door. Jade had been wrapped in several blankets against the chill Seattle night, less than a day old. A note was attached to the blanket- typed- 'I cannot raise my daughter, I am sorry. She should be with her father. Christian, I am so sorry'. Blood tests had confirmed the baby was Christian's and he had refused to say who the mother was. Carrick and Grace had initially raised their granddaughter until Christian dropped out of Harvard and he took her on full time, albeit with a nanny. By that point Jade was already four years old.

Ana quickly worked out who was Karima and who was Elaina. Karima was roughly the same age as Christian though she could have passed for a woman in her late 20's than her mid 30's. She was average height, slender, her fairly dark skin was clear and perfect and her hair was jet black in a long side plait. Ana could help but notice just how stunning the woman was, noticing the huge engagement ring and matching wedding ring on her elegant fingers and the long silk dress that Ana could tell probably cost more than anything she'd earned in her life put together. Ana only wooed out who Elaina was when Grace took it upon herself to introduce them, and didn't seem to notice the frosty reception her friend gave. Elaina was far more attractive than Ana wanted to admit, the tanned skin, perfect blonde hair, dazzling smile and tall, willowy frame.

After a few minutes observing both women she came to a realisation. Frankly either woman could be Jade's mother, both had tanned skin, full lips, high cheekbones and a similar frame to the birthday girl. Jade had her fathers eyes, and Ana knew vaguely that brown hair was a dominant gene over blonde, and her naturally copper and dark brown hair didn't exclude the blonde Elaina- especially as Ana suspected it wasn't her natural colour.

Jade was clearly tired, looking exhausted and a little absent minded as various people spoke to her late into the night. At about 1.30 Sawer received a phone call that was clearly important, moving swiftly out onto the balcony, face ashen, muttering something to Jade before he left. She looked sad, sighing and moving over to her Grandmother, who was talking with a large group. 'Grandma?' Grace smiled and inclined her head to listen to Jade. 'Luke's sister is Ill again, she's going into hospital now. Is there any chance we can have my birthday thing at lunch instead of dinner? He'll be at the hospital all day and I'd like to be able to go down and visit'. Grace nodded 'of course dear, she's not responding to treatment?' Jade shook her head slightly and Grace squeezed her shoulder. 'I'll pop in and see her in the morning, check up on her?' Jade had a look of relief and Grace kissed her temple lightly. 'I'll see what I can do'.

Ana went to the bathroom and came out, literally walking into Jade. 'oh-shit-sorry-I-' she held up a hand, stopping Ana's jumble of words 'it's fine. I was off anyway, Luke's just getting the car. Can you tell my Dad that the dinner tomorrow is now a lunch? I would call him but he never listens anyway'. Without another word Jade turned on her heel and walked out to the foyer. Ana frowned, following her out, wanting to wish her a happy birthday. Inside she felt like a High School kid who wanted the popular girl to like her.

No one was out the front of the house, most people had gone or were still inside. Jade was standing at the top of the stairs, waiting patiently for Luke to bring round his car, it was a silver two seated mercedes convertible. He was happy to admit it was a vanity purchase, he rarely drove it as he was always driving Christian around or at Escala, the mercedes was kept in the garage mostly. 'Jade' she turned and saw her mother walking over to her, heels clicking through the foyer. She felt herself torn, half wanting to stay and witness what she had to say, and half wanting to tell her to fuck off and walk away. She stayed rooted to the spot and her mother levelled with her, looking directly into her cold grey eyes. 'Happy birthday', Jade managed a vague guttural noise in response and saw the woman opposite her twist awkwardly 'look, take this. I didn't know how else to... Never mind'. She handed Jade an envelope and awkwardly turned back towards the party, disappearing into the crowd as Luke roared the Mercedes around to the front of the house, beeping to get her attention.

She climbed into the car and opened the envelope, taking out a smallish bit of paper that was inside.

Jade glanced down at the image in her hands, emotions rolling around inside her. It was a sonogram, the image was clearly two decades old, she could tell that without looking at the date. Even without the month and date typed in the top right hand corner she knew it was her, twenty years and a few months ago. In thin spidery handwriting was a simple message 'you have and always will be my daughter, I have and always will love you'. Jade sat back in the car seat, a calm, satisfied smile warming her face as Luke glanced at her, a confused but happy smile on him at seeing her happy and relaxed for once.


	8. Chapter 8

Jade and Luke went home to the apartment they shared in the City, it had been Jade's apartment and when they'd decided to live together she had refused to move. Luke had wanted a new, fresh place but had been easily talked down by Jade. He understood why she wanted to stay there though, it was her home, and the place where she had recovered after Israel.

Jade was tired by the time they arrived and Luke got out of the car quickly and opened the passenger side, taking her hand and helping her out. 'What are you doing?' She looked tired and he tipped her chin up, kissed her deeply, and then picked her up in his arms. 'I'm carrying the birthday girl up to her bed because she's been wearing shoes that are clearly hurting- and because I love her'. Jade makes little resistance and smiles, leaning up to kiss him 'I love you too'.

By the time Luke had made it into the bedroom, Jade was fast asleep, hardly stirring as he laid her gently onto the huge bed. Humming to himself, Luke took off her shoes and the delicate bracelet he had brought her at Christmas. He looked at her for a second, feeling truly happy and truly in love. Jade was fast asleep and Luke wandered into the open plan area, which was a kitchen, eating and living area. He pulled out his mobile and dialled, 'Mum…yeah it's me, how's Lexa?...Oh thank god…so she'll be discharged in a few hours?' he exhales, looking relieved '…Jade's asleep, she's got a family lunch then I'm giving her the surprise…yes Mum, of course I will…indeed, well, I'll come and see her when Jade's at the Grey's…look Mum it's like 3am, you should get some sleep, I'll see you later. Bye'.

Luke hangs up, looking relieved and reassured, standing up and heading back to the bedroom, stripping his clothes off on the way.

In Escala Ana turned to Christian who was half asleep in the large bed. 'You know the dinner is a lunch now?' he nodded absently 'what's wrong?'. Christian turned to Ana, sighing 'she's my daughter, and I know nothing about her anymore. She's been dating Sawyer for well over a year, she ran away to join the Israeli army probably because he knew how much it would annoy me' Ana sat up slightly, intrigued by the information she was suddenly getting from her Fifty. 'Her mother- well their family are originally from Israel, she didn't have to do national service but she volunteered. Her Grandfather is a very powerful man over there...I found out a few weeks ago that he was the one who oversaw some of her training'. He sighs, looking annoyed 'why is that a problem?' 'it's not...he only wants to protect her, he's been working for Mossad for years, I don't know the extent of it but I'm sure that Jade could probably take down most of my security team if she tried. And she's just so... Distant with me now. She's refusing to go to University, admittedly her painting is bringing in a lot of money but still...I don't want her to end up like me'. Ana frowned, looking at Christian 'you seem more than okay to me Mr Grey' he raised an eyebrow, a cheeky smirk on his lips 'do I now, Miss Steele'

Jade woke up to the alarm at 10.15, grumbling loudly and pulling the covers up over her eyes. Something touching her arm woke her up and she sat up at lightning speed, eyes wide open and ready to strike. She saw it was Sawyer and relaxed immediately 'I thought you'd be at the hospital?' 'I rang mum last night, Lexa's being discharged today, it's not too serious, so I'll go down later and visit.

Jade looked relieved and stood up, going to the toilet and coming back into the bedroom, looking down and realising she was still wearing the long dress from last night, now all crumpled and creased. Idly she unzipped the back and let it fall to the ground around her. A longing groan from Luke who was still in the bed made her look up and she saw the hungry look in his eyes as he looked over her. She was in a matching set of black and red lace underwear, showing off just how perfect and toned her figure was. Jade glanced down at herself, the only thing she was aware of initially was the jagged scar on her abdomen, and the small surgically made one just below. Absently she ran her finger along the twisted skin, a disgusted look on her face. 'Don't do that' she glanced up, dropping her hand 'do that'. Luke swung his legs off the bed and moved over to her, wearing only his boxers and displaying his muscular body as he took her hands. 'Jade you're beautiful, and those, they are part of you, part of what makes you the woman I love, please, don't do it to yourself Jade'. She smiled and pulled closer to him 'you always know the right thing to say'.

He smiled and she could feel his grin against her lips as they kissed, the tender moment becoming passionate, heated and fiery. Luke had his hands in her hair and their hands were all over each other. Jade jumped up, wrapping her legs around Luke's waist as he moved them over to the bed.

It was a few hours later when Jade was sitting at the Grey family birthday meal, wearing skinny jeans and a white vest top, her hair in a long side plait with a black ribbon at the end. She had arrived a little late and they had started to eat straight away. The presents would come later, which was the way the Grey family did birthdays.

It was twenty minutes into the dinner that Christian received a phone call he couldn't ignore- it was from his bank. There was a few minutes where he said nothing, listening intently and then hanging up angrily.

Christian looked up at Jade, eyes livid. 'You've spent it ALL- what the fuck?' she blinked and said nothing, Christian looked even angrier and Carrick looked annoyed at his son. 'Christian what on earth is going on?' 'Her trust fund, she's had access to it for less than 14 hours and she's spent all of it!' Mia looked confused 'trust fund?'. 'It was meant to be for her 21 at birthday initially but I changed it to her 20th because I was _under the impression_ that I had raised a mature young woman, not an idiot who can spend 100 million dollars in 14 hours!'. Elliot raised an eyebrow but said nothing, it sounded like a lot of money but for Christian it was literally nothing, especially as he had been putting instalments in over the last 20 years.

Christian was literally boiling with anger and snapped at his daughter 'So- how many Tiffany necklaces and Chanel dresses have you managed to get yourself then?'. Jade looked distinctly hurt 'The only Tiffany jewellery I have is the necklace my mother brought me for my 18th, and the only Chanel dress I have was brought by _you_, actually'. Christian waved a hand 'well what have you spent it on then? If you've spent it on clothes-' Jade cut him off sharply, looking like she'd been slapped in the face. 'You think I'd have spent all that money on clothes? You really don't know me at all do you? Call him back- the guy from the bank- call him back and ask what I've spent it on'. Christian and her met eyes in a heavy silence for almost a minute before he pressed redial on his phone and Jade stood up. 'I need a cigarette' Grace's expression twisted and it was clear she wanted to say something but kept silent, watching as Jade made her way to the open French windows and stood at the doorway, lighting up and staring- well technically it was glaring really- at her father. She turned her head away to exhale the smoke as Christian told the man on the other end of the phone to tell him what she had spent his money on. 'Dad, speakerphone, I want them to hear just how much of a 'spoilt bitch' I am'. He obliged, putting the phone down on the table, the male voice coming out of it loud enough for everyone there to hear.

'Sir, you want me to just start..?' 'yes'. 'Uh, okay, well $300,000 was to pay the medical bills in the Sawyer family name- I think their daughter has kidney problems or something-' Christian snapped his eyes up at Jade and then back down quickly '$8,000,000 has been given to a charity attached to several hospitals in Seattle that help people in financial difficulty pay their medical bills, or people who's families are left with huge bills after long stays in hospital'. Grace and Carrick look at Jade, an incredibly proud look on their faces. 'Another $8,000,000 has been given to a charity that helps injured soldiers when they return home, counselling, physical therapy etcetera, $10,000,000 is going to Quern Springs Physical Rehabilitation Centre in instalments over the next 4 years. Miss Grey hasn't yet decided on a definite amount yet but a large sum has been put aside to create scholarships for three universities around the country that she has chosen, roughly six to eight students will benefit from a full scholarship each year with the money put aside'.

Jade was still slowly smoking the last of her cigarette, stubbed it out and leant against the doorframe, looking into the room as the bank manager continued. He was obviously leafing through notes and papers as a rustling noise interrupted the speech. 'I think that was nearly half of the money Sir, let me just find- oh here we are- right, here we go. Miss Grey has spent nearly $2,000,000 on various donations to a notable homeless charity that works all along the west coast, she has used the money to donate food, clothes and places to stay. Pretty much all the rest of the money has gone to educational charities here and in Africa, various charities throughout Africa and Israel, and three Charities that help with plastic surgery for injuries and wounds, they are worldwide also. Ah, after that there's not a lot left- Sir'. There is a long silence and Christian blinks. 'Thank You, Morgan, authorise it all in my daughters name'. He hangs up before the bank manager can say anything back. The room is incredibly silent and everyone is either staring at Jade or Christian, waiting for the explosion between them. Instead, Jade sighs, 'you really don't know me at all do you Dad?' the pain in her voice is clear and she glances away, eyes shining with a glistening of tears. 'I'm gonna go and see the Sawyer's, I want to see Lexa before she's discharged'.

Jade looked over her family with a cold expression and emotionless tone in her voice 'Thanks for my presents'. She moves quickly past the unopened presents on a side table and slams the door behind her.

Lexa had been glad to see her and she had spent time with the entire family, feeling more at ease with them than she did with the Grey's. They had given her a few small, thoughtful gifts and she thanked them as Luke dragged her off for her 'surprise'. They drove to the beach, which surprised her but she let him cover her eyes and slowly walk her down the beach. He took his hands away from her eyes and she saw what was there. There was a small bonfire going and a rug laid out next to it, along with what appeared to be a bottle of champagne and a small meal, which included chocolate covered strawberries- her favourite. She squealed in happiness and hugged him, then they both sat down. Luke looked awkward and it only took a few seconds for Jade to notice 'what's wrong?'. 'This, uh, this isn't all of it…your present' she smiled and looked up 'so why do you look so awkward, if this is only part one then you've got nothing to worry about'. She had a huge smile on her face and turned around to open the champagne as Luke shuffled behind her. As she turned, after having tried to undo the wire cage on the stopper she saw what he had done. Luke was looking directly at her, a small velvet box in hand and on one knee in front of her. The only noise she managed was an 'oh-' before he started speaking. 'Jade Grey, I love you more than I thought was ever possible. You mean the world to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel as beautiful as you truly are, and as happy as you make me feel. Jade- will you marry me?'

There was a shocked silence where Jade literally couldn't manage any words, her mouth opening and closing twice with no words before she nodded, tears in her eyes. 'Yes?' she nodded again and he kissed her deeply, her tears mingling with their kiss. The ring fitted her perfectly and was what she had always imagined, a white gold band with a large diamond and one either side of it. She had never felt as whole and as happy as she did on that beach, lying against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Christian Grey could be dealt with tomorrow, the mess of their relationship after what she had done with her trust fund, and telling him she was marrying Luke- that could all wait for another day.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N- Sorry everyone, my laptop was taken away for repairs so I couldn't update :) Never fear here we are :) _

_Thanks for all your reviews etc x_

* * *

Christian was sitting at his desk in Escala, typing quickly when he heard voices in the corridor. Ana was still out with Mia -having been dragged out to shop with his little sister- and he looked up curiously at the sound. There was a pause and he recognized Taylor's voice just before the man came into his office. 'Sir, Sawyer is here, he wants to speak to you' Christian nodded and Taylor moved out of the doorway to let Sawyer in, closing the office door behind him as he left. There was a pause as Christian looked over Sawyer, he was wearing black trousers and a dark blue shirt with the top button open, his hair was somehow even messier than Christian's own, and most off all he noted the look on his face. It was both determined and wary.

'Sawyer, a drink?' He merely nodded and Christian stood, pouring two scotches and handing one to the man opposite him, who had sat in the leather seat. Christian didn't drink much, and he knew that Sawyer didn't drink much either, but thought that he looked like he was in need of some liquid courage. 'Sir, I wanted to ask for your permission to marry Jade. I love her' he shrugged slightly, looking for better words 'I love her more than anything, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together, and if I can make her feel even slightly as good as she makes me feel…then I'll be happy'. Christian said nothing, leaning back in his chair, regarding the younger man intently 'and if I said no?' Sawyer looked annoyed and exhaled deeply, running a hand through his hair 'well frankly Mr Grey, I've already asked her, I asked her last night and she said yes, so… I won't _not_ marry her because of your decision. However I think we would both prefer it if you gave your blessing'.

Christian's lips twitched into a ghost of a smile 'and if I asked you to sign a prenup agreement?'. Sawyer rolled his eyes slightly, putting the drink down 'well if that's what you want then fine, but at the moment you should probably remember that she hasn't really got money worth signing a prenup for. In case you forgot she's given it all away' Sawyer had a hint of a smirk on his face and Christian ran his fingers around the rim of the glass. 'You know about the money?' 'Of course…she asked me about it nearly a month ago, until she gets paid for the paintings she's doing for some of Elliot's clients, I'm basically the one with all the money'. 'So you knew she was giving up money and still wanted to marry her?'. Sawyer looked frustrated now and sighed deeply 'Sir, I've loved her for over a year, including the times I sat next to her in the hospital, and she was covered in blood, she couldn't breathe on her own, she couldn't even hear me, but I was there. And I've loved her since then and before then frankly. So If you want me to sign a prenup then fine, I'll sign it, but it's never, ever going to be needed, because she is everything to me- Trust fund or no Trust fund'. Sawyer looked like he was going to shout or cry, Christian wasn't sure, but stood up swiftly 'And that, Luke, was the correct answers'

He blinked, looking confused and Christian grinned childishly 'I already knew you'd asked her, she came over this morning when you were visiting your sister' He laughed at the look on Sawyers face 'I had to make sure you were doing this for the right reasons'. He looked shocked and didn't have any words to say as Christian walked around the desk to him, holding out his hand to shake Luke's. 'Let me make one thing clear though- if you hurt her, I will kill you. Understand?' Luke nodded quickly, shaking Christian's hand warmly 'I would hope so, I don't want to mess this up'.

They stood there in silence for a second and Christian was looking over him intently, taking in the face of the man who was going to be his son in law. 'You've taken my daughter's heart Luke, you should be careful with it' he nodded and the look of absolute relief on his face was evident. 'Right, well I felt that given recent events we should celebrate this as a family, I contacted your mother earlier but she said she is heading to California with your sister today-' 'It's where we're from, Lexa hasn't seen some of our family for months, they're only back for a week'. Christian absorbed the information quickly 'Mmhm, well I've planned a family thing on my boat for later today, Jade said you'd be able to come'. Luke nods absently and Christian checks his phone quickly 'Jade knows the details, I've got to make a few calls, you should go, be with your fiancée for a while'. Christian glanced at his phone again and started typing a message as Luke nodded politely at him and made his way to the door 'Thank you, Mr Grey' 'Luke, I'll allow you Monday off, but I expect you back in on Tuesday, okay?'. He watched as Luke slowly realised he hadn't lost his job, _**and**_ was actually leaving the office with all limbs intact, a huge grin across his face 'Of course. I'll see you later then'. Christian simply nodded as Luke left.

Taylor and Gail were both waiting fairly obviously in the Main room, talking quietly and going quiet as Sawyer entered 'Luke…how did it go?'. He exhaled, running a hand through his hair and looking dazed 'Uh, Jade said yes- and Christian gave us his blessing'.

Christian was still typing a message on his Blackberry in his Office when he heard the distinct sound of Gail's high pitched excited squeal and very excited shouts that followed. Despite himself, Christian found his lips pulling into a slight smile as he finalised plans for later in the day.

* * *

_A/N- So who's Jade's Mum, and should she be at the wedding? And what about everyone from mossad and the Army, are they going to come? Let me know what you're all feeling! _


	10. Chapter 10

The Grey family were all waiting on 'The Grace'- Christian's yacht- along with Ana and both Grace's parents and Carrick's were there too. Luke and Jade were the last to arrive, walking hand in hand down the marina. Luke had changed into jeans and a casual white shirt, whilst Jade was wearing a short purple silk dress and black heels, her hair in loose, casual curls around her face. Christian heard their voices and turned away from the conversation which was taking place on the boats top deck. The first thing he noted about them was the look of happiness on his daughters face. Frankly that was all he wanted, admittedly he wanted her to look that happy every day but if it was caused by Luke- then he could live with that.

The pair of them hadn't even noticed that the entire Grey family was watching them, they were talking animatedly, completely absorbed by each other until Elliot whistled loudly 'get a room you two, we're all waiting for you!'. Carrick looked at his eldest son and shook his head, a twinkle in his eyes as he looked over at the full smile on Jade's face as the pair finally made it to the boat, making their way up the stairs.

The pair had made their way onto the deck and had been pulled into more hugs and congratulated more times than either of them felt was necessary- but took the attention gratefully.

They had all sat around on the exposed lounge area with various drinks, waiting for the chefs to serve up the food, which was a light meal that was nearly completed by the chefs that Christian had hired for the night. Elliot was refilling champagne glasses and looked over at his niece 'J, you not drinking?' she glanced at the sparkling water and shrugged 'I gave up smoking, and I've found that alcohol doesn't really sit that well at the moment' Christian look up sharply 'You gave up?'. Jade shrugged, looking up at the slowly setting sun 'you've all been going on about me quitting for years now, I thought I'd just do it before Grandma had a fit about it' Grace laughed, remembering the arguments they had had over the years about her smoking habits.

The conversations continued and Ana stood up, wandering off around the boat to have a look around, curiosity getting the better of her. Jade watched as Ana wandered off and excused herself, taking off her heels and padding along the deck behind her. 'Ana' she turned and smiled 'are you alright? I was just going to go and explore' Jade glanced back at her family, who were talking and laughing loudly amongst themselves. Jade exhaled lightly and did the exact same movement with the hand through her hair that Christian did 'you and my Dad are pretty close, Ana, and I know we haven't got off on a good foot…so I just wanted to start again- with you and me?'. Ana laughed slightly 'of course, you can show me round this boat- it's pretty big' Jade smiled and they moved off down some steps.

Ana had been given the brief tour of the yacht, it wasn't too complex, mostly full of bedrooms and a large kitchen and dining room. Ana followed Jade out onto a flattened area on the top deck, where they were on a raised area a little way away from the family who were still talking and laughing. Jade passed Ana a beer as they dangled their legs over the ledge and Jade opened her bottle of fizzy water. 'So have you got any plans for your wedding yet?' Jade laughed and shook her head 'no, no, no, I guess I probably should to be honest. Obviously there are some, uh 'logistical' issues with me getting married'. Ana looked at her confusedly and Jade explained 'well I've got people from Israel that I'd want to come, but they are in the Army or Mossad Agents…it's going to be hard getting them here all at the same time'

Ana nodded and Jade sighed, sipping her drink 'and then there's the problem with my mother trying to get an invite. I get that she's trying but frankly I don't want to hear it. She saw that I was having problems with my Dad the other day and pounced on an opportunity to get under my skin'. Ana looked at the slightly younger woman next to her, and for one of the first times since she had met her, Ana saw Jade look like a troubled 20 year old, rather than the headstrong and stubborn woman she had come to know. Jade looked over the water for a few seconds and then looked up again, as if the awkward moment hadn't happened 'I guess I need to talk to Luke about having a Jewish wedding too. He's not religious but I've been raised Jewish, I'd like to keep that'.

Ana nodded 'your mother- she's Jewish?' 'Uhuh, she's Israeli and Jewish, that's why I volunteered for national service, and it's why I was raised Jewish' Ana thought for a second 'Wouldn't Carrick and Grace get an idea of who your mother was if you are being raised Jewish, going to Israel for national service- speaking the language as well?'. She laughed and shook her head 'nope, Carrick's parents are both Jewish, he was raised Jewish too, so the Greys have a fairly large group of Israeli and Jewish friends, as far as my Grandparents are aware, my mother could be any one of their Jewish friends, or the daughter of one, someone's friend- or even just some girl he met once…'. Ana allowed her to trail off into silence and nudged her with her elbow, smiling 'come on, not now. This is the happiest day of your life, don't get yourself upset by talking about _her_' Jade snorted with laughter 'so you don't like her either?' Ana shook her head vigorously and they descended into giggles.

It wasn't long later that the head chef came out and announced that Dinner would soon be ready on the other side of the top deck, which would give them a better view. Carrick called down Ana and Jade, who made their way back over, clearly having a gossip as they did, Jade still barefoot on the deck. 'I hope you've been nice to my fiancée Grandpa Theo?' he laughed 'of course, I must say you've found yourself a rather nice young man there' everyone smiled and Jade looked over with a fond expression to the handsome man who had captured her heart, and the night before had got down on one knee, and he had officially stolen her heart at that single, perfect moment. 'I did didn't I?'. Christian glanced around at everyone there, all standing now, and handed Ana a champagne flute and offered Jade one that she took but didn't taste, despite it being one of the most expensive bottles Christian had ever come across.

He cleared his throat loudly, looking round and seeing that everyone now had a glass 'This champagne is one of the most expensive purchases I think I've ever made, and I brought five bottles in one go-.' Mia rolled her eyes 'this isn't really the time Christian…' He shook his head, laughing slightly at his little sister 'No, I brought this with the first bit of viable profit I made from my company, and I promised myself that I would keep it until a day when I could celebrate something with my daughter, back then you were so small, and you were so defenceless, but now you're a grown woman. You can make your own choices in life and I can honestly say that I couldn't be more proud of you Jade, and I wanted to share this moment with everyone here. As hard as it is, I'm handing Luke the most precious thing I will ever own, my baby girl. To Luke and Jade'.

Everyone raised their glasses and repeated the last phrase happily, drinking their champagne. Jade had put down her drink on the side and was looking down, her fringe covering her eyes and Elliot looked over quickly 'Jade are you okay?' she glanced up but to the side, and they could see that there was a few tears in her eyes, but she quickly moved to wipe them away. Luke made a move towards her but Christian was closer. He was in front of her in a millisecond, holding her shoulders so she looked at him. 'What's wrong?' 'nothing's wrong- I just wasn't expecting what you said'

Christian stood up and did something none of them expected. He took Jade and pulled her into a hug. She seemed surprised but then held him back, tears forming in her eyes as he held her close, as if he thought she would disappear if he let go. There was no awkwardness and no flinching away from either of them. Christian stoked her hair affectionately and she rested her cheek against his chest 'I've waited for years for you to do this'. Christian coughed, clearing his throat as he was evidently trying to keep his emotions in check 'I've always loved you, no matter what you might think about me, Jade, I have always loved you and if anything happened to you...when I got the call from Israel-'. She cut him off, not wanting to hear any more 'I know. I'm sorry, Dad, I'm so sorry'. She was sobbing now, the tears seeping into his shoulder and he stood there, stroking her hair lightly.

The Grey's had already sloped off, almost silently moving to the other deck, smiles on their faces as they looked back at the two, holding each other in an affectionate embrace for the first time in what felt like far too long.

Sawyer and Ana found themselves separated from the rest of the group, looking over the balcony area into the calm waters below them. 'Beautiful isn't it?' Luke looked surprised at her speaking to him and nodded 'Hmm, today has been a bit more…full on that I imagined it was going to be. I thought we'd wake up, have breakfast in bed, stay in bed all day, that'd be nice' Ana smirked 'I bet it would. Luke laughed 'I didn't mean it like that but in wouldn't be complaining no. I try and make Jade relax as much as possible when she's not painting…otherwise she gets her nightmares' he sighs, shaking his head 'I've heard Mr Grey shouting in his sleep, it's nothing on Jade, Jesus, she has some lungs on her'.

Ana sighed, looking upset 'Why does bad stuff happen to good people?' Luke nodded slowly, thinking hard 'exactly. Frankly I want to stay on this boat for the next couple of months'.

Ana looked confused and Luke elaborated 'basically I just can't be dealing with Jade's mother ringing every other day to try and contact her- and when she finds out about the engagement, oh go she'll freak out. I'm not marrying her if that woman is there'. Ana was surprised at his anger but they were cut off as Christian and Jade came over to join them, ushering them down the deck towards the table.

They were still in the Marina, they had stayed docked as it was late, and the water was more than calm enough to stay there. It also meant that everyone still had cell reception, including Sawyer. As he sat down he glanced at the iPhone and sighed: _**3 Missed Calls. 2 New Messages.**_

He quickly glanced at the text: _**News travels fast. Is it true? She's my Daughter, I want to be there for my baby through her engagement. Please Luke, just speak to her? Message From…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-** _Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy- thank you for all the reviews_

* * *

Christian and Jade were finally getting somewhere, it had taken years but they were getting there slowly. The dinner and boat trip had been perfect, he genuinely felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders by the end of it when they had all gotten off at the dock. After the meal Jade had been talking to Mia by a railing, looking out over the water, both giggling at something. Christian had glanced over at Luke, who was talking to his Grandparents, and had seen the look on his face when he glanced over at his fiancée. It was complete and utter love and adoration.

That night Christian had gone to bed a much happier man than he had in a long while, frankly Ana seemed to have _more_ than enjoyed herself too.

Luke had awkwardly returned to work as Christian had asked, punctually turning up at 9 am with Jade in tow. He kissed her briefly and went off through the apartment to find Taylor as usual. Jade wandered into the Main Room, seeing Ana eating her breakfast and Mrs Jones cooking something. 'Hey' They both looked up and smiled 'what are you doing here?'. She turned around and saw Christian had come into the room, dressed in his sharp suit. 'I don't mean it's a problem, I was just surprised' she laughed lightly 'I'm meeting Elliot, he said he was coming here to see you this morning?'. Christian nodded 'he's doing some work on my Aspen house, I'm giving him the file today, he said he'd be here by now' Jade shrugged 'he's never on time Dad, you should know that. He told me to meet him here, we're going to one of his new builds across town'.

Ana looked intrigued 'you're working with Elliot?' she nodded 'yep. He's done a gorgeous house and the owners have asked me to do the art for it. We're heading over there today, showing them the first three paintings I've done, then doing three more for them'. Ana looked impressed 'is it good pay?' Jade nodded 'those six paintings will pay for six months' rent on my studio and probably a new Tiffany necklace' the last part was directed at Christian, referencing the comments he had made when he'd got the call from the bank 'the family are filthy rich, and that's coming from _his_ daughter' Jade had a slight smile on her face and motioned to Christian and Ana smirked. 'And what, Jade, is that meant to mean?' She raised an eyebrow 'nothing, Dad'

'If you'd accept it I'd pay for your rent on the apartment and the studio, it's not like I haven't tried'. Jade smiled and shrugged 'as an entrepreneur I'd have thought you'd appreciate the whole 'going out on my own and not using Daddy's money' thing here, but evidently not'. Christian was about to speak but at that moment Elliot appeared in the doorway. He was wearing dark blue suit trousers, a white shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. 'Well it looks like I'm on time. Makes a nice change'. Christian glanced at his watch 'well actually you're about fifteen minutes late but that's an improvement'. Elliot rolled his eyes and smiled at the two women 'Morning ladies, we won't be long'. He mock bowed to them and then pointed at Jade and used a stern voice 'Jade. Eat something, you're looking about two ounces less than you did yesterday!'.

Everyone in the room looked at Elliot with confusion and Christian spoke first 'What the hell was that?'. Elliot shrugged 'I was doing a 'Christian Grey''. Ana snickered and Jade laughed, though Christian simply rolled his eyes. 'Are we going to look at these documents or not?'

Elliot and Jade had obviously made a good impression at the house, the home itself was finished and looked amazing, and the paintings were impressive too. Elliot hadn't seen any of them in progress and the huge canvasses had been an expensive investment if they hadn't liked them. Thankfully they had been blown away by them, much as he had been by his nieces work.

They were all images of places in and around Washington State, one was of Seattle, one was a painting of one of her images from Olympic Park, and the most incredible one was from Congaree National Park in South Carolina which was breath-taking. The family had asked for 'earthy' type pictures to fit in with the house Elliot and his team had created. They had increased the amount of paintings they still wanted from three to a further six, meaning they wanted nine in total and some were now going to be put in the Family's office in Seattle.

Elliot took Jade to lunch at her favourite restaurant in the City, not needing reservations to be ushered to the best seats with a fantastic view. They came so often that neither needed a menu to order, Elliot got a half lobster and spaghetti dish as usual and Jade got the chilli crab pasta, getting a bottle of wine between them to celebrate.

Elliot raised a glass to Jade 'well done to you, on getting a fiancée and making some fucking good paintings in the same week' she laughed and drank slowly. 'So, how is Luke?' he was smirking slightly and she raised an eyebrow, a grin on her face 'how's Kate?' Elliot laughed, shaking his head and taking a drink 'touché Miss Grey, touché'. He smiled, pouring more wine as Jade's phone buzzed loudly on the table. She glanced at it and cancelled the call, looking a bit annoyed but continuing the conversation.

It was at the seventh cancelled call in twenty minutes that Elliot finally spoke up 'Who're you ignoring?' he glanced at the screen, which was displaying that _**'Bitch'**_ was calling. He smirked slightly until she exhaled sharply 'It's my Mum, she's found out about the engagement and seems to think she should be involved. Stupid bitch'. Elliot was as shocked by the venom in her voice and the fact she knew who it was 'sorry- what? You know who she is?'. She shrugged and sighed, turning off her phone 'of course I do. She's never made much of an effort…when I was brought back from Israel-' she didn't notice Elliot flinch slightly at the memory of her lying comatose, broken and bruised in a hospital bed '-she seemed to suddenly want a relationship, but it was a bit late by then frankly'. Elliot nodded and spoke quietly 'too little too late?' she simply nodded.

Christian had come home with Ana, Luke and Taylor after work, having picked Ana up on the way. They were walking through the apartment, Luke and Taylor just behind them when they went into the main room. Jade was standing there, wearing jeans and a plain black top. The first thing they all noticed was her expression, she looked absolutely livid, hands balled into fists. Ana spoke first 'What's happened?' she glanced at the phone clenched in her hand 'My _'mother dearest'_ has rung again'. She exhaled deeply, clearly incredibly angry, her eyes flashing darkly at her father 'Can you tell that fucking bitch to leave me alone'. Christian narrowed his eyes 'She's your _mother_-'. Jade snorted derisively. 'Yeah, that's one word for her'. Shaking her head she stormed out of the room, muttering darkly. 'I'm going to my studio, I've got work to do'


	12. Chapter 12

Christian made a move to follow Jade but Sawyer stopped him. 'Give her at least half an hour. She's always calmer after going to the studio. Right now you'll get nothing out of her'. He sighed, running a hand through his hair 'you're right. I have a call to make then I'll head over there'. Sawyer nodded in an official way and left the room, muttering something about finding Taylor.

Christian had made quick calls to both Barney and Welch before sitting back in his chair and making a difficult call that he really didn't want to do. She didn't answer either of the times he dialled, he thought about leaving a message but decided against it. This was a conversation that he should have been doing in person anyway. Christian had no problem with her being a part of his own or Jade's life, but of she was getting this upset and this angry then he would have to step in, no matter how hard the conversation would be.

Sawyer went with Christian to the studio. It wasn't really questioned or discussed, but when Christian left his office about twenty five minutes after entering it was Sawyer who was waiting by the lift.

The studio was one of the smaller one bedroom open plan apartments on the lower half of the block where Jade and Sawyer lived. Essentially it was done for convenience, all she had to do was take the lift down from her own fairly sizeable three bedroom place to one of the bottom levels. It was also convenient from another perspective. Jade had got a hold of the apartment to use as a studio not long after she had been allowed to return from the hospital after she had returned from Israel. Jade had been too weak for a long time to even consider walking or driving anywhere for longer than ten minutes.

Sawyer opened the door and saw Jade standing in front of an enormous canvas, looking deep in thought and covered in paint. She had evidently been crying as her eyes were red rimmed. He walked over quickly, seeing that she had acknowledged their presence. The only thing he did was kiss her lips then quickly kissed each tear stained cheek and muttered 'I'll be just outside' he glanced at the canvas and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly 'bloody hell. That's amazing'. He said and did nothing else except leaving the room.

Christian made his way over and looked at the canvas. It depicted a huge rolling meadow that was dotted with daisies. The sky was an orange and yellow sunrise that was barely over the horizon. At the top of the meadow was a huge tree, who's branches were curved downwards, backing a circular design, a few leaves were being gently blown from the tree in what was clearly a light breeze, that was slightly bending the long grass.

Christian audibly made a noise between a gasp and a 'wow' at the same time. Jade glanced at him 'you alright'? He nodded 'that's...wow...' she smiled slightly 'it's the tree of life. It's one of my paintings for the family Elliot did the house for in the City'. Christian wasn't really listening, he couldn't get past the immense feeling of overwhelming pride that was in his chest. Whilst he knew she was a good artist she had always been reluctant to show him anything.

Christian snapped himself out of the moment and sat down on one of the high stools. 'Jade, do you want to talk?' 'what, about my Mum?' he nodded and she put down her paintbrush, folding her arms. 'Dad, the thing is...when we were fighting a little while ago, she was trying so hard to elbow her way in. I was in such a shit mood that I actually nearly fell for it for a little while'.

Christian nodded, not really wanting to interrupt her midway though the pouring out of thoughts. 'But I- we'll she's been calling me non stop after she found out about the engagement. I've made it clear that I want nothing to do with her and yet she still insists on trying to stick her nose in. Dad?' he looked up 'yeah?'. Jade sighed, looking like she really didn't want to say what came out 'I know you have business with her and all that but from now on my mum has nothing more to do with me' she swallowed 'Elena Lincoln has never been there for me as a mother, and she's not about to start trying'.


	13. Chapter 13

_A.N- sorry if this seems like a bit of a 'filler' chapter. Don't worry - Christian will have his conversation with Elaina! _

* * *

_Jade was out with Mia at a fitting in a boutique across the City. Her own dress was now finished and she wanted to see the finalised alterations to Mia's._

They'd had brunch with Ana and it seemed everything was going well with the wedding planning.

Despite the fact that they were Aunt and Niece, Jade and Mia had been raised more as siblings. Because of this, Mia had been the first person she had asked to be her bridesmaid, and she was going to be maid of honour as well. Luckily, Mia was more than happy to organise nearly every aspect of the Sawyer-Grey wedding anyway, and both the bride and groom were working full time. Sawyer was seemingly with Christian all day, and Jade was now spending all her time on either paintings, drawings or meetings with clients. After the success with the images she had created for the house Elliot had made, she had been asked to create nearly thirty for other people across the City. Because of this, Jade and luke had decided to hold the wedding two months from the proposal. This meant that Jade would have her work mostly done and they could go away on a honeymoon,

Mia's voice made Jade turn around from staring at the window display. She had just come out of the changing room and was displaying her dress off. It was perfect, a short length purple silk dress that the boutique owner and Mia had created themselves.

Jade smiled 'oh that looks amazing! Well done- oh it's perfect' she ran over and hugged Mia as the bell in the door chimed lightly, announcing a customer. Jade glanced over and gasped, a huge grin in her face. 'You made it!' the woman at the door was in her late twenties, with tanned skin, dark wavy hair, brown eyes and a toned physique. She was wearing jeans, a green top and a leather jacket, and when she spoke, her accent was heavily Israeli 'Of course, I am only just off the plane, but I come'. Her English wasn't perfect but it was passable and Jade introduced her 'Mia, this is Aliyah, Aliyah, this is Mia, my Aunt'. They kissed each other warmly on the cheek and Aliyah looked over at Mia's dress 'bridesmaid dress? It's beautiful' Mia smiled and it seemed that they were going to get on well.

About twenty minutes later the rest of the expected group had arrived. Lexa Sawyer was the first after Aliyah, looking much healthier than she had in a long time. Lexa was Sawyer's twelve year old sister and another bridesmaid, which was something she had been incredibly excited to accept. She was small for her age after years in and out of hospitals but she was still happy and very energetic, with long curly blonde hair, a huge perfect smile and facially she looked identical to Luke. Lexa was incredibly excited about trying on her dress and had immediately disappeared into the changing room with it.

Lexa had arrived with her mother Callie, who looked like an older version of both of her her children, long dark blonde hair, pale skin and a slender figure. She was stunning and pulled Jade into a tight hug as she came in. Following closely was Grace and Jenny, a childhood friend of Jade's who was at Stanford law School and had made the journey up. She was tall with reddish brown hair and freckles.

Everyone was waiting for Jade to come out in her dress, which none of them had seen other than Grace and Mia. The Bridesmaids Grace, Jenny, Lexa and Aliyah had tried on their dresses and were back in their clothes, waiting for Jade.

The dress was simple, a lace overlay that pooled on the floor around her feet and created a small train behind her. There were small sleeves and her chest was covered by lace, purposely covering the scars on her. She looked amazing and quickly everyone was either crying or squealing loudly at the sight of it. Grace had immediately burst into tears and Callie had pulled her into a crushing hug.

After changing back into her normal clothes, Jade couldn't get rid of the enormous smile on her face and Aliyah was grinning widely. 'Jade, I've got a surprise for you' she raised an eyebrow 'you've only been in the country for a few hours' Aliyah shrugged 'your father helped'. Jade looked surprised and Aliyah glanced at her watch 'we should go'. Grace turned to them 'are you two alright?' 'I have a surprise for Jade. We go now' Grace smiled 'well have fun, get her home in one piece' Aliyah laughed 'her father told me the same. We should go'

Aliyah linked her arm through Jade's as they walked down the street, casually lapsing back into Hebrew as they spoke. Jade spoke both Hebrew and Arabic fluently but Aliyah's first language was Hebrew and she spoke less English than Jade did of Hebrew. Taylor was waiting for them beside a car, smiling slightly. 'Did the fitting go well?' she nodded, smiling broadly 'it seems like we're finally ready' Taylor laughed 'well the Wedding is in three days, I should hope so! Now we should be getting to your surprise'.


	14. Chapter 14

_A.N-_ This might not be a very good chapter so sorry if it's not- there was a few things that had to happen before the wedding chapter :)

* * *

In the lift up to Escala Taylor produced a silk scarf from his jacket pocket and blindfolded Jade, though she was somewhat hesitant. 'is this really necessary you two?' Taylor laughed slightly 'I'm under orders here Jade, just humour me?'. She rolled her eyes and allowed Taylor and a very excitable Aliyah to tie the scarf over her eyes.

Jade heard the doors open and felt Aliyah lead her gently out of the doors and down to the main room. She heard the door open and a hush or voices that went quiet quickly. She was confused but felt the scarf being untied and drop from her eyes. In the room was a gathering of around nineteen people, her eyes going quickly between them, her jaw dropping.

Of the people from Israel that Jade had asked to come, Aliyah and only one other person- Shira- had said they would be able to come for the wedding at such a short notice. In the room however, was all of the people she had invited.

Her jaw dropped even further as she glanced around the smirking people and her eyes fell on a tall, broad shouldered man with well built arms and dark curly hair. 'Daniel? Oh my god' she moved over and they hugged tightly 'bloody hell, you're actually here? You're all here?'. They laughed and Daniel grinned 'Good surprise?' she nodded and shook her head in disbelief.

Jade couldn't stop the huge grin that was on her face and suddenly and easily lapsed into Hebrew, talking with everyone around her as they all greeted each other.

Jade had a huge grin on her face as she spoke to a small group of men. She looked up and saw Luke and Christian holding drinks and talking amongst themselves. She hadn't noticed either of them arrive and excused herself from the group, wandering over to them with a huge grin on her face. Jade smiled and shook her head in disbelief 'I can't believe this- I didn't see it coming' Luke kissed her hair lightly and smirked 'that's the point of a surprise babe' she narrowed her eyes at him but couldn't help the smile on her face. Christian looked around the group 'so, are they all from the Army?' 'only a few. I wasn't really in the army for that long before... Anyway, I was with Mossad for most of my time out there. Most of these guys were from there'. Christian nodded but silently took in that price of information. Jade never really spoke much about the Army or Mossad training or experiences.

Jade had begun a Hebrew conversation again with most of the guests when Christian was standing slightly away when Daniel came over, a warm smile in his face. 'I'm Daniel, I assume you're Jade's father?' he nodded, noticing the accent but impeccable English from the Israeli

'Christian'. Daniel smiled, glancing over at her 'you should be very proud, everyone was very impressed with her training. Not many people knew who her Grandfather was, and those who did normally made her work twice as hard as the rest... She's one of the best people I've worked with'. Christian was intrigued 'you were in the Army with her?' Daniel laughed slightly and shook his head 'no, I oversaw her training with Mossad'. Christian looked a little pale but nodded 'she won't tell me a lot about what happened and what you taught her' 'well, personally I only taught her breath control and that sort of thing'

Christian looked blank and Daniel continued 'it's the first stage on Polygraph training. She's better than most people, put Jade on a machine and she can tell you she's George Washington and it would read as true. She's very good, Sir. We asked her to become an agent but she refused, said her father would kill her'. He had a twinkle in his eye and Christian laughed 'she's probably right'

After about twenty minutes of conversation David sighed 'you have no idea how hard it was getting everyone here' 'why?' 'well personally I was meant to be 'somewhere else' with four of the people here'. Christian raised an eyebrow 'vague' he grinned 'that's the point Mr Grey. Anyway, the director took a shine to Jade when she was with us, he was very impressed with her progress, and she's very adept at languages do that helped. Jade's Grandfather is about third in command at the moment, he asked for special circumstances, it was the only way we'd get here with literally six weeks notice'' 'how many of you were meant to be 'away?'. Daniel smirked at the reference 'well, Shiva and Aliyah were both on breaks so they were fine, uh, I don't personally know about Asaf, Noa, Yoni or Tao- they're army so I don't know. Asaf is based near our headquarters and he's been serving for over ten years...I reckon he pulled a favour to get him and the other three out' Daniel glanced around again 'Asaf is their superior, just as I'm their's he nodded to the small group to their left 'they were all meant to be with me on my...'trip' or on an assignment up North. We've sent another team to do it'. Christian looked impressed 'it sounds like my daughter was in good hands'.

Daniel grinned 'yes, we'll we like to think so. The Director and her Grandfather were both unable to come. The Director just can't get the time off, especially not after what happened in-' he cut himself off sharply 'never mind. And Ari was upset he couldn't be here but two months just isn't enough time for him either'. Christian nodded and Daniel leant in slightly 'I assume that this wedding is happening right before Elena Lincoln returns from her business trip?'.

Christian paled 'what? How did you...?' 'firstly, I'm trained to know things, you shouldn't be so surprised. I know her father, Ari is my section boss, of course I know who she is. Jade also told me all about her 'situation' with her mother when we were in Israel. Must say she sounds like a massive bitch' despite himself Christian snorted with laughter into his champagne glass.

'Mr Grey you should know that if anyone ever tries to hurt your daughter, you'll have fifteen Mossad agents prepared to get a flight over. The guys from the Army would be the same. After what happened to her on patrol...' Daniel swallowed uncomfortably 'Sorry, I don't want to talk about that. We can slag off Elena if you want' Christian laughed lightly 'what does Ari say about her?'

Daniel shrugs 'He said he loves his daughter, but after what she did to her own daughter...he doesn't feel the same raw affection for his child that he once did' Christian nodded, thinking deeply.

Jade still wasn't drinking or smoking and was glad for it, the relaisation that she was getting married so soon hitting her a little. She excised herself from a conversation and walked to the open window, looking out over the Seattle night sky. She sensed a movement behind her and turned, seeing Luke. He was wearing dark jeans and a casual dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled back and his hair messy. The look he gave her was pure and complete love and adoration, despite herself and her own self doubts Jade couldn't help but feel her heart flutter a little.

Luke smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear 'so, Miss Grey, you've got tomorrow, the day after and then the following day I get to walk back down that isle with you as my wife' she laughed, eyes sparkling. 'I can't wait'. Luke smirked 'you know what I can't wait for?' she shook her head and he leant in to whisper to her 'getting you out of that wedding dress and having you all to myself for two weeks'. Jade blushed and laughed at the same time, holding onto the front of his shirt, smirking against a light kiss. 'Mr Sawyer you really are bad aren't you' he grinned childishly 'I'm just amazed at the girl I've managed to get myself'. 'Is she hot?' Luke smirked 'you have no idea'.

A few minutes later Luke managed to get some champagne down his shirt and decided it was quicker to change into his spare one rather than wait for it to dry. The shirt was in a small bag in the entrance area by the lift, and there was no one there.

Quickly, Luke whipped off the dark blue shirt and went through the bag to find the shirt. At that moment the lift door pinged and opened. Ana's first view was of Luke's back- she recognised his messy hair from behind- and she laughed loudly, making him turn around 'oh- Ana- I was just changing my shirt' 'you might want to do it quickly before Christian sees the bail marks in your back' she smirked 'looks like Jade has been enjoying herself'. Luke knew exactly what she was talking about- in the throes of passion the other night Jade had ended up drawing her nails over his back- leaving some fading marks. Luke laughed 'yeah, probably best if we keep that to ourselves. At least till after the wedding- then he can't have me killed'.

Christian had booked all the Israeli guests into a nearby hotel before they'd arrived. They were all excited for the wedding and Jade promised to see them all before it as she saw them off in a series of taxis later in the evening. Jade had thanked Christian, Aliyah and Luke for organising their visit, genuinely incredibly happy. At the end of the night however, Jade had to say goodbye to Luke, everyone giving them space.

Luke held her tight and kissed her forehead lightly 'next time I see you, you'll be my wife' she smiled, looking up to meet his eyes 'I love you'. He kissed her gently, holding her face 'I love you more than you will ever know. I'll see you on Sunday'. The parting had been bittersweet, with both of them excited for Sunday to come around.

Jade was lying in the spare bed in Mia's old bedroom in the Grey house that night. She had moved into her Grandparents house until the wedding and Mia had moved back into her old bedroom for a few days as she was essentially organising the wedding and was overseeing the catering. Mia turned towards Jade who was also still awake 'you should get some sleep'. 'Mia?' she murmured a sleepy response 'I'm getting married in a few days...that's fucking huge'. She grinned sleepily 'are you nervous?' she thought for a second 'no...it's just a big deal'. Mia muttered something with a smile as she fell asleep.

Jade was woken abut twenty minutes later by her phone bleeping with a text message. She glanced down at it and felt a huge smile on her face.

_I love you more than you'll ever know And I never want to let you go. Sleep well I'll see you on Sunday. I'll be the one in the suit. x_

* * *

_Thanks for your reviews etc x_


	15. Chapter 15

Christian looked up at the movement from the doorway and felt his jaw drop slightly. Jade was in the delicate lace dress, finally ready for her wedding. Jade had her dark hair lightly curled into a casual up-do with a loose twist at the back with a few loose curls hanging down. Her makeup was minimal, a little eyeliner and mascara with her pink lips, nothing else. Christian had to admit that she looked beautiful, regardless of the bias as her father, he knew she looked stunning. 'Jade...oh my god' he was sitting in the living room on his own, waiting for everyone to finally be ready. She blushed, glancing down at herself as Christian walked over 'I think I'm ready'

He was wearing a smart black suit and tie and somehow his hair was actually somewhat neat. Jade grinned and walked over straightening his tie 'Dad?' he murmured a response 'thank you, for everything you've done...I know you always doubt yourself as a father but you shouldn't. You really have gone above and beyond, you've been there for me, and that's all that matters'. He smiled 'it's my daughters wedding day, shouldn't I be the one making the emotional speeches?' Jade rolled her eyes in response and he laughed as Carrick knocked on the open door. 'If you're ready we should get going, the cars are outside and ready' he finally clocked his granddaughter in her dress and gasped 'oh god, Jade you look beautiful'. Before she could respond she was in a tight hug and when they separated she noticed the slight tears in her grandfathers eyes. 'Oh Princess' that was the name he had called her since the day she had tuned up on the doorstep 'there was a time when I really didn't think I'd ever see you this happy'. She smiled tearfully and they made their way out to the front of the house, where a series of classic cars were waiting to take them to the wedding.

Everyone stood up as the bridesmaids made their way down the isle to the gentle music. Just outside the doors to the church Christian glanced down at Jade, who was now holding her white bouquet with the blue ribbon tying the flowers together. 'Nervous?' she shook her head 'I'm excited, this is a new beginning, this is what I want'. Christian coughed the lump in his throat away and glanced up, seeing Mia make a motion to the from around the door. 'It's time to go' she nodded and Christian looked down at her face. He didn't think he had ever seen his daughter so happy. She linked her arm with Christian's and they started to walk.

They had decided on a mix of Jade's Jewish faith and traditional classic aspects of American weddings. The ceremony would be a Jewish one but performed almost entirely in English and the reception was going to be a mix of both cultures too. As Jade walked up the isle she saw friends and family wipe tears away or smile widely at her. Daniel winked at her and had the same expression of bursting pride that Christian had. Her great- Grandfather Theo was next to Elliot and he spoke quietly to his grandson and they both nodded. Christian had read his lips 'she looks so happy, I thought I'd never see this day'. Luke's half brother Rory was his best man and although they looked nothing alike they were clearly the best of friends. Sticking to tradition Luke didn't turn around until Jade reached the altar, though Rory glanced around as she entered. She saw Rory's approving expression and he turned to his younger brother and whispered something that only Mia as a bridesmaid was close enough to pick up 'mate, you have no idea how good she looks. Well done mate'. It was only as she got to the altar that Luke turned to look at her. Despite himself he felt the words 'wow' escape his lips.

During the ceremony Jade was blinking in an attempt to keep her tears at bay, Luke looked blissfully happy, staring into her eyes. As the Rabbi continued to speak he raised a hand and gently wiped a tear from her cheek as one rolled down. Jade smiled and Luke kept a hold on her hand, his eyes never leaving hers, the smile in his face unbelievably wide.

It was all over. They were married. Man and wife. The kiss had been the Kodak moment of the day, with Grace literally bursting into tears at it. Elliot had looked around in confusion 'Jesus mum, calm it down' Carrick had been too happy to even tell his son to apologise.

The reception was in a huge and stunning hotel in the City. There was a sizeable crowd just like at all Israeli weddings and everyone was in their suits and ties or dresses, mingling and drinking around the white flower arrangements. The entire place was full of flowers and it looked spectacular, the meals had been organised by Mia and were all perfect. Jade and Luke had decided against speeches and everyone knew why- all of them would have to mention what had happened when she was in Israel as that was essentially what had brought them together. Whilst Jade professed to be over the whole incident, most people were keenly aware that the delicate lace of her dress covered the scarring on purpose, regardless of how pretty it was.

Luke looked up at Taylor, who clapped him on the back 'you finally did it, you finally got the girl'. Luke laughed as Christian and Elliot made their way over, Elliot finishing off the last of his whiskey 'Well Mia certainly knows how to throw a wedding doesn't she?'. Taylor glance around at the dancing and laughing guests around them 'that's what I was thinking. Did she organise the ceremony?' Luke nodded 'we were both really busy and Mia needed little or no encouragement to take the lead. I was pretty impressed- especially as a Catholic girl threw a Jewish ceremony'. They laughed and Elliot was looking at something behind Luke 'Looks like you might have some competition for a dance tonight mate' he looked around and saw Jade bending over slightly and dancing with a very young girl who looked like she had won the lottery. Luke laughed 'I can always trust one of my cousins to steal my thunder'. Elliot had a sly smile 'it'll be your own kid next mate' 'one day, one step at a time for now Elliot'. He smirked 'well I'm sure you'll have fun trying for as long as it takes' Luke simply looked stunned and glanced at A very pale Christian 'as you're now my father in law I'm just going to leave this conversation'. Taylor and Elliot were laughing uncontrollably as Luke moved swiftly off, purposely not looking at Christian.

Daniel kissed Jade on her forehead, looking happy 'this is a bloody good wedding J' 'Can't complain' they both laughed 'I'm glad I came, I don't think I have anything to worry about with Luke- the way he looks at you...he's not gonna hurt you'. She smiled happily 'I think I've finally managed it Dan'.

Christian had paid for a free bar and it was stocked with the usual drinks and many specially imported Israeli drinks for the occasion. Kate and Ana had dunk quite a few when they stumbled into the womens toilets later in the evening. Jade was in there on her own, re-applying some of her makeup, she looked up, laughing. 'I guess you two found the free bar?' Kate giggled 'it's your friends! They don't stop!'. She was talking about her friends from Israel who had been drinking all evening 'well most of them were meant to be on Army exercises or on a big raid up North. People don't really get drunk at Israeli weddings but I guess they're gonna let loose tonight' she laughed as Kate tripped over how own feet walking to the mirror 'well if I wasn't sleeping with Elliot I'd definitely go for that Daniel guy. Fiiiiiit' Jade shook her head, exasperatedly. 'Well that's...gross. Anyway I've got to go and find my husband'. Ana smiled 'you two are so cute together, it's like a film or something' she grinned and kissed Ana on the cheek. 'Thanks, I've got to go- first dance is soon apparently'.

Unsurprisingly Jade and Luke weren't very traditional with their first dance. The party had been in full swing for a good couple of hours and they didn't want a slow dance to bring the spirit down. The song they danced to was Under the Influence by James Morrison and they ushered other couples up into the dance floor. Jade looked around her as she danced with her new husband. Her eyes rested on Christian and Ana. She had no idea if either one of them was aware of how they looked. The expressions on both their faces was much like the ones she was sure she and Luke had.

Later that night the Grey's and Sawyer's and the guests all waved off the Newlyweds as they headed off to another hotel before leaving on their Honeymoon the next day. Everyone was happy and Mia had planned and pulled off the perfect celebration in two months.

Of course, with an arm around Ana's waist and waving at the departing car Christian had no idea what was coming. A storm was approaching his currently calm and serene little world. He had no idea that Elena was already on her way back to Seattle in a furious rage. She had been blindsided by him and had missed her daughters wedding. She was hardly going to go down without a fight.

Christian was also unaware that in just over three weeks he would be running into a Seattle hospital with his daughters unconscious body in his arms.

* * *

**_A.N- _**_well that all got a bit grim at the end sorry! Sorry if my updates are slower, I'm writing two stories at once at the moment. x_


	16. Chapter 16

Christian was sitting in his office in Escala about to reply to one of Ana's flirty texts from work. He hadn't bothered to go into the office today, working from home instead. It was a few day after the wedding and he was reading Jade's first email from her honeymoon. It was short but it seemed the two of them were enjoying the first leg of their trip in New Zealand and they had sent two pictures of them on a stunning beach and up a mountain.

He was broken from his thoughts by Taylor running so fast into his office that he smacked into the doorframe. His breath was heavy and he had obviously sprinted through the apartment 'Elena- she's here- in the car park' Christian looked up sharply and Taylor continued through hitched breath 'you want me to block her?'. Christian thought for a second 'No, let her in. We need to have this conversation at some point'.

Christian was glancing casually over an email from Barney when Elena stormed into his office. She was wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a blue blouse that showed off a slight amount of cleavage. It was clear she had come straight from the business meetings, onto a plane and directly to here, her heels loud against the floor. Christian glanced up, seeing the look of fury on her face, and sat back in the large chair, tapping his fingers lightly.

'So, how was the business trip?' she was literally fuming with anger, her hands balled into fists. 'Christian don't play smart with me- you planned that wedding because you know I'd be away'. He raised an eyebrow 'actually Jade planned the date. I had nothing to do with it'.

Elena sighed exasperatedly 'and you didn't try and delay her at all did you?'. There was a pause and Christian decided to answer honesty 'No, I guess I didn't. Frankly though Elena I don't think it's my place to tell my child when she can get married'.

Elena hadn't missed the stress on the 'my child' part of Christians sentence and slammed her hands in his desk- though he didn't flinch at all 'are you forgetting that she is my daughter too! Christian you can't just pretend that I'm not her mother, that I'm not the one who gave birth to her'.

Christian watched her, slowly tapping his fingers on the table before he stood up, towering over Elena. His voice was cold and calm 'what you need to remember Elena is that it's irrelevant if you've given birth to Jade or not. What makes you a mother is looking after your child and being there for her. You haven't been there for anything- Jade has been through more than most people in their lifetimes- being abandoned by her mother is one of those things'.

Christian casually ran his hands through his hair 'you gave birth to Jade but I've been both sets of parents to her in the last 20 years. I'm the first to admit I might not have been the best parent to her but you know what Elena- at least I'm here for her, where I have been for her whole life'.

Elena opened her mouth to speak but Christian cut her off sharply 'look Elena, I have things to do and business to take care of. You'll leave this apartment now and if you want to speak to me or my daughter then you'll call or email first. The wedding was the happiest day of Jade's life and until she gets back from her honeymoon I don't want you contacting her'. Christian looks over Elena with coldness 'Taylor will show you out'.

Taylor had appeared in the doorway as if by telepathy and nodded at Christian, a slightly smug smile on his face as Elena swept from the room. Taylor followed her out all the way to the lifts. Even when she was in he sat and watched the security cameras until he saw that she had gone completely from the building.

Christian glanced up again and saw Taylor standing at the door with two tumblers of ice and whiskey 'She's gone, I watched the security cameras' Christian took one of the tumblers gratefully 'thanks. She'll be back at some point'. Taylor shrugged, taking some of his drink 'of course she will. I'm not going to bother reiterating my feelings about that woman but I think she'll wait a little while before coming back'

Christian told Ana what had happened with Elena, mostly because he knew it would lift her mood quite a lot. True to expectations, Ana had been unable to get rid of her smug smile for the rest of the night.

Jade glanced up at Luke from the bed where she was reading a book, curled up tightly under a blanket. Luke glanced over, smiling fondly 'you alright baby?' she mumbled a response sleepily and he laughed, sitting on the huge hotel bed next to her. 'You look shattered, I'm gonna go downstairs and sort out room service, the phone isn't working and you're tired, be nice to have a night in'.

She smiled and turned over slightly to face him 'and that's why I married you' he laughed and kissed her quickly 'I'll be back soon'. Luke left the room and Jade continued to read, feeling her arms going heavy and her eyes loosing focus before losing consciousness.

She came around within a few minutes and looked around groggily, checking wether Luke was back. He wasn't yet and Jade used her elbows to prop herself up, waiting for a few seconds for the dizziness to pass. As it did Luke came back in the room 'alright? I got some traditional Maori food- I don't know what any of it is but it sounded good'. He glanced over her quickly 'are you alright?' she smiled and nodded 'I'm fine'.

Over the next two weeks the newly married Sawyer's went to India and then spent a quiet restful week in the south of Italy. Jade kept it from Luke that she had fainted in the New Zealand hotel room, the two other times it happened over the Honeymoon she managed to hide it well enough that Luke didn't notice. Physically she was exhausted and had no idea what was actually wrong, though she was in denial that there was even a problem. Of course if she knew what was actually going on she would have been in the hospital weeks ago.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Sorry for the slow updates- I had about four chapters for both my stories written on my iPhone notes but my phone is totally dead so I'm working my way back through.

Please review etc, it really helps a lot x

* * *

Carrick and Elliot met Jade and Luke at the airport when they cane back. Both of them were incredibly tanned and holding hands as they came through with their luggage. Jade ran to them both and hugged them tightly, Luke opting for a handshake and manly embrace instead. Carrick was talking to Luke in front as they walked through the airport and Jade fell into step with Elliot behind them. 'So, you got bored of him yet?' she laughed 'not yet!',

'I think the last time I saw you this brown you'd been in Israel for a year. I thought you'd have been in your hotel room all the time- I thought that's what Honeymoon's were for?'. Jade shook her head in despair 'depends if your a sex mad lunatic like yourself' 'point taken' he smirked 'by the way, your dad is meeting us back at Escala, he's been so busy this week he couldn't get time off until later'

Christian, Ana, Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Mia, Jenny, Lexa, Rory and Callie Sawyer, Taylor and Gail were all spending the evening with the newly returned couple, being filled in on their adventurous Honeymoon.

Jade had explained that she felt a little unwell and allowed Luke to do most of the talking, taking a backseat in the conversation and sipping water slowly.

Midway through some conversation Jade stood up, feeling a little dizzy and Christian glanced at her 'are you alright?' she nodded 'just a bit of head rush'. She knew how to lie to him effortlessly and he accepted it, not questioning it any further and she left the room, heading for the bathroom in her old bedroom.

Jade closed the door behind her and held the sink tightly, shaking slightly as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was pale, drawn and her pupils were clearly dilated. As she looked in the mirror Jade tried to breathe slowly and calmly but felt a wave of nausea rise through her and promptly threw up into the toilet, shaking even more.

Jade flushed the vomit away, washed her hands and wiped away some of the involuntary tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

Christian had noted that Jade was looking a little pale and was quiet through the evening but believed her excuses about feeling run down after the whirlwind three weeks. It was late in the evening when everyone left, letting Luke drive his sleepy looking daughter home to their apartment.

Luke came back into the bedroom with a mug of tea that Jade had asked for. In the time it had taken him to make she had fallen fast asleep fully clothed on the bed. He smiled and tucked a blanket over her, deciding to leave her where she was and sleep on the sofa instead.

Jade woke up feeling awful. She had a splitting headache, uncontrollable sneezing and a dry, raspy cough. Luke was awake before her and made pancakes with bacon and maple syrup, bringing them to her in bed and they sat in bed eating breakfast and watching tv. When she finished Jade curled into Luke, who gently stroked her hair 'at least I don't start work again until tomorrow, so I can look after you'. She smiled, though she coughed chestily before she managed to speak 'I can look after myself Luke'. He glanced down at his wife with her pale face, flushed cheeks and red nose 'sure you can, just let me do it alright?'. She vaguely nodded and he realised how ill she must have felt if she had give in to him that easily.

For the next three days Jade had lived out of her bed and stayed in her pyjamas. Luke had had to go back to work but had returned at least twice a day to check up on her, texting her through the day also. Jade hadn't gotten any worse but hadn't got any better either, still holed up in bed and living off lemon and honey drinks, junk food and intermittent sleep.

After a few days of being ill, Gail had heard about it from Luke and called Jade. It didn't matter how many times she said she was fine, Gail pretty much forced her to come round.

Christian came back from the office at lunch to collect some files to take back and give to Ros for a presentation in the morning. Taylor was still at Grey Enterprises, Luke was with Ana at her office and he saw a note from Gail that she was out at the store with Ryan. Christian hummed to himself as he went through the apartment and stopped, seeing Jade curled up on the huge sofa in her pyjamas with a blanket, tissues littered around her. 'Hey Dad' 'uh...not that I mind but why are you here?'. Jade coughed loudly 'Gail heard I was sick and forced me over to look after me like when I was a kid'

Christian couldn't help but smile at Gail's motherly instincts 'you want some soup? I'll make some- well I'll heat some'. Jade managed a weak nod and Christian moved to the kitchen area and microwaved some of Gail's chicken soup.

In the five minutes it had taken Christian to return, Jade looked even worse, struggling to keep her eyes open and she struggled to lift her arms towards the soup bowl. Christian took on the CEO voice and put the bowl down 'right, executive decision, you're going to the hospital, this isn't right'. Jade muttered something and he simply gave her a look that told her there was no point arguing. Christian watched as Jade struggled to stand and swiftly picked her up in his arms, walking directly to the lift.

Christian had never driven so fast with Jade in the car, usually he was especially careful but by the time they had left the Escala car lot she was struggling to stay conscious. On his handsfree headset Christian did a three way call between himself, Taylor and his mother. Grace was organising doctors to meet them at the hospital entrance and Taylor was going to get Gail to drive Luke to the hospital- he didn't want Luke doing anything rash and causing more problems.

As Christian pulled up at the hospital he didn't bother with parking properly or even turning the car off. He ran round and pulled Jade from her seat and into his arms, where he took her unconscious body into the main entrance, where his mother, two doctors and a nurse were waiting for them.

A male doctor took her quickly from Christian and he followed at a breakneck speed as she was placed in a waiting bed, Christian didn't even realise the words 'E.R' on the door. The doctors were moving quickly over Jade, checking, testing and measuring her, talking quickly to each-other. One of the doctors looked up at Christian 'when did this start?' 'she's been feeling rough for a few days. I didn't- we didn't-'. Grace put a hand on his arm 'you weren't to know- you need to step outside. You don't want to watch this'

Luke, Gail and Taylor arrived not long after, hurrying to Christian who was pacing in the corridor. 'Christian where is she? What happened to my wife?'. Before Christian could tell him that he'd heard nothing, the head doctor came out of the room, looking over the small group.

'Mr Sawyer? Can you come in here please? Your wife is asking for you'


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N- **_So I write my chapters on my iPhone and it's been dead recently- Apple replaced my iphone today and thanks to iCloud I have all my chapters back :)_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Luke saw how pale and drawn his wife looked as he entered the room, glancing over the monitor she was attached to. Jade was sitting up in the bed and he vaguely noted the nurse removing the tray of needles and syringes from a tray at the side. 'What-what happened?'. Grace was sat next to the bed and was looking over her granddaughters chart, looking up at Luke's worried face.

Luke walked dazedly to Jade, kissed her lightly and sat in the seat on the other side of the bed. The doctor glanced over 'Grace, do you want to do this?' she nodded, looking a little shocked as the nurses and doctors left.

'Jade...' she smiled weakly and he kissed her lightly, sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed.

Fifteen minutes later Grace stepped out the room, motioning to her pacing son 'Christian, dear, Jade wants to talk to you'. He nodded awkwardly and walked over, Grace smiled at him 'I have to go and check some things, I'll let you talk and I'll be right back'. Christian said nothing and went into the hospital room.

Jade was sat up in the hospital bed, she looked fairly pale but her cheeks were pink and she smiled up as he came in. Luke was sitting next to the bed looking shell shocked 'are you alright? Is everything okay?' Jade smiled up at him. 'Everything is fine, Dad... It's bloody brilliant actually'. Christian narrowed his eyes in confusion 'I don't understand- you were so bad...you passed out' she nodded, a slight smile on her face still

'How do you feel about being a Grandad?'. There was a long pause before Christian seemed to understand what she had said 'you're...you're pregnant?'.

Jade nodded and there were tears in her eyes with her huge smile. He glanced at Luke as if for confirmation and saw that he had a dazed, amazed and deliriously happy look on his face as he nodded at Christian, giving him confirmation. Grace knocked on the open door, holding a chart in hand

'Can I come in?' everyone nodded and she had a wide smile on her face. 'Well, I've spoken to one of the doctors and he reckons that as you were unaware of the pregnancy you became ill because you had worn your body down, not resting enough or eating enough' Luke nodded 'hmm, it must have happened around the wedding, and to think we didn't even know!'. Grace bit the inside of her cheek slightly awkwardly 'Mom? What is it?' she glanced at her worried looking son 'well...we don't know if it is anything to do with the surgery or the accident but your baby is developing quite far back' Jade blinked 'doesn't that just mean I won't get a big bump?'.

Grace pause for a second 'um, no dear... It explains WHY you haven't got a big bump'. There was a long confused pause that Luke was the first to break 'I'm sorry...what are you saying- that she's further along than we thought?' 'she's much further along Luke. With the baby developing so far back it explains the back pain you felt over the last few weeks, also the stomach itself is less likely to stretch when it is developed muscularly' Christian and Luke nodded, aware that Jade was probably fitter than both of them 'Sweetie...I would say you fell pregnant right after the surgery or not long after'. Luke paled, working it out the quickest 'that was- that was ages ago...like six months?'

Grace swallowed 'more like eight'.

There was a long pause and she kept speaking to fill it 'the sonogram puts you at around 32 weeks, the baby starts to put down its fat in the next few weeks, you will actually start to show very soon, and probably very rapidly, although it won't be a large bump'.

Jade was looking like she'd been slapped 'I didn't even think...'

'yes, well I know that after the surgery you have been having fairly irregular and infrequent periods so it's only natural that you wouldn't notice as much'. Christian had a weak voice '32 weeks...how long is it usually?' Grace blinked in surprise at her sons question but Luke answered from the bedside, head in his hands 'full term is 40 weeks, but 37 weeks is usually considered okay...so we've got five weeks to prepare'. His voice was dry and he looked confused and shocked, Grace looked a little wary 'Jade...are you okay?'. She looked shocked but slipped a hand slowly over her flat stomach, a smile creeping up slowly.

* * *

No more cliffhangers- well not for a few chapters at least :)

Please review, it's always appreciated x


	19. Chapter 19

The hospital wanted to make sure that both Jade and the baby were okay, so kept her in for observation for a few days. Jade had been bored out of her mind, spending the whole time sleeping or arguing with nurses and doctors to let her go home. The rest of the Sawyer and Grey family had been told about the upcoming arrival and their friends had quickly been told too. Thankfully this meant that at least Jade had a steady stream of visitors between the arguing and sleeping.

Rory Sawyer was her most frequent visitor, he'd only just moved back to Seattle and didn't start work again for another two weeks. They'd always gotten on and she frequently woke up to see him on his laptop next to her. Luke spent as much time as he could and so did the Grey's, but it was Rory and Lexa Sawyer who were there the most.

Jade blinked her eyes open from yet another deep sleep and glanced over to the side of her bed. Elliot was sitting in the chair, legs on a stool and writing a message on his Blackberry, looking up as she stirred in the bed 'morning, how're you feeling J?' she groaned, pulling the blanket up over herself a little more 'sleepy'

Elliot grinned 'enjoy it whilst you can J, when that kid comes along you're not getting any sleep for a long time. Trust me, I looked after you a lot when you were little. Had a good set of lungs on you and you were more than happy to show them off'. Jade laughed, her hand unconsciously moving to her own belly, which was only the tiniest bit swollen. Elliot smiled, noting the movement 'you don't even look pregnant, you look more like you've had a few too many Taco's'

Jade grumbled 'don't talk about food, my craving started the other day and I keep sending people out to get me things to eat'. Elliot was about to reply but was interrupted by Carrick knocking on the door 'Elliot, Peter has been trying to call you on your business line'. Elliot swore and excused himself from the room, kissing Jade on the cheek and leaving.

Carrick sat at the end of the bed, smiling warmly at his only Grandchild 'so, Grace seems to think you'll be able to go home really soon. All your tests have come back well so she said you can go home and rest. Get all the rest you can before the little one comes along'. Jade smiled 'thank god. I'm going crazy in here Grandad' he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear 'Jade, honestly, how are you taking all of this? Luke is in a bit of a panic but he seems okay, I know this has been a bit of a shock to you both'.

Jade was silent for a few seconds 'Grandad...I just...how am I supposed to be a parent?'. Carrick looked surprised but his voice was still soft and gentle 'what do you mean?'. Jade was twisting the hem of her sheets idly 'my mum is hardly a shining example of parenthood is she?' Carrick said nothing, knowing not to ask any more details on her mother. Jade pulled a thread loose and looked up

'and Dad... I know he's trying, and I know that things are okay now... But I don't know how to be a parent to a child, he wasn't there when I was a kid'. Carrick said nothing, allowing her to continue 'I was raised by my Grandparents and nannies, Dad wasn't there and he didn't care'.

Neither Jade nor Carrick were aware of Christian's presence just outside the slightly open door. He had been heading in but had stopped to respond to an email, leaning against the wall. Unfortunately it meant that he had heard his daughter and fathers entire conversation. It also meant he heard what she said next from inside the hospital room.

'Dad never loved me, when I was little I knew that. I couldn't hug my own father, if I had a nightmare I had to look after myself... I was pretty self sufficient. That's why I went to Israel, it wasn't just national pride, it was showing Dad that I didn't need him to stand up for myself. He had never been there for me, I didn't need him'. Carrick was clearly stunned and Jade spoke again before he could say anything 'do you know how hard it is having to wait 20 years to find out wether your father ever cared about you?'.

Christian had heard enough, turning on his heel and walking from the hospital. Ana was convinced he had a heart, and he knew in that moment that she was right. Because it was definitely breaking at the realisation of just how far he had let down his daughter.

* * *

_Please keep the reviews coming, really helps a lot :) x_


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N- **_This is a bit of a 'trip down memory lane'. Some people wanted to know a bit more of what happened before the story began. This is just a filler essentially, I'll update again very soon _

* * *

_**Sixteen years previously**_

Christian stirred in his bed, he hadn't been asleep for long after hours going over figures for the meeting the next day. He sat up slightly in the bed, seeing what had woken him up.

Jade was standing at the door, bottom lip out and looking upset. She was in the pale pink pyjamas Elliot had brought her and was holding her teddy bear close to her, sucking her thumb with her free hand. Christian could see that she had been crying from the redness of her eyes and the tear tracks down her cheeks.'Jade, what's wrong?' she sniffed, pulling the teddy closer to herself. 'There was a monster under my bed, he's still there Daddy'. Christian inwardly sighed, it seemed that since her fifth birthday got nearer, the nightmares became more frequent, not helped by Mia, who wasn't much older and enjoyed telling Jade ghost stories.

Christian had a feeling that Elliot had also done the same thing and glanced over at the four year old's sad grey eyes and wondered how he was supposed to care for her when he was only in his early twenties himself. Christian shook his head 'no, there isn't, they don't exist Jade'. She was having none of this and he watched as her bottom lip started to tremble before she took a step into the room 'but I want to sleep in here Daddy!'.

Christian gulped, not sure of what to do. He wanted to pick up his daughter and tell her how much he loved her, how he would never let her come to any harm, how he would keep her safe from all the monsters. Instead he led her back to her own bedroom and dutifully checked under the bed before pulling the covers up over her, turning off the light and leaving her to sleep, though she cried the whole night, terrified still, unbeknownst to him.

Christian considered this event a small victory and didn't think about it any more, not until the day he found out Jade had left for Israel.

_**Over Two years Previously**_

Jade had written a quick, short note and left. She didn't know wether to say sorry in the message but had decided against it. She had packed lightly in a black sorts bag and was walking through the airport doors, glancing around for any sign of her Father, Taylor or that other security guy he had just hired- Sawyer was it? She didn't know and she didn't care, as long as none of them had returned early and found the note she was fine.

It appeared they hadn't as she didn't see any of them in the building and she made her way over towards the check in area.

Daniel had been waiting for her, he had flown directly from Tel Aviv and into Seattle. The Director had given him the orders, Jade was Ari's granddaughter and what Ari wanted, The director was more than happy to oblige to. Ari wanted to make sure Jade got safely to Tel Av and Daniel was the only one he trusted enough.

The last time Daniel had seen Jade had been two years previously, as he had been away on all her recent visits. Regardless, he noticed her straight away as she wandered through the airport. Her jet black hair and sharp grey eyes were unchanged over the years and he was surprised by how physically strong she looked. He had expected the kid he knew two years ago, but this was a woman passing near him.

'Jade?' she glanced up and saw him, recognition washing over her 'Daniel? What the hell are you doing here?'. He glanced over her, noting the stitches on her cheek and the bandage wrap on her wrist, remembering that Ari had said she was adept at several fighting and defence styles. Daniel sighed and felt compelled to ask the question 'are you sure about this?'. Jade barely thought about her response and nodded, responding in Hebrew 'yes. Let's go'.

_**Harborview Medical Centre, Seattle, WA. A year and a half previously**_

Jade had been slipping in and out of consciousness for a few days. The last thing she was aware of was the attack on her patrol and then there was intermittent patches she remembered; people shouting and intense, crippling flashes of pain.

She had been trying to wake up for a few days, intermittently aware of her surroundings. She couldn't quite open her eyes for a long time, managing to squeeze her hand slightly but that was it.

Jade woke up again and for the first time she could hear anything. There wasn't much noise but what she could hear was a soft, gentle male voice- speaking English. Jade was confused but relieved that she wasn'twith the people who had attacked her.

Shakily, slowly and over several minutes, Jade opened her eyes. All she could see as she slowly adjusted to the light was a panelled ceiling. She knew it was a hospital and heard the soft voice continuing to speak '. So the night passed. Together they watched the dawn grow slowly in the sky, now bare and cloudless, until at last the sunrise came. It was pale and clear. The wind was...'

As Jade very slowly moved her head towards the voice it stopped. She vaguely recognised the man but wasn't sure from where. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed, holding a book and looking shocked she was awake. He had dark blonde slightly messy curly hair, a strong jaw, prominent cheekbones, well built figure with broad shoulders, intense blue eyes and a light scattering of freckles. Jade glanced over him slowly 'Dad...you work for Dad?'. Her voice was cracked and he immediately stood up, pouring her some water 'My names Luke Sawyer, you're in Seattle, and yes, I work for your dad. You need to drink something'.

Jade was grateful for the cool water he gently tipped into her mouth, she hadn't realised how thirsty she had been. 'I'll go and get a nurse' Jade shook her head slowly 'please...stay for a bit?'. Luke blinked in surprise 'are you sure?' 'yes. Your voice...you've been here a lot?'. She saw the fleeting blush on his cheeks 'my sister is in the same hospital, anytime I'm here I come and visit you...I just read to you, I thought it might help...' Jade smiled lightly 'Please stay...'.

Of course Luke was only too willing to sit with Jade for a little while. He should have run to find a Doctor or Christian but frankly he had been in love with this girl since before she left. When she'd gone it had broken his heart and now here she was, admittedly she was fragile and it was a long road to recovery. Luke glanced into her eyes and wondered to himself if he would ever actually tell her how he felt.

* * *

_Please keep up with the reviews, helps a lot. x_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey, thanks everyone for the reviews etc, always appreciated and very helpful- thanks especially to godlovesbonie for giving me a few ideas._

_Just wondering if anyone recognised the book extract that Luke was reading in my last chapter?_

* * *

Jade was allowed home a few days later, though Grace spent over an hour giving her a lecture on what to eat, what to do, and what to look out for. Luke drove his wife home from the hospital, very slowly and very carefully. Whilst she appreciated it and understood why he was doing it, all Jade wanted to do was curl up in her own bed once again.

Luke had offered to cook dinner but they were both so tired that they ended up sitting on the sofa watching tv with a Chinese takeaway. Jade had invited Lexa around too, she lived with Luke's mother just a few blocks away, though Jade prepared the spare bedroom for her anyway.

Later that evening Jade and Lexa were watching a film with a bowl of ice cream each whilst Luke slept gently on the other sofa, uninterested in their film. Lexa glanced over at Jade as she idly rubbed her slightly rounded belly 'you're finally getting bigger...I'm sorry I couldn't visit more often'. Jade frowned 'it's not your fault you had school, I'm glad to see you back. At any rate you were there more than my Dad'.

Lexa looked surprised 'wasn't he there much?'. Jade's eyes darkened 'no... He didn't visit me once. The day I went in he was there, that was it...he didn't visit again'. Lexa didn't know what to say so but the inside of her cheek.

Jade was disheartened, not paying attention to the film anymore. Her father had taken her to the hospital the day she found out she was pregnant, but in the last two weeks he hadn't made any type of contact with her.

Of course Jade didn't know that he had heard what she'd said to Carrick, but at about three to five weeks until she was due, Jade would have expected him to overlook his feelings for a little while anyway. Christian however had been wallowing in self pity at home, barely speaking to anyone except Ana.

And now she had walked out on him. Christian couldn't understand why Ana had gone, she had asked him to show her how bad it could get an he had done what she'd asked.

On Tuesday morning Luke would once again working for Christian, though by Monday he was annoyed at Christian's lack of communication with his wife over the last ten or so days. It was taking its toll on Jade and she was becoming more and more lonely and lethargic every day he ignored her calls an texts.

On Monday morning Luke woke early and left Jade sleeping peacefully with a quick note before driving through Seattle. Ryan had confirmed to him that Christian was spending the day at Escala and not at the office, so that was where Luke headed.

Luke knocked on Christian's study door and heard a muttered 'yes' before opening it. He didn't even try and hide his surprise, stopping short in the doorway. Christian looked like he hadn't slept in days, his eyes had dark rings underneath, his hair was messed and ruffled and he hadn't shaved for a few days. Luke glanced over the crumpled white shirt and the tie on the desk in a heap, an eyebrow raised

'Uh...are you alright?' Christian looked up 'Yeah, bloody brilliant'. Luke wanted nothing more than to leave this awkward situation but sighed and asked 'what's happened?'. Christian looked up at Luke with sad eyes 'Ana...Ana left me'. Luke managed an 'oh' and watched Christian for a second, he looked so broken, and Luke noticed the beginnings of a model glider on the desk

Luke groaned a little and sat down opposite Christian, who glanced over him warily 'do you love her?'. The older man shrugged weakly 'I think so' Luke pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation 'the first time you met her, what was Ana wearing?'. Christian didn't even pause for thought 'skirt, blue sweater, brown boots- why?' he noticed that Luke had a slight smile on his lips before leaning forward in his char.

'Christian, the first time I saw Jade was when I came here for my second interview with Taylor. She was wearing this blue dress, her hair was a mess and she was shouting at someone on the phone- I couldn't help myself. Taylor told me to stay away from the boss's daughter but I couldn't. Then she went to Israel and I thought I'd lost her, when she was brought back I took any excuse to sit with her, just reading to her, then when she woke up it was such a relief'

Luke looked Christian in the eye 'I knew that there was no way I was letting Jade go and it took her turning me down once before even agreeing to go to dinner. Now I'm married to her and I've got a kid coming in a few weeks...if you love Ana, you'll try, it might not work but you'll try'.

Christian blinked at Luke for a second 'you loved her all that time?' he nodded awkwardly, 'yep. Anyway, I'll leave you to winning your lady back, I've got to take Jade to a scan, let me know how it goes. Um, also, I know you're my boss but you're also my wife's father- she wants you to talk to her, I think she's lonely'. Christian grumbled and nodded, absently looking out of the window of his study. Luke felt a little defeated but knew he would get no where right now. With a polite nod to Christian he left, heading gratefully home to his wife to wake her and take her to the scan. Of course Luke would tellJade about Ana leaving and Christian's current state- knowing full well that she would go there herself.

Jade was walking slowly, whilst her bump wasn't physically that large, she was still carrying a baby and it had started to pack on weight in the last few days. She was tired, irritable, hungry and constantly aching all over. She was wearing a black maxi dress and looked exhausted, getting out of the lift in the Escala apartment.

Jade wondered into the great room and saw Taylor talking to Gail whilst she cooked something. She couldn't help but grin 'hey Jason, what are you doing here? I thought you were off?' he looked up in surprise but his expression softened when he saw who it was

'technically yes, but Gail's on her own so I'm keeping her company'. Jade smirked 'yeah, bet you are' Gail giggled and Taylor rolled his eyes 'mature Jade, very mature'.

She shrugged and glanced around 'is my Dad in his study?' they both nodded, looking wary. Jade took the hint and steeled herself before heading for the study.

Luke had warned her about her fathers current state so she wasn't too surprised but it was still a side to him she had never ever seen. Christian glanced up from the model glider with surprise 'Jade...what are you doing here?'. She was hurt, the tone of voice was as clear as saying he didn't want to see her. Jade swallowed and stared at her father for a few seconds 'I came here to ask you something. Ana left you, right?'.

Christian nodded, looking confused 'yes... Why?'. Jade could hear that tone of voice again and felt a familiar pang of hurt and annoyance 'I was coming here to try and make things better, but you know what, I don't care Dad. I've been in the hospital for ten days now- you visited me on the first day for twenty minutes and that was it. Too busy for your own daughter?'.

Jade's tone was cold and Christian was surprised, holding part of the wing for the model glider 'Jade, I heard what you said to Carrick, about me as a father...I was outside the room. You said you couldn't be a parent when you'd had one like me'

Jade didn't even look that surprised, instead her expression turned quickly to anger, her voice darkly sarcastic 'oh I'm sorry, did I upset you in a private conversation with my grandfather by telling him how I felt? I'm sooo sorry Dad'.

He blinked and she continued before he had a chance to even open his mouth 'you don't know what it was like for me, Elliot was more of a fucking father to me than you ever were. You know how long I was terrified of the monsters under my bed? You know how long I spent trying to get good grades to please you Dad? I brought a report card home once with straight A's but you didn't even look at it, told me I was holding you up for work. You know how many nights I spent crying my eyes out in this apartment wondering why both my parents hated me. You know how long I planned to go to Israel- to get away from this fucking place?'.

Christian opened his mouth to speak but Jade cut him off, shouting at him 'no you don't! You didn't care and you only just started giving a shit about my life, but now Ana's gone I get my old Dad back, the one who didn't know and who didn't care'.

Christian stood up sharply, looking annoyed 'Jade, don't you dare say I didn't care about you-'. She cut him off sharply, holding her belly 'feel it, Dad, feel it'. Christian looked wary but gingerly reached out and laid a hand on her belly, which looked like she was only a few months along.

Under the material and the skin Christian felt the tiny sign of life in the gentle movement beneath the belly. He looked up in amazement but Jade had daggers in her eyes 'my child isn't going to be let down by you again and again, I went through that enough. They won't have you miss their graduation, turn up two hours late to their 18th birthday meal, refuse to hug them until they're an adult, and try and buy their affection with money- because you're not getting the chance to. Don't contact me'.

Jade felt defeated and emotional as she stormed from the apartment, he hadn't fought to see her child, and he hadn't denied anything. Instead Christian had simply watched her leave and walk out of his life without saying a word.


	22. Chapter 22

Christian channelled his energies into getting Ana back, brainstorming how to do it. He'd been crushed even further by Jade's words but had decided to give her at least five days to cool down. She had been beyond angry, he didn't even know the word for it- livid didn't even cover it either. Had he been that bad of a father? Admittedly he'd always known that Jade and he weren't exactly close, but he hadn't expected the outpouring of emotion from her.

Christian wanted his daughter back with him but frankly he knew that for at least a few days that wasn't going to happen. Christian had taken Luke's advice and a dozen long stemmed roses had been sent to Ana the ext day. That night however Christian spent alone with his thoughts and his nightmares, the two most precious things in his life had walked away from him.

Ana had received the roses at her otherwise empty apartment after a long first day at work. She had sat down to watch tv when another knock at the door interrupted her. Ana wandered over and opened the door, surprised at who was there. Jade was wearing grey sweat pants and a white top, which only highlighted how much her belly had grown. She looked tired and drawn, hair in a messy bun.

Ana blinked in surprise 'Jade...hi...do you wanna come in?'. Jade nodded and came in, glancing around the apartment 'nice place, the Kavanagh's I'm assuming?'. Ana smiled 'yeah, graduation present for us. Are you okay?'.

She was looking over Jade and she shrugged 'not bad. I'm going out of town for a few days and was on my way out...I thought I'd come here quickly'. Ana sat down heavily on the sofa 'Christian told you then?'.

Jade nodded 'yes, well he and I aren't talking anymore. I just wanted to make something clear- Christian Grey has never been much of a father, that's too late to change. But you've been his saviour, whatever you're doing and whatever happened between you it can't be worth leaving him behind. This has changed him- for the better- and no one else had done that before, no matter how many women he tied up and fucked'.

Ana blanched at Jade's harsh words but didn't really know what to say, Jade filling in the gaps in conversation

'I'm no longer speaking to Christian but whatever happened between the two of you I want to make something clear- you've seen the dark and thanks to you the test of us have seen the light- he's not seeing this baby but not seeing you again will crush him more... Please, just try again. I can deny him his grandchild but I cant live with him not being with the only person he's ever loved- imagine if he'd told me I couldn't date Luke- I would have defied him anyway but that's not the point. I have never loved like that before and I never will again to be honest- it wouldn't matter if Luke and I split up and didn't speak for years, he would still be the love of my life. As much as it pains me to say it, Christian Grey is your Luke Sawyer, don't let something like that skip through your fingers'.

There was a long pause before Ana said anything, deep in thought 'why are you cutting contact with him?'

'he's failed as a parent, that's all I want to say about it. Just promise me you won't give up without giving him a chance?'. Ana was confused but thoughtful, agreeing to consider her proposal as Jade left the apartment.

Luke walked out of Taylor's office and passed Christian who was coming into the apartment from the lift. 'Luke, can you bring me the files from Welch in my study'. It wasn't a question and Luke turned back to get the files as Christian walked towards his study.

Luke knocked on the open door and Christian glanced up as he put the file on the table 'How are things going with Ana then?'. Christian opened the file and clenched his jaw, blatantly avoiding speaking to or looking at Luke. 'Christian...have I done something wrong?' Christian looked up with dark eyes 'let's not do this now Luke'. He shook his head 'no, you'll tell me now what I've done'. 'YOU haven't done anything, it's Jade, she said I couldn't see the baby'.

Luke looked astounded, his mouth dropped slightly and his eyes were wide with shock. 'She said WHAT?'. Christian raised an eyebrow 'you didn't know?'. Luke shook his head, still looking annoyed 'of course she didn't, I wouldn't have agreed to that decision and I definitely wouldn't have let her go to Portland'. Christian looked confused 'She's gone to Portland? She's due in a few weeks!'.

Luke sighed, scratching his stubble distractedly 'yes, well she's got art work on display at Josè's show so she's gone down there- I'm driving down tomorrow when I finish here. Jade's staying with Jenny, if anything happens I can get there in 50 minutes on a flight. I tried to stop her but, well...you know what she's like'.

Christian ran a hand through his hair 'I'm taking Ana in Charlie Tango tomorrow, she wants to see the show... Come with us'. Luke nodded distractedly 'yeah, right I'm sorry but I really need to go and ring my wife'. Christian nodded and Luke walked quickly from the room, pressing speed-dial.

Jade was sitting in her hotel room with her feet up, watching a film sleepily. Jenny was out shopping and she was on her own, waiting for Jose to come and meet her. Jade saw her mobile ringing and answered it with a stifled yawn 'Luke? I thought you were working?'.

She could easily hear the anger in his voice 'you told your father he couldn't see our child? What the fuck Jade?'. She was surprised but bit back immediately 'he's my father Luke' 'yeah? Well he's my father in law, don't be so petulant and childish Jade, you can't meddle in the life of our baby before it's even born- stop being so fucking selfish and get over your problems with your dad-'. Jade didn't listen to any more. Her hormones were racing and she was shattered and barely awake.

Without thinking she threw the phone against the wall in a fit of anger. Luke had no idea on what she was upset about or why, she couldn't be dealing with him right now. AsJade broke down in tears she felt a painful twinge across her stomach, making her cry out in both panic and pain.


	23. Chapter 23

Jade froze up, holding her stomach in a stunned silence for a few minutes. The pain didn't come again thankfully, she didn't know what it was but it had terrified her. Grace had spent hours and hours telling her about what to look out for and what could go wrong. Now that something had happened he found her mind going blank. Jade sat there for about half an hour, waiting to see if anything else happened. Thankfully it didn't and Jade pushed it to the back of her mind, picking the sim card out of the wrecked pieces of her phone.

Luke was now beyond angry. She might be his wife and she might be Christian's daughter but that have her no right to dictate who would be able to see their child. They hadn't found out the sex so they always referred to their unborn child simply as 'the baby', though Luke knew that Grace had accidentally seen the charts and knew the sex.

Did Jade really have the power to decided who could see the baby? Christian was his father in law and Luke was pretty sure that gave him at least some standing in the situation. He was pissed off with her, really pissed off, and the first thing he did was head back into Christian's study.

'Christian- what time are you heading to Portland tomorrow?'. He glanced up, seeing how angry Luke looked 'After Ana finishes work, why?'. Luke was breathing heavily, jaw tightly clenched and his knuckles white around his phone 'I need to see Jade, first argument as a married couple and she's 37 weeks pregnant and all the way in bloody Portland'. Christian pressed a speed dial number, picking up his phone 'Ana, can you take tomorrow afternoon off work?...yes...okay good...you, Luke and myself are taking Charlie Tango at lunchtime then, Luke wants to see Jade and it gives you and I a chance to talk...very well, I'll email you later, Goodbye'.

Christian hung up and looked up at Luke 'Ana's taking the afternoon off work, we can head to Portland at about 2 pm if that's okay with you?'. He nodded 'of course...women eh? Jesus Christ, how are we meant to know what's going on with them?'. Christian managed a light laugh 'exactly. It didn't go well with Jade then?'. Luke sighed 'no, not at all. Your daughter is just so difficult sometimes'. Christian exhaled deeply in agreement.

Jade barely looked around the gallery at the pre-showing as Jose led her around. He was her best friend probably, now that Jenny was living so far away they didn't see each other as much, and she had so much in common with Jose. Of course he knew something was up with her but she simply denied it repeatedly. What Jade did notice of the gallery was that everything looked stunning, though she was so distracted she didn't even register her own art work was there. Barely listening to anyone there, Jade excused herself early that evening and went back to her hotel room, sleeping deeply.

Ana, Christian and Luke were in Charlie Tango the next day, all sitting in frosty silence. Typically Christian had taken off at exactly 2pm, on time to the very second. Ana didn't really know what to say in the silence and glanced behind her at Luke, who was staring out of the window, jaw clenched and twisting his wedding ring distractedly. Christian briefly glanced back as well 'Luke, are you okay?'. All he got in response was a faint murmur of acquiesce and Luke barely glanced up at all, looking at his watch, silent wishing away the next few minutes before they landed in Portland. He was angry at Jade of course, but frankly he missed her more.

Jade heard a knock on her door and opened it sleepily, surprised to see Luke there, looking warily over her. She blinked in surprise 'Luke...you're here' he responded blankly 'indeed, can I come in, I think we have a few things to talk about'.

Jade stepped aside and let her husband in, sitting down slowly on the edge of the bed, holding her small bump as she did. Luke exhaled deeply 'Jade...you can't keep our baby away from your father, you're his little girl, and this will be his grandchild, he wants to be a part of your life and a part of our family...'. Luke trailed off under Jade's steely gaze 'Please Luke, not now, I am so tired, it feel likeI haven't slept in years. I'm going to sleep for a few hours'. She looked him in the eye for a few seconds and crawled over the bed, snuggling under the covers. Luke watched her silently for a second, noticing the fatigue on her face before he dragged off his shoes and shirt, climbing into the bed beside her. Luke automatically curled himself around Jade's body, holding her tightly against him and resting a hand on her belly. Jade murmured sleepily with a slight smile on her lips as Luke muttered into her ear 'sleep, we'll talk later. I love you'.

Christian and Ana were filling the five or so hours before the gallery showing by spending time in a restaurant Christian had chosen- of course. They had had a few drinks at the bar and whiled away a few hours before the meal. The conversation had been a little stilted and awkward to begin with but at least they were talking. Christian couldn't help but think he was achieving little victories one step at a time. The next thing he had to fix was his relationship with his daughter.

Luke decided to let Jade sleep as long as she needed, knowing that once the baby came she wouldn't have many more chances for uninterrupted sleep. It was 6.45 by the time he finally woke her with a soft kiss 'honey, we have to be at the show in half an hour'. She stirred and he kissed her again 'babe wake up, we haven't got time to talk, you need to get ready for the show'.

Jade tried getting ready as quickly as possible and began to get more and more annoyed as Luke tried to make her hurry up. He wasn't doing it on purpose but it was winding her up further and further until she made an excuse and went into the bathrom to finish off her makeup. As she looked at herself in the mirrs Jade yet again felt a searing pain in her stomach that made her double over in pain, clutching the edge of the sink with white knuckles. Jade managed to stop herself from shouting out, breathing deeply and shaking until the pain subsided. Like the one the day before, the pain went and didn't seem to come again. Jade was confused and scared, but finished her makeup and came out into the room, Luke glancing at her 'you look beautiful J...are you alright? You look a little pale?'. Jade shook her head and smiled a little 'No, everything's fine'.

Christian and Ana were looking around the gallery, both quite amazed by the work on display. Jose's photographs were brilliant, but they were both even more bowled over by Jade's paintings. One was an incredibly detailed depiction of a ballet dancer in mid dance, somehow Jade had managed to portray the fluid motion through the image. It was incredible, but the one beside it was even better, a small grou of people were talking animatedly around it. It was a huge canvas with a fully formed foetus in a womb that had visible veins and incredible detail, the womb itself an almost golden colur, with a slightly golden tinge around the edge of the baby. Christian was amazed once again at just how talented his little girl was, glancing at the corner of the canvas. It was signed 'J Grey Sawyer' and a small date shwoed him that it had been painted only a few weeks after she had found out she was pregnant.

Behind them Ana and Christian heard a noise and turned around, seeing Jade talking to Jose, both looking very happy at the outcome of the night. Christian and Ana slowly walked over, Christian holding out a hand to Jose 'Mr Rodriguez, very good work' 'Thanks Mr Grey'. Jose turned to speak to Ana and Christian and Jade were left speaking to eachother awkwardly. 'So...hows the baby doing?' Jade looked echausted as he looked over her warily, rubbing her stomach 'yeah...fine thanks'. Christian was clutching at anything to keep the conversation going with his daughter 'Jade, can we speak tonight? the show is nearly over and-'. Jade held up a hand and cut him off 'not now, I just want to go home frankly, I'm exhausted'. Christian nodded, it wasn's a 'no', at least that was something.

Jade was too tired to drive home and wanted to get back to Seattle that night, completely exhausted and giving in to boarding Charlie Tango. She was sat in the front with christian, Ana and Luke in the back. Christian had made sure his heavily pregnant daughter was in his eyesight the whole time.

It was as they appreached Seattle again that Jade suddenly clutched at her stomach and groaned in pain, making everyone in the helicopter whip their heads around to look at her as the pain came again. Luke's eyes were wide 'J are you okay? Is it the baby?'. Jade response was another pained noise, doubled over in her seat.

Christian looked panicked, as did Ana and Luke in the back 'Is it the baby? Are you okay?'. Jade was breathing heavily and her eyes were full of pain 'I need t get to the hospital, I thbink the baby's coming'. Luke was already on the phone before she had finished the sentence and Christian looked at the skyline. They were only minutes away from the Escala building, it would be quicker to go from the apartment building.

Jade was shouting and moaning in complete agony now, pain rippling accross her belly and her back. Christian had never been so nervous landing charlie tango and this wasn't the time to start shaking and messing things up. As the helicopter landed and the blades slwoed down, Luke immediately jumped out of his own seat and opened Jade's door, allowing her to practically fall into his arms. Ana and Christian both hurried out of the helicopter in time to see Jade's legs covered in blood before she passed out in Luke;s arms, the sound of ambulance sirence approaching.


	24. Chapter 24

Jade was in serious pain, her waters had broken and she was quickly entering labour. By the time she was in the ambulance with Luke and the paramedics she was being told to keep calm and remember the breathing techniques, but the pain was making all of that go out of the window.

Taylor had pulled round the car to the front entrance and both Ana and Christian wordlessly slipped into the seats, Taylor driving behind the ambulance at breakneck speeds.

When Jade was whisked away to the delivery suite the midwife looked a little worried 'you're nearly fully dilated, you've lost a little blood but the drip should make up for that, if you feel the need to push, tell me okay?'.

Frankly Jade hadn't been listening at all, the baby's development so far back meant that Jade was suffering some of the worst contractions and back pain possible.

Luke was visibly relieved when Grace came in the room, quickly checking over the charts and wincing slightly every time Jade made a pained noise. She'd heard plenty of women in labour but this was her only grandchild, it wasn't an easy thing to listen to.

Grace was grateful Luke was there in the room, pretending the keep calm as the labour began to rapidly quicken. He was clearly terrified judging by just how pale he was and the absolute fear in his eyes as his wife shouted in pain and squeezed his hand as hard as she could.

Luke was glad the delivery was so quick, not only was his wife clawing and squeezing at his hand with every contraction and push, she was screaming the place down.

Grace had tried to keep her granddaughter calm but it wasn't much use, the labour progressed so quickly that there was no time for nice calm breathing techniques, visualisations or frankly an epidural. She hated seeing Jade in so much pain but was somewhat comforted by watching how Luke was with her. He was standing beside her, holding her hand and rubbing an ice cube over her head when necessary. Whilst Luke looked terrified of the situation, he didn't falter and kept his calm for his wife.

Jade was breathing heavily through a contraction and looked over at Grace, who was flicking through some notes 'Gran? Is-is- is Dad here?' she nodded 'he's waiting outside with the rest of the family'. Jade didn't say anything more on the subject as another painful contraction washed over her

The midwife glanced up 'do you know the sex of the baby?' they shook their heads and she smiled 'one more push and you'll be able to find out'.

That was all the motivation Jade needed and after one more painful push she felt her body relax and the couple heard the incredible sound of a tiny, crying child.

Luke gasped slightly and Jade tried to sit up shakily 'is- is everything okay?'. The midwife smiled, placing the tiny crying body on Jade's chest, having rubbed the blood off. 'It's a girl, congratulations'.


	25. Chapter 25

Luke looked down at his wife and baby, feeling a swelling in his chest and realising that he would never ever love anyone as much as he loved his wife. As he leant down to kiss his daughters head he felt tears in his eyes, she was tiny, fragile, and perfect.

Jade had tears in her eyes too as Grace took a picture of the three of them, though neither noticed as they were kissing. Jade looked up into her husbands eyes and spoke quietly 'thank you'. Luke looked a little confused 'what did I do?'. 'Made me whole again'. Luke had a lump in his throat looking over the two most important women in his life.

Ana, Christian, Elliot, Carrick, Mia, Jenny, Taylor, Rory, Lexa and Gail were sitting or pacing outside the delivery room in silence until it was broken by the sound of the door opening. Luke had clearly been crying a little but had the biggest smile imaginable on his face, looking a little dazed. Everyone was listening with baited breath.

'Jade's fine, the baby's fine- it's a girl'. The group erupted into uncharacteristically loud cheers and bouts of hugging each-other and Luke. Rory pulled his brother into a tight embrace, beaming 'You're a Daddy Luke, god, Dad would be so proud of you' Luke coughed the lump from his throat away 'thanks mate, she's gorgeous'.

Taylor asked 'have you thought of a name?' Luke nodded but glanced at Christian 'Jade's been asking for you, she wants to see you in the room'. Christian raised his eyebrows in surprise but stood and quickly moved into the room, closing the door behind him, cutting off the excitable voices in the corridor.

Jade was sat up in her bed, she looked both exhausted and full of energy at the same time. The normally harsh lights were dimmed slightly and he noticed that they were alone in the room, other than the little bundle in her arms which was making soft noises.

Jade glanced up, displaying no emotions as he entered the room. 'You gave me quite a fright on Charlie Tango Jade, I thought...' he trailed off slightly and she nodded 'It wasn't the best timing I know'.

Christian didn't know what to do with himself and moved closer to the bed, getting a glimpse at the tiny sleeping baby in her arms. She was gorgeous, a tuft of dark blonde hair on her head 'she's got Luke's hair then'. Jade laughed softly and motioned for Christian to take the baby from her which he did gently, looking into the face of his grandchild.

'Hey there little one, I'm your Grandaddy' Christian was visibly moved by the sight of the sleepy girl in his arms, cuddling into him slightly, it was what Jade had wanted to see. 'Dad, her names Faith' he looked up 'I like it, that's what Mia wanted to call you, got it from a tv show I think' Jade laughed and Christian spoke again 'why faith?'.

Christian had a vague idea why and was proven right 'because after I told Luke I wouldn't date him the first time he asked me why. I told him that I had too many problems and I was too messed up to probably even date ever again. I had just come out of a coma and I was in physical rehab three days a week, I was such a mess. You know what Luke said to me?'. Christian shook his head truthfully 'he said he'd wait, and he had faith in me that I would get better, and that gave me faith in myself'.

Christian couldn't help but think that his daughter couldn't possibly have found anyone better to be with if she'd tried. 'That's beautiful, a perfect choice of name'. Jade settled back a little in the bed to get more comfortable 'Dad, you only get one chance with her, one chance and that's it'. Christian understood and nodded, looking down at the tiny bundle in his arms 'trust me, I won't waste this chance'.

* * *

_A.N- Just occured to me that we're about halfway to the *really* big stuff- (which for some reason I've already written and have stored somewhere safe) at Chapter 50, but there's a whole lot more up and down to go before that. Enjoy x_


	26. Chapter 26

_to Gingerlady- enjoy :) _

_Hope you all like this. You can't have elena Lincoln without a Bit of drama can you_

* * *

Both Jade and Luke were fairly quick to adjust the being parents, despite having barely any time to prepare. Jade had insisted upon a Jewish naming ceremony a few days after the birth. The little girl had been officially named Faith Sapir Sawyer, and Ivy had eventually been allowed to return home with her little girl, Luke driving incredibly carefully.

She had been kept in hospital for six days and when she got back Luke had already begun packing their things up. It wasn't that their apartment wasn't okay for raising a child, it was more that Jade wanted a new, fresh start.

The apartment was where she had been staying before she had even gone to Israel, she was now a very different person. All the paperwork had been pushed through by Christian, and Jenny had helped with the legalities of the situation, more than happy to help out her best friend and her new goddaughter.

They would be able to start moving to the new place within two weeks, but the amount of things they had and the fact that Faith was so little, it was probably going to take them much longer.

Jade was adjusting well to being a mother, still wearing baggy clothes even though she had already dropped off the little bit of extra weight she'd gained during the pregnancy. They were lucky that Jade had given up smoking and drinking for her own personal reasons, without even realising she was pregnant, Faith's checkups and tests all showed a normal and healthy baby.

Jade was packing up the last of her and Luke's belongings two weeks later when she heard a knock at the door. Luke was out and she was alone in the apartment, picking up her sleepy daughter and holding her close as she made her way tithe door. Opening it she felt her jaw literally drop in shock 'Grandad?'. Ari Shamir was standing in her doorway, a huge smile on his face.

He was a slightly older man of indiscernible age, he had darkly tanned skin, soft wrinkles around his eyes and forehead and light brown eyes. Physically he still looked strong, never having lost the physique from years as an agent and in the army, though his curly black hair was flecked with grey, he still looked like he could take most people down in a fight. Ari was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt, his accent strong but his English perfect 'surprise'. Jade was overcome with emotion and using her spare arm, hugged her grandfather.

'What are you...? I thought you were in Israel?' he nodded 'I was, but I told the Director I needed time off. I sorted a lot of things out for him whilst you were getting married- he was willing to return the favour'.

Jade was beaming, allowing Ari in and closing the front door 'he always told me I'd regret leaving, said I'd miss the hectic, mental schedule and day to day tasks...though I didn't really have a choice about leaving really did I?'. Ari grimaced slightly at the memory of his granddaughter in the Israeli hospital being worked on by the country's best and brightest. She had flatlined at least twice, Ari had been so distraught that Daniel had had to pull him away from the area, shouting at him that he wasn't helping the situation.

'Now is not the time to discuss what happened to you. It haunts me all the time. I'd rather focus on my granddaughter as she is now and my great-granddaughter' Jade smiled and placed the sleepy bundle into Ari's arms. 'Her name is Faith Sapir Sawyer'. Ari laughed a little, none of the Grey's had understood the Hebrew reference 'So, is this going to become a tradition?'.

Jade laughed and shook her head 'no, it was Luke actually, his idea. I think David gave him some English to Hebrew dictionary and he looked up Sapphire and saw 'Sapir', I don't think I want a family tradition of stone themed names to be quite honest'.

Ari smiled and looked down at Faith, who was opening her eyes, he spoke in Hebrew to her 'hello beautiful, may god watch you and watch over you'.

Ari had been a little choked up seeing his Granddaughter not only so happy but also so healthy and full of life. It had been a long road to watch her go down. Seeing Faith had been the ultimate present however after hours on a plane, the little girl was perfect in every way.

Seeing Faith and Jade also meant one other thing. He couldn't come to Seattle without seeing his own daughter.

Elena glanced up and saw her father at the salon entrance, looking a little lost and out of place. She motioned to a junior to take over what she was doing and scurried over. 'Dad? What are you...what are you doing here?'. Whilst she looked happy she also looked confused and taken aback, he hadn't actually informed her he was even in the country.

'Actually Dad do you want to come to my office?' he nodded and followed her through the salon and into the spacious black and white office, where they both sat down on opposite sides of the desk. 'Sorry I didn't forewarn you about my arrival, the Director only told me at the last minute I could even get the time off'.

Elena nodded, scratching her hand distractedly 'I assume you came over to see the baby?'. Ari's voice was cold 'she has a name' 'indeed, incase you'd forgotten my daughter won't speak to me or see me, let alone let me see her child. What's her name?'.

Ari was quiet for a second 'Faith, her name is Faith'. Elena exhaled deeply 'it's a beautiful name. When are you seeing her?' Ari frowned 'I saw her earlier'. He watched his daughters face cloud with anger 'so she's apparently fine with you seeing her and the baby?'.

Ari didn't really think before he muttered under his breath 'yes well, I didn't abandon her on steps on a Seattle winter night did I?'. Elena flipped with anger 'what did you say?'.

Despite himself Ari rolled his eyes 'what you're forgetting Elena is that the only knowledge Jade has of you is that you gave her up, and that you slept with her father- that is it. She spent countless summers with me, I taught her Arabic and refined her Hebrew, I made sure that she could fight to protect herself. Admittedly what happened on that command post was horrific, but there was no way to prepare for that. I have done everything in my power to protect Jade. You gave her up. That's why I'm allowed to see Faith'.

Ari didn't look back as he stormed out of the managers office and out of the salon, in the full knowledge his daughter probably wouldn't speak to him again.

Jade was looking around the new apartment with a smile. Faith was in her baby carry cot and actually asleep which made a nice change. The apartment was huge, both of their salaries and the sale of the old apartment meant that they could afford this palatial apartment. It was more or less open plan for the main area and the kitchen, four bedrooms and an office that Jade was setting up as a studio were on the other side, all closed off.

One was furnished with Luke and Jade's things, another was decorated for their daughter. Luke had meticulously painted the walls and Jade had spent several hours doing a mural painting on one of the walls. It was perfect and Jade was willing to admit that she was finally happy, finally everything was fitting into place. As she watched her husband pick their little girl up and softly sing her back to sleep, Jade smiled to herself.

She spent the next hour or so working out where certain things should go, including their gym equipment from the old apartment. Luke needed to keep in shape for his job and Jade was used to staying in peak physical shape, so they had brought weights, a cross trainer, rowing machine and running machine, now putting them all in one of the spare rooms.

Over the next few days Christian, Ana, Rory, Mia, Elliot, Carrick, Grace, Jose or even Taylor and Gail came to visit Jade and help out, giving her some time away from the baby and to get her life back together a little. Whilst she loved Faith unconditionally, she appreciated the hour or so someone looked after her in the main room whilst she could do the washing or have a long bath.

Jade had also begun to use the exercise machines again, normally when Faith was asleep in her carry cot a few feet away. Grace complained that she shouldn't push her body but even Christian was quick to point out that Jade was used to being so physically fit that she knew what her limits were.

She fairly quickly managed to build her strength and stamina back up again, completely unaware that time was running out before she would have to fight for her life, physically taking herself to the limit and over.

For now though, everything seemed okay.


	27. Chapter 27

Jade was sitting on the floor in the Escala apartment living room area. Faith was lying on the large baby blanket next to her, gurgling at a soft rattle in her little hands. Faith was now four months old, dressed in a red and white polka dot baby grow, she had her mothers grey eyes and her fathers blonde hair.

Jade and Luke had refused to hire a nanny, not really needing one anyway as Jade's work was going to keep her at home. She had spent a lot of time at Escala in the last four months, Luke and Christian were in and out during the day and it meant she wasn't on her own all the time.

Today was another day that Jade had come to the apartment, Luke and Christian were in the City but she enjoyed the relaxing feeling of Escala, and Faith seemed to be calmer there.

Gail had been out grocery shopping and returned to find an exhausted looking Jade cradling her crying daughter on a sofa. Gail put the bags down and watched the mother and baby for a few seconds, the kitchen area open to the living room area.

Jade had cut her hair to her a little and it was in sleek, casual waves. Her body was once again as it had been before the pregnancy; trim and toned to perfection, she looked better than she had in years. Gail knew the reason for this.

Jade was finally happy, it had taken a long time, but Luke was as much her salvation as Ana was to Christian, the new four month old addition had made Jade complete, filled a gap in her life that she wasn't even aware she was missing.

Gail smiled as Faith calmed down, the cries turning into sleepy gurgles. She made her way over 'I love having the two of you here during the day, it's wonderful to see how you are with her'. Jade grinned and sat down on the sofa, Gail sitting on the one opposite.

'There was a time when I thought I'd never see you this happy, I'm always going to be happy you found Luke'. She smiled, looking up from her daughter 'he's not bad is he?'. Gail watched the yawning baby with a soft smile 'soon she'll be crawling and walking, then you'll have a proper handful'. Jade laughed 'I can't wait until she starts talking, that'll be amazing'.'Mmm, 'Auntie Gail', you're right, that'll be lovely to hear'.

Jade looked up briefly 'Don't be silly, she's probably going to call you grandma, you've been more of a parent to me than any other person in my life'. Gail looked both happy and surprised at this, Jade frowned 'if you'd rather not then...' Gail shook her head 'oh god no, I just didn't realise you felt like that?'.

Jade shrugged 'you've always been there for me, regardless, my Mum's never shown an interest. It's not a hard decision to make really'. Faith started making noises again and Jade sighed 'I think she wants feeding, I'll see you in a little bit'. She stood up slowly with Faith and walked out of the room, leaving Gail with a happy look on her face.

Grace made her way over to her granddaughters apartment when he finished her shift later that day. She'd rung ahead to check where Jade was and was greeted at the front door with a huge smile and a tight hug. 'Hi, I haven't seen you in ages, you want anything to eat?'.

Grace smile and shook her head 'I'm fine, it's only a passing visit'. 'Okay, Faith has just fallen asleep finally, she's in the nursery'.

Grace nodded and sat down on the comfy sofa 'you know the Charity Coping Together?' Jade nodded absently 'the one for parents with drug addiction?'. 'Yes, well we are hosting a fundraising ball for them in Saturday night...can you come?'.

Jade shook her head immediately 'I can't leave Faith'. 'What if you had someone look after her in a quiet part of the house, away from the noise? You could go up and see her whenever you wanted. I just think it'd be good for you to spend time with people'. Jade considered for a few minutes 'If you can convince Gail to look after Faith in my old room or something then yeah, I'll probably do that'.

Grace's face split into a huge smile and she hugged Jade tightly. 'Thank you dear, I'll talk to Gail as soon as possible'.

Jade had been in the bath for a long time, totally relaxing for once. Luke had run it for her and offered to look after Faith whilst she was in it. She was in a pair of short black pyjama shorts and a blue shirt of Luke's when she wandered back into the living room area.

Jade stood and watched the sight in front of her for a few seconds, a smile across her lips. Luke was holding Faith in his arms, standing by the huge floor to ceiling glass windows and talking quietly to his daughter.

'That's your Grandad's house over there' Jade smiled, knowing that at night time the lights from Escala could just about be seen from their own building. 'And that's where I met your Mummy, Uncle Taylor told me to stay away from Mummy but I didn't. She's the best thing that ever happened to me, and now I've got you. But no man is ever going to date you Faith, not till you're 50 years old'.

Jade laughed and Luke turned, seeing her in the doorway. 'You sound like my dad now Luke'. He laughed and she came over, kissing him gently 'did Dad talk to you about the masked ball?'. He nods 'Grace came over just as I was leaving to talk to Gail, she instructed me to get you a dress'.

They both laughed and stood watching their daughter fall asleep in her Dad's arms. Luke looked down at Faith and Jade, knowing that he was never ever going to let anything come between the two most important women in his life, especially not Elena Lincoln.

She had been suspiciously quiet for the last four months.

The masked ball was certainly going to be an interesting event.

* * *

_Please Review and let me know what you think :) x_  
_We get a bit of Elena drama next chapter_


	28. Chapter 28

_Sorry for the delay. Enjoy. x_

* * *

Jade was getting ready with Ana in a room of Escala whilst Luke was sat with Christian in the main room. They were both dressed in black with white shirts and black bow ties for the occasion.

Faith was in a baby carrier on the floor between them, curled up under a pink blanket and falling asleep. Both men were looking affectionately at the little girl and Luke looked up, 'I never got why you were so protective of Jade, it's only when I had Faith I got it'. Christian smiled, sipping his drink 'so she's never allowed a boyfriend?'. Luke laughed, shaking his head 'not till she's 40 at least'.

They were cut off by the two women coming into the main room, talking and laughing with each other. Luke didn't even register that Ana was there, his jaw dropping when he saw his wife.

She was wearing a full length Michael Kors red satin dress with thin straps; it was clinging to her perfectly thin and toned body, pooling slightly at her feet. Jade's hair was pinned up with a few carefully curled tendrils of hair tumbling down. Her lips were a deep red and she was wearing a thin gold bracelet and a black ring, she looked amazing.

Christian was amazed by Ana but when he glanced at Luke he saw the look of absolute adoration and amazement on his face. He followed the line of sight and saw just how stunning his daughter looked. She really was all grown up now, kissing her husband and crouching down to pick up her own daughter.

Christian felt a slight swelling in his chest as he watched Luke kiss Faith's head gently then kiss Jade.

Jade and Luke left Gail with Faith in a room on the other side of the Grey's house, stocked up with wipes, nappies, blankets, toys and anything else she would need. Gail was more than happy to look after Faith, Carrick had put a cot up in the large room as well and Gail was settling down with a book beside it.

Elliot was glad to be able to see Luke again, having barely seen him for quite a while. Between the new baby and the job with Christian, Luke had barely had a few minutes spare to spend any time out or with anyone. The pair of them were catching up in a group of people with a few beers.

Christian glanced at Jade and Ana 'do either of you want a drink?' Ana nodded 'White wine?'. Christian nodded, glancing at Jade 'you want a champagne?' she shook her head 'I can't, I'm still breast feeding'. Christian looked uncomfortable and nodded awkwardly 'oh, okay, soda?'. Jade nodded and Christian walked off.

Jade smirked at Ana 'well that freaked him out. So- you two are doing well'. Ana laughed, knowing where it was going 'I'm happy, yeah, it's going well- I'm very happy'.

Jade smiled 'well I'm glad to hear it, we might even get another Grey wedding anytime soon'.

Ana coughed and laughed at the same time, making her splutter a little. Jade chuckled as Christian came back over, handing her a soda drink. 'What were you two talking about?' she grinned 'nothing. I'll leave you two to it, John wanted to meet Faith and I want to check up on her.

John was genuinely thrilled to see Jade at the ball. He had only been her therapist for a few months after she had retuned from Israel but they were surprisingly close. Whilst Jade had been able to talk to her family, friends and of course Luke for hours on end, she wouldn't speak about the incident or her injuries. John had been suggested to try and help, and soon he was the only person she would relive the painful memories with.

That was all that John had ever counselled her on and he had closely followed her life since. He'd seen her wedding and now her with baby Faith was a joy for him to see. 'I've got to say, it's really lovely to see you like this, finally happy. You deserve it Jade'.

She smiled and he took Faith in his arms, rocking her gently 'she's beautiful. So...can I ask you something?'. Jade nodded and John continued 'your mother, have you seen her since Faith came along?'.

Jade shook her head 'no, I know my Dad is still in business with her but I haven't seen her at all. Ari fell out with her I heard, and I've kept myself to myself'. John nodded, looking down at Faith who was almost asleep 'and if she wants to be a grandparent?'. Jade's eyes were dark 'then it's too late'.

Luke had been up to see Faith and came back downstairs in time for the first dance. He held Jade close and they danced slowly, glancing over at Christian and Ana 'well it looks like they're getting on well'.

She smiled 'I know, I'm glad he's finally happy, means he's off our backs at least'. Luke kissed her gently 'I think he loves her, I don't know if Christian is really up to telling her himself, but he's getting there slowly. I've got to say J, we make a bloody cute kid'.

'Yes we do, and I'm more than looking forward to making a few more with you'. Luke grinned and neither of them noticed Ana moving off to the toilets, Elena Lincoln following her a little way behind.

Jade was having a really good night, her father was happy, her daughter was sleeping upstairs, her husband was here and she was surrounded by both family and friends.

Christian was also pleased to see her looking so happy and handed her another drink 'I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, I'm going to go and speak to my parents, can you see if Ana's okay?'. Jade nodded and wandered off through the crowd to find Ana.

Jade found Ana in the middle of an awkward confrontation with Elena, who was telling Ana not to break Christian's heart. Jade glanced between the two women and cut them off 'It's none of your business what relationship Ana and my father have, you're his business partner and that's it- leave Ana alone'.

Both women looked shocked and Jade simply stared at her mother, eyes dark. Elena tried to speak to her 'Jade, I-' she held a hand up, cutting her off 'no, I don't want to hear it. Ana, go back to the main room'. She blinked, looking confused but seeing how dark Jade's eyes were as she looked at Elena. Ana didn't move until Jade looked directly at her and muttered 'just go'.

Elena looked warily over Jade, who waited until Ana had left the corridor and they were alone before speaking. 'I want you to stay away from Ana. I don't care if you're jealous, I don't care what your reasons are for meddling- just stay away'.

Elena half nodded, not really knowing what to say, Jade was in charge of the situation 'follow me'.

Jade said nothing more and turned to walk up the stairs, Elena following behind her, both holding the hems of their dresses. Silently they walked along a corridor and Jade knocked on a door before opening it. Gail was walking around with Faith, who was fussing.

Gail's eyes visibly darkened when she saw who Jade had brought with her 'Jade. What are you doing?' 'Gail, it's fine, can you give us a minute?'.

When Gail had begrudgingly handed Faith to Jade and left the room, Jade held her daughter close and gently stopped her fussing.

'You have never been there for me, and I'm old enough now to make my own decisions. This is what you're missing out on, she's your Granddaughter'. Elena was mesmerised, staring at Faith in amazement as she opened her eyes.

'She has the same eyes as you and Christian'. Jade looked down at her daughters grey eyes 'When I was in Israel everyone knew I was Ari's granddaughter because he has grey eyes too...it's curious, I always wondered wether I took after him or Christian'.

Elena paled a little and went quiet, realising the inference her daughter was making. 'Christian is your father Jade'. She nodded, watching Faith 'Hmm, he's the only parent I've ever had, and if you continue to harass Ana Steele then you have even less chance of being even a minute part of Faith's life at some point, you'll leave her alone'.

* * *

_Please Review and let me know what you think :). I'm pretty far into my other fifty shades story that I'm writing at the same time as this one (Fifty Shades and his Sister) so I alternate updating chapters between them. If you're looking for more frequent updates then follow and review my other story too :)_

_Let me know what you think x _


	29. Chapter 29

_Just a quick short Chapter. Enjoy :)_

* * *

Luke was slipping into bed next to his sleeping wife later that evening when his phone started beeping. It was Taylor. There was only one reason he'd be ringing at this time and Luke was suddenly wide awake, answering immediately.

'Sawyer- get to the Fairmont NOW. Immediate move'. Luke quickly agreed, snapped the phone shut and woke Jade up. 'Babe, Taylor called, we're going to the Fairmont- now'. Jade was confused and still half asleep 'why?' Luke answered honestly 'I don't know, but I trust Taylor and I'm not putting -or leaving- you or my daughter in danger, now get up'.

Ana and Christian turned up at almost the same time as Luke and Jade, Faith fussing in her mother arms. Ana was shocked when he saw Jade, She had been fast asleep not twenty minutes ago, and had probably thrown on the first clothes she could find. However she looked like one of those supermodels walking around LA with their baby, not a hair out of place and her clothes and complexion were impeccable. Ana internally thought about how shit she must look in Christian's sweat pants, hair wild and his denim jacket on.

Luke was on the phone to Taylor and Ryan a few steps away as the three of them stood at check in. 'Name?' 'Jason Taylor' Jade's eyes flashed as she realised fully what was probably going on. The woman tapped quickly and booked them in, glancing at Jade 'do you have a reservation?'.

Her jaw was clenched tightly in anger 'no, double with a cot' there was more typing 'we've got that available. Can I take your name please?'. Jade glanced with pure anger at her father and Ana 'Robinson'.

Christian swallowed but Jade had already snatched her key off the desk and was walking off towards the lift with Faith before he could say anything. He didn't even know that she was aware of the whole 'Mrs Robinson' thing anyway.

Christian and Ana were barely in their room for five minutes when there was a knock. It was Jade, and she looked livid.

'Luke's with Faith, she's probably going to be up all night now. If this girl comes near my baby I swear I'll kill her- you've got no idea what I'm capable of. In the future, try and fuck people who aren't going to turn out fucking crazy okay? Ana if I was you I'd leave, run whilst you still can'.

Jade simply turned on her heel and left the room, slamming the door hard behind her.

* * *

_Thanks for all the Favourites, Follows and Reviews. Always appreciated x_


	30. Chapter 30

Luke let Jade sleep and tended to Faith in the morning, having to wake Jade however when she needed feeding. He was always amazed by how little sleep she seemed to be able to function on, it was irrelevant of maternal instinct- she had been able to do it since coming back from Israel. Luke never knew if it was some kind of conditioning training or from fear of having nightmares about the incident; he always thought it was better not to ask.

Jade fed Faith and she went back to sleep, leaving her parents to curl back into the warm bed, Luke draping an arm over his wife as she nuzzled into him. 'Luke, are we ever going to have a normal life?' he was quiet fora few seconds 'with a father like Christian Grey I think we've got less chance of 'normal' than the average person'.

Christian had had breakfast delivered to his room and asked them to eat with him and Ana. Jade was a little begrudging but went all the same. The table was covered in food, tea, coffee and an assortment of juices; clearly they had ordered the whole menu.

She sat down heavily and looked up at her father 'you can't just call me up at 2am and ask me to come here. I'm breast feeding a four month old child, regardless of this Leila girl hanging around, I was going to be angry'. Christian nodded in acceptance 'I know. Sorry'.

Everyone looked a little surprised at his apology but Jade was interrupted by her phone ringing. She answered sleepily 'Hello?...Daniel? Surely it's late over there?...'. Jade was listening for a few seconds before she slipped into Hebrew, and by the way she turned away from them all slightly, she did it so they couldn't understand.

Jade was speaking quickly for a few minutes before she stood up and walked a few metres over to the large glass floor to ceiling windows, looking out over the City as she spoke rapidly.

Eventually after a few minutes she hung up and came back over to the table, Christian watching her closely 'what did Daniel want?'. Jade simply waved a hand dismissively 'nothing important'.

She tried to look casual, loading her plate up with food, but Christian wasn't the only one who noticed the distant thoughtful look on her face, and the slight worry too.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy x_


	31. Chapter 31

Jade was on at least vague talking terms with her father again, though she seemed to be fairly frosty with him. After breakfast she had stood up sharply, taking another call and speaking in rapid Hebrew, only stopping to allow the other person a response before she started rapidly replying.

Luke glanced at Christian and spoke quietly 'Daniel's called her twice this week, and I've heard her speaking Hebrew on the phone at all hours of the day...something's going on that she's not telling me'.

He nodded thoughtfully, painful memories of how she had been after returning from Israel flashing painfully through his mind.

Ana and Christian had somewhere to be during the day and Luke and Jade retreated back to their own room.

Luke was holding Faith and gently bobbing to calm her down as Jade was sitting on the suites sofa, staring thoughtfully at the wall. 'J? What's up?' she snapped out of her revere and looked up 'uh, nothing. What do you mean?'.

Luke sat down on the edge of the coffee table, still holding Faith, and was only a few inches away from Jade. 'The calls from Daniel, all the other calls from Israel, something's up...I can tell, I've worked security for people like your father for the last six years- I know when there's a problem'.

Jade was silent, looking thoughtful again 'nothing's wrong Luke, I just had a few calls from some old friends, it's nothing'.

Luke looked physically pained his expression and tone of voice said it, his eyes sad 'Jade you're my wife, please don't lie to me'. There was an extended pause and Jade looked up at him, eyes glassy 'I'm fine, everything's fine' as she lied to her husband, Jade's phone rang again.

She pulled out the iPhone and they both looked at it, Luke recognising where the call was coming from. It was a Tel Aviv number. Luke met Jade's eyes but she couldn't keep eye contact, voice quiet 'I have to take this'. Jade stood up and walked into the bedroom, speaking quickly.

Luke was crushed, holding Faith as she started crying again. He couldn't hear what Jade was saying as wouldn't understand the Hebrew anyway.

'Micah, I can't do it. I've got a husband and a child to look out for...yes, I know but I have a baby. It doesn't matter what you ask...'. Jade went quiet as the person on the other end of the phone spoke, going pale 'they've taken Aliyah?...oh my god...when?'.

Jade was feeling ill suddenly at the news her friend, the woman who had helped train her, helped save her life, and had been a bridesmaid at her wedding; she had been taken whilst out on a mission. And now people were asking for Jade's help to get her back.


	32. Chapter 32

_Enjoy x_

* * *

The next morning Ana was visiting Kate at their apartment and Luke was visiting his brother Rory with Faith early in the morning and then coming back to the hotel. Christian and Jade had taken a late breakfast together in his hotel suite.

Christian glanced up at Jade 'I told Ana that, uh, you know' Jade looked blank 'that what?'. Christian ran his hands through his hair awkwardly 'how I feel about her'

Jade was going to force him to say it 'and that is...?' he looked exasperated 'that I love her'.

Jade blinked in surprise, she hadn't actually expected him to say the words. 'Oh...' Jade didn't know what to think and glanced down at her plate, feeling her eyes dampening and a lump in her throat. Christian didn't know what was going on 'Jade...?what's wrong?'.

She swallowed, shook her head and stood up quickly 'nothing, nothing at all Dad'.

Christian wasn't going to let her go and pulled his daughter back round to far him, seeing the pain and anger in her eyes 'Jade, tell me what the hell is going on'.

Jade didn't want to say it, she wanted to just leave the room and never speak about it again but Christian's eyes were boring into hers. 'Tell me Jade'.

'I've waited my whole life to know that you care about me. Even now you say that you're proud of me or whatever, but when I was little all I wanted to know was that my dad loved me. And when I got a bit older I told myself it was because you were just shit with your feelings that you never once told me you loved me. But now Ana comes along and it's like you're throwing the word around'.

Christian watched his daughter scream and shout at him for as long as she needed and then touched her arm lightly, his voice soft 'what's really going on here?'. Jade was quiet for a few seconds, looking at the wall behind her father 'someone's in trouble, and it's someone who saved my life once, and I'm the only one who can help them'.

Christian was silent in shock for a few minutes 'is this in Israel?'. Jade didn't answer him but pulled her jacket up 'I need to find my husband'.

Luke was sitting in the hotel gardens with Faith, who was wrapped in a blanket and wearing a little hat. Jade walked slowly over the grass, watching him with their daughter.

She loved him, no matter what happened, what arguments they had, no matter what came between them, she loved him.

Jade stood behind Luke and slipped her arms around him, her hands resting on his chests she leant her head against his. Luke's messy blonde hair mingled with her own dark sleek hair and they stood like that for a few seconds before Jade sat down in the seat opposite him.

Luke glanced over her warily, not sure of what was coming. 'Baby are you okay?' she nodded 'I just had an argument with my Dad. You know he told Ana he loves her?'.

Luke's eyebrows raised in surprise but he shrugged 'I guess we all saw it coming- and you didn't take it well?'. She sighed, sitting back in the chair 'I kicked off, but it wasn't really anything to do with him and Ana. It's about what I should have told you days ago'.

Luke sat up a little, interested as his wife started speaking 'do you remember Aliyah? She was at the wedding?'. He nodded 'Luke she saved my life once, before what happened at the post, where I got this'. She motioned vaguely to the scar on her shoulder, which was slightly visible in what she was wearing.

'Before that I uh, ran into a bit of trouble and Aliyah helped me. Well she saved me...Luke she's been taken'. He visibly paled and she continued 'she was taken and they...well Daniel is against it and so is Ari...but they want me to help get her back'.

Luke was quiet for a few seconds 'why you?'. 'I can't tell you a lot of details but, well, the people that took her obviously they knew she was an Agent...they've said they'll only deal with the Americans'. Luke nodded slowly 'and why don't they contact the FBI themselves?'.

Jade shook her head 'the FBI will take too long to act...and we don't know wether they'll even help at all. I'm the only person who's trained, I've got an American accent and I speak Hebrew an Arabic...they want me to go to Israel...'.

Luke was quiet for a long time, looking at the floor, looking uncomfortable. He finally looked up at his wife, voice quiet 'what happened when Aliyah saved your life?'. She blinked in surprise 'why? Does it matter?'. Luke nodded silently and she sighed 'someone had a gun to my head and I had concussion, I couldn't possibly have fought back'.

Luke was quiet for a few seconds 'you're going to go to Israel aren't you? You're gonna go'. Jade couldn't look Luke in the eyes and shrugged 'I don't know yet'.

* * *

_A.N- Please review etc :) _

_Let me know what you think x_


	33. Chapter 33

_Thanks for the reviews etc, always helps. It's a short one but another one is coming soon x_

* * *

Luke had taken Faith to see his mother. She had been busy recently and was grateful of any excuse to see her granddaughter, even if it was only because Luke had declared he couldn't be around Jade for a while.

She needed to think and he didn't want to be in her way.

She had sat out on the grass alone for nearly an hour, staring thoughtfully at nothing, when Christian came out to sit opposite her. 'So...Luke told me the situation with your friend Aliyah, and he also told me about you being called back to Israel to help her. What are you going to do?'.

Jade shrugged 'she's my friend. She's saved my life, I can't let her die out there'. Christian raised an eyebrow 'you think they'd kill her?'

Jade didn't even pause to think 'the people that attacked me on that watch post have nothing on these guys. Trust me, they wouldn't even think twice if they don't get what they want'.

'So, you're going then'. Jade shrugged again 'I haven't made my mind up yet. Can we stop talking about this? As if my husband refusing to speak to me and not even looking me in the eye isn't bad enough...'

Jade trailed off and sighed, looking weary 'sorry, I just...it's been a rough couple of days'. Christian nodded slowly 'you know you're a good mother, don't you? If you go to Israel it doesn't make you a bad mother either'. Jade blinked in surprise 'where's this come from?'.

Christian ran a hand through his hair, looking awkward 'well...after what you said this morning it got me thinking...I've not exactly been the best parent to you have I, over the years' Jade sighed, saying nothing.

'I don't want you to ever think that you aren't the single most important thing in my life Jade. When I first saw you I knew that I was never going to let anything or anyone hurt you, ever. When you were little you wanted my attention all the time, I didn't understand it...when I was that age I'd been happy on my own. It was only after you left that I really thought about it. You'd had a totally different start in life to me, and instead of telling you how much you meant to me- I pushed you further and further away'.

Jade swallowed, playing absently with her wedding ring 'I didn't leave because we didn't get along, I left because I had a duty...'. Christian ran a hand through his hair

'Jade, when you left it completely killed me, I thought you'd die out there and always think I didn't care. Well I do, you're my little girl, it doesn't matter how old you get, who comes in and out of our lives Jade, I'll always love you'.

She felt the emotion rise up quickly, tears forming in her eyes within seconds. Christian swiftly pulled her onto his lap, allowing her to cry into his chest for as long as she needed.

He absently ran his hand on her back to calm her down and kissed her hair as her crying slowed down a little. 'Never doubt how much I love you Jade. Never. Okay?' she nodded and looked up, allowing her father to wipe the stray tears away with his thumb.

Christian's voice was quiet 'you're going to Israel aren't you?'. There was a pause and Jade nodded

'yes'

* * *

_Sorry it's a bit short, I just needed to sort/set some things out first. Please Review and let me know what you think x _


	34. Chapter 34

_Hey, i'm back at University for my second year and I've got tons of work to do so sorry for the slower updates, but I've got the next three or four chapters (including the infamous showdown at the ball) written up (when I should be studying) so we should be all good to go :) x_

* * *

The Grey's had demanded on a family dinner before Jade went to Israel. They knew practically none of the details and none of them were happy about her decision, but they were well aware they had no say on it.

Of all of them, Luke was the least happy, and his absence from the dinner was painfully obvious. He'd barely spoken to Jade for the last few days since she had decided to go to Israel. She had spent all of her time with Faith, well aware she would be spending a few days away from her baby daughter, possibly in incredible danger.

The dinner was uncomfortable, Luke wasn't there and Jade had gone on an absolutely punishing run for over an hour before they sat down to eat. She was exhausted, tired, and in no mood to talk to any of them.

Elliot however, was doing his best to keep the atmosphere upbeat, though it fell very flat 'So, J, where's Luke tonight? He on babysitting duty?' Jade looked up with a dark look 'no, actually he isn't speaking to me and won't even look me in the eye at the moment, I think a whole meal sat next to me would probably kill him'.

Elliot blanched, his brain giving him nothing helpful to say as he sat swirling his spoon around in the pea soup 'Mum, I thought you were doing pea and ham soup?' Jade glanced up 'I don't eat pork **_genius_**'.

After that no one made a direct attempt to talk to Jade and include her in the conversation, it was clear that she wanted to speak to none of them, not about her failing marriage, the daughter she was going to have to abandon for Israel, or the danger she was going to face when she got there.

Carrick was finishing up a phone call on the terrace after the meal when Jade appeared in the doorway, looking uncomfortable. 'Jade, honey are you okay?'. She was silent for a few seconds, closing the sliding door behind her 'Granddad, can we talk?'. He nodded, putting his phone away and looking warily over his granddaughter.

Jade looked like she had weight of the world on her shoulders and took an envelope out of her back pocket and tapped it gently. 'I want you to take this, incase anything...happens...to me, then I want you to make sure everything's you know- taken care of'.

Carrick visibly paled 'what?' Jade sighed 'well... If anything happens to me, I want to know that my daughter is looked after'. Carrick nodded stiffly 'right...wouldn't that be Luke's job- to look after Faith?'.

Jade nodded slowly 'yeah, but I've got an account set up for her, in the event anything happens to me. It should pay for college…pay for a few things' Carrick shook his head 'you don't think that we would all provide for her?'.

Jade sighed, tapping the envelope distractedly 'of course you would, but if I wasn't 'around', then I'd want my child to know that her mother cared about her and loved her. You can't understand how hard it is to know that your mother doesn't care'.

Carrick looked at the dark, sad eyes of his granddaughter and swallowed the lump in his throat 'you know who she is don't you?' she nodded 'I've always known., and if anything happens to me I want Faith to know how much I love her, and that this was something I had to do, I didn't leave her'.

Carrick was silent and Jade handed him the envelope 'you're my Granddad but you're also my lawyer, please, take it'. He took the heavy envelope, eyes filled with tears.

Jade left for Israel the following morning on a flight two hours before the one she'd told her family and Luke. Her husband had begrudgingly

She hadn't slept at all, everyone was asleep in Carrick and Grace's house after the family dinner; Jade had waited until everyone was asleep and had gone into the room next to hers and Luke's where Faith was sleeping in a pale pink cot. Jade had stayed up all night crying her eyes out, holding Faith close to her the whole time.

Her little baby had no idea of the torment her young mother was going through, crying for so long that she began to feel physically unwell by the time the sun was rising.

Jade had said a painful goodbye to her daughter early in the morning, though Faith was unaware of what was going on, sleeping soundly as Jade left silently, leaving an apologetic note on the kitchen table, just like the last time she had left for Israel.

* * *

_Yep, you can't keep the Grey's out of the drama can you? _

_Do you think Luke and Jade will stay together or is it just not meant to be? _

_And what's going to happen to Jade? Especially after what happened the last time..._

_Let me know what you think x_


	35. Chapter 35

Eli rang Christian at 6 in the morning Seattle time, waking him sharply from a turbulent sleep. 'Ari? What the hell are you calling for at this time? I'm meant to be taking Jade-' Ari cut him off 'to the airport? She's already gone Christian, Jade's on board a Boing headed for Tel Aviv'. Christian sat up quickly, suddenly very much awake 'Her flight isn't for another three hours though?'.

Ari sounded exasperated 'yes, well she used her Israeli passport and it came up on a check, I wanted to make sure she got the flight okay. It looks like she took an earlier one, probably so that she didn't have to deal with the awkward goodbyes'.

Christian sighed, looking at Ana who was sleeping soundly next to him 'when does she land?' there was a pause as Ari tapped at a keyboard 'not for another hour'. Christian was at a loss, completely surprised by his daughter's actions 'but Faith-'

Ari interrupted him tersely 'don't underestimate how much she loves that baby Christian. She spent an hour on the phone to Daniel on Tuesday crying her eyes out over even the thought of leaving her baby. I'd expect this is the hardest thing she's ever had to do, it's a natural instinct… well it is for most women'.

Ari and Christian were very much aware of the fact that Ari's own daughter Elena was one of the few exceptions.

Christian ran a hand over his stubble, thinking. 'I'm going out there' Ari sounded incredulous 'you're doing what?'. 'I'm keeping an eye on my little girl, I'm not having her come back in a coma again' Ari sounded affronted 'maybe you should remember that Jade has a large number of people who care about her out here. By the time you can get here she'll already be in a briefing'.

Christian shrugged 'I have a jet, I can be there soon. I'm not having a repeat of the last time she was out there'. 'Grey, there is no way I can let you anywhere near her assignment. The best I can do is let you stay with Daniel as he watches the surveillance and plays the audio. That's it'.

Christian was already making a list in his head of what he needed to pack and the appointments he had to cancel 'that's more than okay. I'll be getting going then-' he was cut off by the bedroom door banging open sharply.

Luke was standing in the doorway, wearing only a pair of pyjama shorts, showing off his impressive muscles. It was the wary and scared look in his eyes that Christian noticed first however

'she's gone. She's already fucking gone. Left some bullshit note and her star of David necklace next to Faith's crib'.

Christian blinked in surprise at Luke's loud reaction, glad that he wasn't sleeping naked. 'It's fine Luke, I'm going to Israel, I'm going to make sure she's okay'.

Ana was stirring beside Christian but neither of them payed attention 'I'm coming with you' 'Ah, Luke, that's not such a good idea-'. Luke cut him off with a hand, voice somber 'the last thing I said to my wife involved the words 'fuck' and 'off', if you're going- I'm going too'.

Faith chose this moment to start loudly crying and Luke nodded firmly 'and so is Faith, I'm sure Ari could spend time with his great granddaughter'

Luke turned on his heel and left the room, moving to attend to his daughter.

As Ana was slowly waking up Christian spoke again to Ari who was still at the other end of the line 'Luke's coming too, and he's adamant on bringing Faith'.

Ari was clearly surprised by his momentary pause. 'I see, where Daniel will be is no place for Faith. She stays with me- out of harms way'. Christian in characteristically agreed and hung up, immediately pressing a speed dial 'Taylor? Yes, get the jet ready ASAP...Israel...you, me, Luke and Faith...I'll explain on the way...Tel Aviv...yes. Let me know'.

Ana blinked in both surprise and sleepiness 'you're going to Israel?' Christian nodded, stroking her hair lightly 'yes, sorry baby, I just...Jade left before we could sort things out, or say goodbye. I can't let the same thing happen to my baby girl...'. Ana smiled slightly and craned her neck up to kiss him gently on the lips 'It's okay, I'll be waiting for you'.

* * *

_Let me know what you think x _


	36. Chapter 36

The plane journey had been organised quickly, which Luke assumed had something to do with either Ari or the Director speaking to someone at the landing strip they were heading for in Tel Aviv. He didn't really speak to either Taylor or Christian the whole journey, despite the fact Christian was very willing to tend to and hold his granddaughter when Luke was tired, they didn't say much to each other.

Taylor offered some insights into how Sophie has been as a child, and Christian spoke about raising Jade a little bit- but Luke just slept or stared stoically out of the window.

Jade was in the middle of being briefed by the time they landed.

'The rebels think they are dealing with the Americans to get back 'a valuable asset', they believe that Aliyah is an asset to the Americans, and that they are willing to pay American money in a trade off'.

Jade knew what 'American money' meant, it had nothing to do with dollars, it meant huge sums of cash.

She was aware that these people were ruthless; they had taken a trained agent when her back was turned, and now they were asking what they thought was the FBI for huge sums of money to return what they thought was an FBI informant.

Ari had met them at the airstrip and taken Faith back to his own house, where he and his family were going to look after her. Ari hadn't wanted to speak to any of them about what Jade was doing and where she was, clearly pissed off that they had come and possibly endangered the life of his granddaughter.

Ari had muttered a few words to Luke as he'd taken Faith, but that was all, before Luke, Taylor and Christian were escorted out to where Daniel was. It was an inconspicuous flat in a dingy area of Tel Aviv; inside however the whole thing was full of computer screens, humming monitors and three men in headphones, staring at the screens. Daniel was wearing black jeans and a loose shirt, barely looking up as the three of them came in. Instead he stayed fixatedly staying stared at the screens, writing a few notes down every now and again, headphones firmly in his ears.

When Christian, Luke, Taylor and Faith arrived at the location where Daniel was, it was already too late, Jade was already on her mission. They'd been told that she'd had some changes made to her appearance for the mission, but Daniel wasn't really prepared to speak to any of them, clearly in a mood.

The location Daniel was at was wasn't far from where Jade was expected to meet the rebels and roughly where they expected Aliyah was being held. He wasn't happy to see the three of them at all but chose to say nothing, not wanting to start an argument.

The three of them were there for about twenty minutes before Daniel received a call, speaking quickly in Hebrew to the other Agents in the room and they all sat up quickly, taking more notice of their screens. Taylor simply glanced at Daniel who nodded back at him before Taylor looked back at Luke and Christian 'she's on the move'.

Daniel saw the worry on the three men's faces and pulled out the plug on his headphones, meaning that they could all hear. It was just a rustling, ambient noise and Daniel turned back to them 'She's wired up, it's a miniscule camera in one button and another has a…what's the word- microphone in it. We have cameras all over the place but if Jade goes somewhere we can't see her then we'll use the button camera. What you can hear now is just Jade walking, she should come into view on the cameras in a few minutes'.

When Jade eventually came into view, Christian, Taylor and Luke all gasped slightly at the transformation of her.

Jade's hair was light honey brown, contact lenses making her eyes dark blue, and she looked much less Israeli than she usually did. She was wearing dark grey jeggings, a blue long sleeved top, black converse and a brown jacket. She was walking along a busy street, glancing around at her surroundings.

Taylor glanced at Christian uncomfortably as they spotted someone following Jade at a shortening distance, hands in his jacket pocket. 'Has she seen him?' Daniel turned to look at them 'she's noticed him'. He didn't offer an explanation as to how he knew, turning back to the screens.

Jade turned around sharply and pinned the man against a wall, eyes darting up and down the street, where no one was paying much notice. The man was small, with rounded shoulders and sharp eyes that had a dark look in them. Jade noticed the scratch across the man's cheek, the lightly blackened eye and the slight tear on his beige shirt.

The man looked over her intently, speaking in Hebrew 'you're the American aren't you?' she nodded, dropping her arms and taking out her fake FBI badge and showing it to the man. He nodded curtly and looked over the badge and details for a few seconds before he handed it back. 'Come, we haven't got long. The girl is still refusing to speak'. Jade nodded, diligently following the small man.

Taylor glanced at Luke, seeing how pale he looked as Jade disappeared off their screens and into a side street, Daniel speaking quickly to the other agents in the room.

Jade was inwardly shitting herself as she followed the small man, who identified himself as Shai after walking down an ever increasing number of back streets before they got to a dingy looking building.

* * *

_Next update in 24 hours. Let me know what you think_


	37. Chapter 37

_Sorry it took a teeny bit longer than anticipated- I went out for dinner and drinks with my fiancee and some friends after my university lectures all day so I've been busier than expected._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Aliyah was looking rough, one arm handcuffed to a pipe on the side of the grimy wall. She was sitting on the floor, wearing a short sleeved grey top and jeans, both dirtied and torn, her arms and face scratched and bruised.

Jade inwardly thanked that Aliyah looked at least fairly okay, clearly conscious and she didn't seem to be concussed or bleeding at all.

There was three other men in the dingy place, all fairly similar to Shai- who was evidently the leader of the group- though they were far more built physically than him.

Jade took off her jacket and dumped it seemingly casually on a table not far from Aliyah, though she had placed it perfectly so that the camera showed the entire scene as it played out.

Jade had been briefed that the American Agent was meant to be regarding Aliyah as a nuisance- an asset Agent that had gone missing on glanced with contempt at Aliyah 'is this the Agent you captured then?' they nodded.

Aliyah made sure that no flicker of recognition crossed her face as Jade crouched down in front of her, staring for a second before slapping her hard across the face.

Aliyah made no noise and Jade laughed lightly 'looks like this ones not easy to break, you should be glad we agreed to deal with you- I don't think you'd get anything outta this one'.

The men laughed and Jade stood up, nothing visibly between her and Aliyah. 'A cigarette? You want?' Jade nodded 'sure'.

Aliyah was eyeing Jade suspiciously and she knew it wasn't just part of the act, she was genuinely confused and probably annoyed that Jade was here. The last thing she wanted was for Jade to be in danger.

Jade made stilted small talk with Shai and another of the men, whilst the other two disappeared into another room. Shai was largely focussing on the money that Jade had 'arranged' to hand over to them once she had made sure Aliyah was alive.

Of course there was no money, the idea was that Jade got Aliyah out as quickly as possible.

After a period the other two men came back out from the room they'd been in, trying to look nonchalant but Jade and Aliyah both picked up on the brief word one of them had under their breath with Shai.

He shrugged and crouched in front of Aliyah, slapping her as Jade had, but with far more force, jarring his own wrist slightly with the force he used.

He looked over Aliyah with nothing short of abject hatred 'you're really not going to tell us anything are you?'.

Her only response was to spit directly into Shai's face.

He stood up slowly, looking at Jade, eyes dark 'the bitch won't give us anything at all, you'd think she was trained by one of your lot'.

Jade laughed, stubbing out her cigarette, inherently aware this was going somewhere bad. 'how many Mossad agents do you know who are trained by Americans? It's unlikely'.

Shai looked at her with dark eyes. 'but you're not American are you? We also have an FBI agent here, along with this bitch. Even with a gun to his head he could find no record of you, nothing'

Jade knew immediately that's where the two men had gone when they'd gone into the other room.

They had an FBI agent and he'd been forced to admit that she wasn't one of them.

Shai was walking slowly towards her, eyes even darker as he continued.

'Even the FBI aren't that thorough with their own people. Jade Grey, isn't it, or would Jade Sawyer be more appropriate? You'd be surprised on how much information the FBI has on you, seems they wanted to make sure the little Artist didn't get ahead of herself after what happened last time you were here'

Jade sensed that one of the men had moved behind her a split second before she felt a hand on her. A second later she felt the side of her face connect with the hard wooden desk and nearly passed out from the pain, although it passed quickly, helped by the adrenaline rushing through her.

The tallest of the men was behind her and Jade felt a sudden sharp pain again as he pinned her over the table, face and body down on the wood and her arm twisted up her back, a vice like grip on her skin.

Despite the shocking pain and the want to do nothing but call for help and go back to Seattle, fix her marriage and hold her baby, Jade instead shouted the words she knew Daniel would hear over the microphone only a few feet away from her.

Christian, Taylor and Luke were all on their feet, watching the screens and looking physically ill, shouting at him to save their daughter, goddaughter, wife and mother of their child. She meant something different to all of them but it was a shared terror at seeing Jade in such clear pain.

Daniel held up a hand to silence them all

'what's she saying?' Luke was the first to speak, his voice quiet 'I can take it'.

Daniel sighed as the voice became more clear and he could hear it himself 'you're right, she's asking us to hold back'.

Christian paled 'she's in PAIN!' Daniel turned in his seat 'yes, but she's telling us she can take it which means ONE THING where we come from- do not act, I can take it, and I can finish this'.

Christian saw the expression in Daniel's eyes as he stared him down, voice threatening but level 'do not for one second underestimate how much I care for Jade. If she asked for assistance I would be the first one in that fucking building- but she's asking us not to intervene- you don't disrespect what someone asks, and Jade is the best I've ever trained'.

Luke nodded slightly at Christian, though his face was deathly pale. He knew that Daniel treated Jade like something of a mixture between a sister and daughter, looking over her and keeping her out of harms way as much as he physically could.

The conversation was cut short however by movement on the screens back in the grubby building.

Shai muttered something and the taller man released Jade, shoving her at the wall, though she stood in front of Aliyah very obviously.

Shai sneered 'you can't save the bitch now, I'll kill you then I'll kill her too, standing in front of her isn't going to help'.

Jade found herself smirking slightly 'you don't quite understand, I'm not being a bulletproof vest for her'.

Aliyah suddenly stood up next to Jade, the handcuffs uselessly attached still to the pipe, her eyes dark.

'It's not just Mossad that teach how to get out of handcuffs, maybe you should have done your homework'.

Shai's eyes were full of intense anger and he pulled out a gun, pointed it at Aliyah and pulled the trigger.

It clicked uselessly and she smirked 'you should always check how many bullets you have left, stupid mistake to make'.

Aliyah had been there for a week and she knew who had what weapons

'well now I guess it's just the two of us against the four of you isn't it?'.

Jade glanced at Aliyah but she nodded.

Jade knew what the gesture meant. It wasn't exactly one of complete faith, but it meant they had a fighting chance at least.

* * *

_Oooooh. _

_please Review etc, as always it's very very helpful :) _

_and yes, you know what happens after Israel?:_

_Jack Hyde confrontation- will Jade get involved?_

_Elena and Christian's dirty little secret gets found out by Grace. Will Jade have anything to say on that (I think we all know the answer to that)_

_x_


	38. Chapter 38

_Sorry if this isn't what you were waiting for, i know a lot of people had their own ideas of how this was going to pan out etc._

_also this hasn't been properly proof read so sorry in advance just in case _

_enjoy x_

* * *

Daniel,the Agents with him, Taylor, Christian and Luke only saw a fractured feed of what was going on in the room between Jade, Aliyah and the four men.

As suddenly as it had started, everyone was moving so fast that they couldn't tell who was going for who.

The audio wasn't much better, a mishmash of shouts, bangs and noises.

The last thing any of them saw on the screen was Jade kicking Shai in the chest as she received a sharp punch to the face.

The jacket was knocked to the floor and the video feed was only of the concrete floor, the audio giving nothing away of what was going on.

Screams, bangs and scrabbling noises were all they could hear.

Daniel visibly tensed and began speaking incredibly rapidly in Hebrew at the Agents near him who nodded and started typing quickly and speaking to eachother, bringing up various different screens in their computers.

Taylor, Christian and Luke began asking Daniel what was going on but he turned to them, eyes dark 'let me do my job'. After that he ignored their comments and began speaking into a small headset microphone incredibly quickly, though none of them could understand his words.

The audio from the room got louder, a series of loud shouts and a loud bang before the jacket was clearly moved and the camera and audio suddenly turned to white noise. One of the men spoke quickly to Daniel and he nodded, calling someone on speed dial.

Christian was looking anxiously at the screens surrounding the room, all showing various shots of the streets and areas that they had seen Jade walk down nearly two hours previously. Taylor was looking closely at them too, muttering somewhat to himself rather than Christian or Luke 'midday Tel Aviv...you can't tell who's who'.

The agents and Daniel were speaking rapidly at each other for nearly five minutes before one of them spoke in English to them all

'HQ got a call in, one of the girls have called the location in'.

Christian tensed visibly 'what does that mean?' Daniel filled them in 'it means one of the girls at least are okay. We don't know yet what they called in'.

At that moment Daniel received a call and answered immediately, writing notes quickly on the page, barely responding and hanging up quickly. 'Aliyah is the one who called the location in. That's all I know for now'.

Luke was visibly crushed, immediately thinking the worst, assuming Aliyah had called in to HQ because Jade was incapacitated. He'd seen her be punched in the face and have her arm twisted to nearly breaking point by men double her size.

A few minutes later there was a banging from outside the room they were all in and Daniel immediately stood, pulling out a gun- aiming it at the door, everyone silent as it slowly swung open.

Jade was standing in the doorway.

She had a vicious black eye, a cut down her left cheek, a badly split and swelling lip, small cuts on her chin and forehead, and her nose was slightly bleeding, the whole left of her face red and swelling.

Jade's jeans were torn badly at the knees, there was blood on her t-shirt and her hair was a mess.

Christian and Taylor had never seen Luke move so quickly. In a flash he was standing, a look of complete relief flooding his face as he took his wife's face gently in his hands and kissed her deeply. 'Oh my god. I thought I'd lost you'.

Jade looked a little dazed and glanced over at Luke, Christian and Taylor 'What...what are you doing here?'. Taylor smiled slightly 'making sure you're okay Jade'.

She nodded absently, looking a little worried 'where's my baby?'. 'With Ari'. She nodded vaguely, sitting down.

Daniel said something to her and she nodded, though he had already taken his mobile out and pressed a speed dial number before she said anything. Daniel spoke briefly and listened for a few seconds before hanging up.

Jade mumbled the word 'ice' as Taylor was already handing her some wrapped in a tea towel. She took it gratefully and placed it across her knuckles, which had deep cuts and blood all over them.

Daniel was speaking Hebrew to Jade quickly, checking her cuts and injuries over as she gave one word answers or made 'mhmm' agreeing sounds. Everyone else in the room looked distressed to see her in such a wounded state, though Jade seemed unaware- if a little spaced out- and Daniel was saying things none of them could understand.

After a few minutes Daniel stood up straight, 'Jade, go clean up, there are flannels in the bathroom, the doctor will be here in fifteen minutes' he sighed a little 'you know the drill'.

Diligently Jade stood up and moved wordlessly into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Christian glanced incredulously at Daniel 'how is having a *wash* going to help?'.

Daniel was typing something quickly on his phone 'The Director and Ari insisted we only use Amir to treat Jade. People aren't really meant to know she's here and he's more discreet than Tomas, who's treating the FBI agent and Aliyah over at base camp. Adir has to be able to tell which blood is hers, Luke, go help her, keep an eye on her. I reckon she's got a mild concussion, okay?'.

He nodded and silently followed his wife out into the bathroom.

Taylor and Christian swallowed uncomfortably, aware that her hands and t-shirt had been covered in blood.

Daniel glanced over their stricken faces 'oh no, no, no- the rebels are still alive. Jade's orders were to capture alive. What use are they to us dead? They'll all require a stay in hospital but it's nothing that'll keep them out of a jail sentence at least. Sounds like Aliyah and Jade roughed them up nicely. The FBI agent has a broken arm but otherwise, he's okay'.

Jade was incredibly distant when she emerged a few minutes later, the blood cleaned away but the swellings and bruisings looking somehow worse.

The doctor was a small balding man and greeted Jade with a smile 'Aaah, Agent Grey, always a pleasure, shall we begin?'. She nodded slightly and he began to look over her swiftly, asking questions and making notes quickly.

He was gentle over the painful swellings, the bruises and cuts, Jade staring stoically at the wall in front of her. He deftly stitched the open cuts on her skin and applied creams and lotions to other injuries and swellings.

Satisfied, Adir made his way over to where Daniel, Taylor, Christian and Luke were standing, his English surprisingly good.

'She's going to heal fine, shouldn't really be any scarring, the swelling will take a while to go and some of the contusions are going to take a long time to heal. She wants to see her child and I think a return to normality is in order. Agent Grey's got a concussion, so I'd advise that she's not left alone at any point for at least 24 hours, I understand that her grandmother is a doctor back in Washington so I can assume she will be looking after Grey's recovery?'.

Christian nodded 'yes, my mother will be her primary doctor. So there's no lasting damage?'. Adir shook his head 'No, thankfully we aren't seeing anything as bad as the last time I treated her...'

Christian looked up 'you were here last time?'. Daniel nodded 'without Adir, Jade would have definitely have died. We owe him a lot'.

Jade wasn't allowed to leave for 24 hours, needing to be debriefed. She also had to deal with Aliyah, who was exceptionally angry with Jade for risking herself, no matter how much it helped. She might have been grateful but when Jade visited her in the hospital she received a barrage of abuse before Aliyah finally conceded to give her a hug.

Her friend had dislocated her left shoulder, broken three fingers and scratched what seemed like every inch of skin. Aliyah was in a good mood however, she'd seen the medical reports on Shai and the other three men had all fared far worse, an awful lot of bruises, dislocated, fractured and broken bones between them.

Jade was grateful to head home though, whilst she had numerous people she wanted to see, nothing was better than the prospect of being back in Seattle was too appealing. And being back with Faith and Luke in their new apartment was the only thing in the world she wanted.

Christian and Taylor were talking on the jet when the latter motioned to Christian to turn around. It was a heart warming sight, making him smile for the first time in days.

Jade was sitting on Luke, leaning against his chest and fast asleep. He was gently stroking her back, Faith asleep in Jade's arms.

As they headed back to Seattle, none of them were aware of how much trouble Jack Hyde was about to begin, and what would happen between Grace, Elena, Ana and Jade at the ball. For now though, everything seemed to be heading back to normality.

They should have known though, with the Grey family normality never lasts long.

Especially not when Christian and Jade are involved.

* * *

_Please Review etc x _


	39. Chapter 39

Jade was still a little bleary from the head injury after the flight and Luke had immediately called Grace to come over and check her out, though Mia, Carrick and Elliot had come as well.

Whilst it was endearing that they were so worried about Jade, everyone was in shock at how she looked.

Jade had insisted that Christian went back home to Ana and hadn't really been expecting a big family get together, still confused and overwhelmed by their attention and their shock.

When Jade had been in a coma she'd looked awful, but she'd been unconscious, and somehow that had been easier to deal with.

Elliot paled 'fucking hell Jade...you look awful'. She laughed 'thanks, I still look better than you'.

Elliot smirked 'touché', Grace set about checking over Jade, in complete silence. After a few seconds Jade took Grace's slightly shaking hand and muttered 'It's fine. I'm fine'. At this Grace still said nothing, but she looked a little relaxed.

After a little while and a few questions, Grace nodded, taking off her medical gloves 'you've got a concussion, I don't know how good an idea it was for you to fly back so soon after an injury like that, but there won't be any lasting problems, you should be okay within a day or two. The stitches are done well; as long as the wounds are kept clean then they should heal okay. Thankfully it looks like you won't have scarring'.

Jade looked visibly relieved but said nothing and carried on

'the injury to your face is going to remain red and a little swollen for a few days too, there's nothing much we can do about that'.

Mia was looking closely over Jade 'you look like in the films when someone's had their face shoved into something'. Jade glanced up at her Aunt 'well yeah, it was a table as far as I remember'. At that everyone paled a little and Faith took that moment to start grumbling from her nearby cot. The fussing turned into lung bursting crying and the Grey family excused themselves, leaving Jade and Luke with their baby.

Ana had spent Thursday night with Christian, thankful that he was back and so was Jade.

She hadn't actually seen Jade, Luke had taken his wife and daughter straight back to their apartment, wanting to return them to normalcy, not wanting to let either out of his sight.

Christian had barely let Ana out of his sight either, though they hadn't left the bedroom much anyway.

Jade had made sure she only came to see Ana when she knew nearly everyone had left for home; she was more than aware of how bad her injuries looked. Despite the fact Ana was fucking her father, Jade actually got on really well with her, and was bored out of her mind in the high apartment.

For all its views across the City, her studio and everything else they had there- she was bored.

It had only been a few days since she'd been back from Israel and Jade wanted to get back to normality as much as she hated the stifling ordinariness of her life back in Washington State.

Christian had mentioned to her that Ana was staying late at the office tonight, which was Friday, meaning Luke was at home and could look after Faith. Jade was bored and so she took the opportunity to go and see Ana, deliberately going late in the day, when there wouldn't be people around to see the stitches, bruises, scratches and swelling on her face. Whilst Jade didn't give a shit what people thought, it wouldn't look good if the daughter of Christian Grey turned up covered in injuries and everyone began to gossip about it.

It seemed like no one was around, she didn't really know much about the publishing house and how many people were there usually but she was pretty sure her Dad would freak out if he found out how few people were with Ana.

Jade had had her hair cut in a block fringe again and had layers in the front of her hair, which meant that the facial injuries were less visible, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a loose black top, trying to keep all her injuries as covered as possible.

Jade glanced at her watch, seeing it was 6.30 as she wandered through the building, not really aware of where Ana worked within it.

An attractive redhead passed Jade and she stopped her 'sorry, do you know where I could find Ana Steele? I don't really know my way around' the woman smiled warmly 'I just passed her heading to the kitchen- it's just up the stairs on the left'. Jade thanked her and headed on up.

Jade got to the kitchen just as Jack Hyde was closing the door behind him after following Ana in, though the door didn't close more than halfway as it was a heavy fire door. She was intrigued and stopped beside the door, looking in through a crack and listening intently.

She heard Jack's ramblings about whether Ana was some type of spy for Grey enterprises and silently cursed her father's meddling ways in Ana's career.

It was as Jack moved closer to Ana and spoke in a low threatening tone that Jade was suddenly on full alert 'you are such a tight assed, cock blocking, prick tease you know Ana-''. If Hyde had more to that sentence he didn't get a chance to say it, as Jade barrelled her way into the room, slamming the door open and pushing Jack hard against the wall.

'I think maybe you should stay away from Ana, you don't mess with the Grey's and you keep well away from her too'.

Jack tried to struggle against her but Jade was far too strong, despite him being a grown man

'I'm being serious, stay the fuck away from my family'.

Jack Hyde might have had the biggest ego in the world, he might have thought he was indestructible and that no one was ever going to stand in his way- but the sight of the anger and power in Jade's face made him back off immediately.

Jade narrowed her eyes at Jack, voice quiet 'and if you ever come near us again -and that includes Ana- you'll know what real pain is. You have no idea what I could do to you'.

Jade dropped her hands from Hyde and tucked her hair back, then pulled down the left front of her top, which meant all her scars, stitches, cuts, bruises and swelling was visible, including the ones from years ago. Jade's voice was menacing, talking through gritted teeth 'all of this occurred over only two days of my life, I promise you- if you come near my family again I'll let you know just how bad it hurts'.

Jade glanced at Ana and the brunette left the room with her, looking wild eyes as Jade immediately got her phone out, pressing a speed dial. 'Taylor? Yeah, I'll meet you at the stairs'.

Taylor was already at the entrance when they got there, looking slightly worried. Jade glanced up 'Ana, go wait in the car with my Dad'.

Ana didn't' even question Jade's motives, walking straight out of the building.

Taylor looked at Jade 'what's happened?'. 'It's Jack Hyde, her boss, I walked in on him right before he tried to rape her, seemed to think she was playing 'hard to get'. And then I threatened to show him real pain'. Taylor smirked slightly, 'I'll meet you at the car'.

Jade walked down the steps slowly, aware that Jack Hyde was probably having the shit kicked out of him by Taylor.

* * *

_Still to come- Christian's birthday, Elena/Ana/Jade face off and Grace hears everything, Jose's painting of Jade causes problems with her and Christian, Luke and Jade fight again._

_Drama Drama Drama_

_So HOPEFULLY chapter 50 will be the big one I wrote literally ages ago. But it depends if I manage to fit everything in before we get to it :) _

_Please review and let me know what you think x_


	40. Chapter 40

_Sorry if this isn't very good grammatically etc, I've got a ton of essays in over the next week- I really shouldn't be doing fan fiction :P_

_Enjoy. It's a bit grim though x_

* * *

Jade only vaguely noticed Ana and Christian on the sidewalk, talking quickly and having some type of argument.

Christian motioned to her 'Jade- what the fuck happened in there?'. She looked over at Christian with a lost expression and said nothing, walking away down the road and disappearing into the crowd.

Christian called Jade several times on the way home but there was no answer on her mobile. After a while he rang the apartments number and after a few seconds Luke picked up 'this is Luke' 'It's Christian, has Jade come back to yours?'.

He could hear the slight worry in Luke's response 'no...why? What's happened now?'.

Faith was gurgling slightly and Christian could tell Luke was probably holding her 'Jack Hyde tried to make a move on Ana- Jade roughed him up and threatened him. When she came out she just had this glazed look on her face. I think there's something wrong'.

Luke's response was slow 'well...I'm sure if you ask Jose or Daniel you'll find out. Of course she'll tell her friends, why should I know? I'm just her husband. I've got to go'. With that Luke hung up on Christian.

After another hour with no sign or word of Jade, Christian took the decision to track her down. It only took a call to Welch to get an address on Jade's cell phone location, though Christian was surprised where she was.

It was a diner near the Pike Place Market, a retro place that looked like something out of Grease. Christian had never been there himself but he knew the area, and drove to see what the hell his daughter was getting up to.

Christian sat in his car outside, surprised at what he could see. Jade was sitting in a window seat booth, sitting opposite her was Jose. They both had milk shakes and Jade was eating some fries as they talked.

Even from across the road, Christian could see something that surprised him a little.

Jade was smiling, for the first time in a long while, Jade actually looked happy.

Twenty minutes later Jade and Jose both got up, hugging tightly and heading different ways on the street.

Christian knew that Jade had spotted him as she walked directly across the street and got swiftly into the passenger side of his car.

'what the fuck are you doing here? Have you been following me?'. Christian blinked in surprise 'no- I wanted to make sure you were okay. Recently you've been...distant, and I don't want to see you unhappy'. Jade nodded

'fine. So instead you stalked me here? Brilliant. Well as you could see I was having a catch up with a friend'.

Christian turned towards her in his seat 'yes. But you looked happy, that's something I haven't seen for a while Jade, only when you're with Faith'. She shrugged and said nothing, Christian sighed 'Luke was worried about you too, he said you'd probably be talking to Jose-'.

She cut her father off sharply 'and what is that supposed to mean?'. He was taken aback 'it's not supposed to mean anything, he's just annoyed you two aren't communicating I think'.

Jade sighed, looking defeated 'you don't get it do you? I feel like I let my daughter down by going to Israel, and now after what happened I can't paint- I haven't been able to since I got back, it's like writers block but with painting...It's stifling. I don't know what to do with myself. My own husband barely speaks to me...'.

Christian didn't know what to say to his daughters glum mutterings, staring at her hands idly. 'Jade...' she shook her head 'Please. Don't say anything. Just take me home?'.

Christian nodded, driving slowly in silence back to her apartment, wondering how the hell she became so broken.

Jade let herself in the apartment and saw Faith was awake in a small swinging seat they had for her in the living room area. It warmed her heart to see the tiny smile on her daughter's face as she was picked up, and immediately cuddled into her mother.

Jade was talking and singing to her daughter for a few minutes before Luke came out, leaning against the doorframe. 'I didn't hear you come in?'. Jade shrugged 'I've literally just come back'

'where were you? Your father was worried?'.

'He tracked my cell phone and in classic Christian Grey style, he stalked me down. He's the one that drive me home'. Luke shifted his position slightly, looking at Faith rather than Jade 'who were you with?'

Jade didn't falter in her response 'Jose. I haven't seen him for a while. He doesn't know that many people up in Seattle, and Ana's pretty busy fucking my Dad and Kate's been away half the time'.

Luke nodded slowly 'so...where did you go?' Jade looked up with shock on her face 'do you think something happened with me an Jose?' her eyes had angry tears forming in them 'do you think I'd cheat on you? Really Luke? Is that what you think of me?'.

In fairness to him Luke looked genuinely aghast at the accusation. 'oh fuck, Jade that's not what I meant- no'.

He looked apologetic and zgently took Faith out of her arms, placing her back in the swinging seat and sitting next to her, gently touching her hands.

'Babe, I'm not accusing you of anything- I don't think you've got anything going with Jose, okay? I promise. I trust you, I really do, it just hurts that you didn't tell me where you went for a whole evening'.

Jade noticed that he had made it clear he trusted her, not that he loved her. It had been what felt like a lifetime since either of them had said that to each other.

Luke muttered apologetically 'I'm sorry, J, if that's what you thought I meant- I trust you okay?'

Jade nodded slightly and he kissed her but they broke apart quickly, neither feeling the burning passion that had been there once.

Jade needed to say nothing, not even looking at her husband as she stood up and walked from the living room, heading for the bathroom.

Jade wordlessly closed the bathroom door behind her and got into the warm shower.

Luke knocked on the door but got no response from his wife, so he walked away, unaware that Jade was sitting on the floor of the huge shower, tears streaming down her face.

When Jade finally emerged from the bathroom she'd gotten back into her clothes from before, a sad look on her face, looking at Luke who was sat awkwardly in an armchair, resting his chin in his steepled hands.

'I put Faith in her crib...do you want to talk?'. Jade nodded but didn't move from the doorway, 'Luke...do you still love me?'. He was taken aback by the question 'what the hell are you asking me that for?'

Jade shrugged, looking around the apartment, anywhere but at him.

'right now, if we weren't married, but things were as they are right now...would you still want to marry me?'.

His pause for thought was enough for Jade, who's eyes filled with hot, angry tears 'oh my god...I didn't...you really don't do you?'. Luke stood up defensively

'Jade I'll always love you no matter what happens between us, but this distance between us is making things hard, okay? I want to spend the rest of my life with my beautiful wife who I've loved since the day I saw her walking through her fathers apartment and she barely even noticed me. I want to spend the rest of my life with my WIFE, not this bitter, sad woman you've become recently'.

Jade blinked in surprise and Luke's voice softened 'I love you Jade, but yet again you're pushing everyone away, it's like a personal record for you isn't it? I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want more children with you, I want to grow old with you, and frankly I just want to make you happy again- just tell me how'.

Jade coughed 'I need some fresh air'. Luke knew not to try and stop her, seeing the tears at her eyes, his voice quiet 'call me if you need me...'.

It was a useless comment because she was already halfway out of the apartment anyway.

Jade was fumbling for her car keys through a haze of tears in the budding lot when she heard a familiar voice behind her. 'Jade? Are you okay?'. She felt relief rush trough her, turning and seeing concern etched on Grace's face 'wh- what are you doing here?'.

'Ana told me what happened at her office building today- I texted you earlier to say I'd come and check your stitches'.

Jade waved a hand vaguely, trying to keep the years back 'oh, I forgot, sorry, it's been...'. Jade couldn't keep the pretence up much longer and tightly hugged her Grandmother, who looked surprised at the sudden display of both weakness and affection, both of which were very uncharacteristic of Jade.

Grace pulled her back a little and looked at her tear stained face 'Honey, do you want to come to our house for a little while? Tell me what's happened?'. Jade nodded and got into her grandmothers car, Grace getting seamlessly into the drivers side.

On the short drive Jade told her as much as she could, about her failing marriage, about what had really happened in Israel, about how she was feeling, about the pain she was still in, and about the argument she'd had with Luke not long before.

Grace listened quietly, barely asking questions, just letting Jade vent all her emotions to her.

When they pulled up at the Grey house, Grace ushered Jade into the living room where she stated to cry slight.

Grace tucked a stray hand of hair behind Jade's ear, face twisted with worry, her voice soft. 'Jade, sweetie, why do you always do it?' she looked up, frowning slightly 'do what?'.

Grace looked tenderly at her Granddaughter, eyes full of worry for her 'you push away anyone that tries to care for you. Even when you were little, me and Carrick...Elliot, Mia, your father...you would always try and keep us at arms length, or just push us right away. You didn't want our affection...why do you do it Jade?'.

There was a pause and Jade was staring at the floor 'I never thought I deserved it'. Grace paled 'didn't deserve what?'

'didn't deserve you all to love me. Dad didn't want me, my Mum certainly didn't want me either. I always thought I was a burden to everyone, I still do. I've managed to push away my own husband...'

Jade's lip trembled and Grace pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her hair 'oh honey, you were never a burden, you were one of the best things that ever happened to this family'.

Grace simply held Jade to her, felling her Granddaughter silently crying against her.

Jade stretched rigidly and groaned, Grace looking up sharply 'are you alright?' Jade nodded 'uh uh, I just ache...it'll pass. I'm fine'. Grace didn't look convinced and they both heard a car roll up outside 'that'll be your grandfather back, I'm gonna go and get my kit together, I'll check you over alright?'. Jade nodded sleepily and leant back on the sofa as Grace left.

Carrick was wearing a sharp black suit and looked genuinely happy to see his granddaughter in the living room, putting down his briefcase.

'Hello Princess' Jade laughed, her muscles tight and a little painful; Carrick had always reserved that name just for Jade. 'Why the evening visit?'. She sighed 'I, well, I had an argument with Luke'. Carrick nodded 'ah, I see, well I'll tell Rebecca we've got three for dinner'.

Jade smiled warmly 'thank you'. Carrick waved a hand 'forget about it. We've all got our problems, hug?'. Carrick held out his arms as Jade stood up sharply, looking incredibly pale suddenly.

She looked pained and touched her side where the pain was. Carrick moved quickly, seeing her hand covered in blood and her eyes glazing over.

Jade collapsed suddenly, caught effortlessly by Carrick, who shouted to Grace loudly.

She didn't falter once 'what happened?' Carrick was laying her down on the sofa quickly 'she was in pain and touched her side, there was blood, then she just passed out'.

Grace paled and pulled up Jade's black t-shirt, feeling the warm dampness of the blood before she saw it. There was a long set of stitches down her side, the top few having opened again.

Grace looked up sharply 'she's losing blood, drive her to the Hospital, I'll call ahead and meet you there'.

Carrick nodded, saying nothing as he picked up Jade carefully in his surprisingly strong arms and whisked her out of the house and into the Mercedes in the drive.

Jade was muttering sleepily in the backseat, and as Carrick glanced back he saw the bloodied smears on the seats, putting his foot down heavily, speeding through the other cars.

* * *

_Oooooooh. Had to be done _

_Please Review and stuff, it's very helpful. Next Chapter- Christian asks Jade how she feels about Ana being her mother in law..._


	41. Chapter 41

_Enjoy guys x_

* * *

Jade was on a ventilator and had a few machines hooked up to her body, beeping slowly and methodically.

She was conscious and most of the family and assorted people from the Grey's tangled lives had turned up at the hospital to make sure she was okay. Grace had been given Jade's chart and stood in front of the little band of worried looking friends and family.

'She's going to be fine. A row of stitches had burst after what happened at Ana's workplace today. The bleeding didn't get that bad until she came to our house, which is why she fainted. There's no lasting damage, she'll need to be careful and not pin anyone against a wall any time soon, but it looks like we're going to be okay. She's asleep at the moment'.

Gail frowned 'how had it got so bad without Jade noticing?'. Grace sighed a little 'the amount of scars and bruises on the poor girl, I think she's quite used to it'. Everyone looked a little ill at her words.

Luke had been sitting beside his wife's bed for an hour before she sleepily opened her eyes, a slightly dazed smile on her face 'I didn't think you'd be here'.

Luke leant forward in the chair and stroked her hair gently, a tender expression on his face 'it doesn't matter what arguments we have, you're my wife, and I'm not letting you go that easily'.

Jade smiled sleeping and turned over slightly, wincing a little. 'J, try not to move too much, they gave you new stitches, it's going to be quite sore'.

Jade grumbled and turned onto her back, sitting up a little, wincing again. Luke smiled fondly

'you realise the last time we were in this hospital you were giving birth to Faith, the time before we found out you were pregnant, and the time before that was when we first met properly'.

Jade smiled 'I'd heard you reading to me all the time, you kept me sane when I was trapped inside my own body'. Luke swallowed and leant down to kiss her briefly, seeing Christian at the door and sitting back up.

'Sorry to uh, interrupt- can I have a word with my daughter?'. Luke smiled 'of course'.

Christian was holding Faith gently on his chest, despite now being over five months old she looked tiny against Christian's tall figure. As Luke left he gently took his daughter from Christian and smiled back at his wife.

Christian moved to the now vacant seat beside her bed, looking tired. 'So, your Grandmother told me about what you said, about how you felt like a burden as a kid...'. Jade shrugged and glanced at the ceiling, leaving Christian to carry on

'look, Jade, I'll be honest- that night my Dad called to say that a baby was on his doorstep with a note claiming it was mine, I nearly had a heart attack. I was terrified, I'd slept with a fair few women since Elena but I knew from the letter instantly that it was her...and I knew that the tiny little girl in my Dad's arms who couldn't stop crying wasn't going to go to some home and possibly have a childhood like the one I endured... That little baby was going to grow up with me- regardless of how bad I was- as it's parent. You weren't a burden, you were a salvation, frankly'.

Jade blinked in surprise, completely lost for words for a long time. 'Oh...'. Was all she managed for a while, followed by a sizeable pause, when she finally looked up, her grey eyes were cautiously looking at her fathers own wary ones.

'Dad...the DNA test, you never looked did you? I don't actually want an answer, I just want you to know that I know...and I don't need to know- you're my Dad, regardless'.

Christian was surprised beyond anything his daughter had thrown at him before, he was literally speechless for nearly five minutes. Eventually he managed to speak 'Jade...I didn't think you-' she cut him off quickly.

'Dad, it's fine. I don't want to know and I don't need to know, Grace and Carrick are your parents as much as you are mine, there's a chance you are, there's a chance you aren't- I don't need to know'.

Christian looked Jade in the eye and saw the genuine look she was giving him and impulsively leant over and kissed her forehead gently, voice quiet

'you're my little girl, regardless'.

Jade smiled and looked fairly relaxed, sitting back against the pile of pillows.

'So, now that's out of the way, what did you want to talk about?'. Christian blinked in surprise and cleared his head. 'oh, um I wanted to you know...run something by you first, you know...before I do it'.

Jade raised an eyebrow 'okay, and what it that?'. Christian exhaled shakily 'I want to ask Ana to marry me, and I wanted to make sure you were...okay...with it'.

Jade's face split into a huge, genuine grin 'are you serious?'. Christian nodded 'are you okay with that?'. Jade nodded vehemently 'of course I am!' Jade had a huge smile on her face and tried to hug her Dad, wincing in pain.

Christian shook his head 'you'll stretch the new stitches'.

The old Christian would have left it there, but instead he sat on the side of his daughters bed and as she sat up, pulled her into a hug, her head against his chest as he stroked her hair gently.

* * *

_Thought I'd lift the mood a bit after the last few grim chapters. Updated all three of my fan fictions today- made good progress! _

_please let me know what you think- next chapter will hopefully be the ball :) Elena gets some harsh words x_


	42. Chapter 42

_I had to split what I wanted into two chapters but the next update is coming tonight (Or today depending on what your time zone is) so let me know what you think :)_

_Enjoy x_

* * *

It had been three weeks since Jade had been in the hospital and most of the scratches, bruises and marks had gone from her body. Even her stitches were now out and she was starting to heal quite well, getting on somewhat better with Luke than she had previously as well.

Christian was spending a lot more time with his granddaughter and Jade knew why. He knew that there was probably going to be a little one running around again with him and Ana at some point, and he was trying to get at least partially used to the idea.

Jade didn't really mind, she had started painting again and it was helpful to have a babysitter frankly. Now that the swellings and bruises had gone down she was clearly much happier being back to how she had been, not so annoyed with the everyday aspects of life.

No one was allowed to see Jade's work as usual until it was completed, but Luke had been shown it and was pretty impressed. Elliot had also had two of his clients commission paintings from Jade and she was regularly covered in flecks of paint.

Elliot had come over to visit Jade on a Monday between clients and was sat in the living room playing with Faith as Jade moved around the kitchen making a bottle and two coffee's. Elliot smiled over at her 'it's a bit pathetic on my part when my own niece is married with a kid before I'm even engaged, isn't it?'.

Jade laughed 'well I was hardly middle aged when I got married was I? And anyway, as long as it'a not Gia you marry then it's fine'.

Elliot smirked 'you didn't like her? And anyway that boat has sailed'. 'no, I really really didn't like her, and that boats been replaced by one called Kate has it?'. Elliot smirked again 'yeah. What do you think of her?'.

Jade rolled her eyes and placed the two coffee's down on the table, handing Elliot the bottle and he began feeding Faith. 'You know I like her, she's good for you, calms you down a bit. I wouldn't have invited her to my wedding if I didn't like her would I?'. Elliot nodded, looking happy.

'So, are you going to this Birthday party Mia's insisting on throwing?'. Jade nodded, sipping her coffee 'yeah, Gail's looking after Faith again. That woman's a life saver, and now I'm not breast feeding it makes everything easier. I can't really miss it can I?'. Elliot shook his head 'it doesn't look good if you miss your own Dad's birthday'.

They talked casually for a long time before Elliot eventually had to go to another meeting, leaving Jade to search for what to wear to her fathers birthday party.

On the night of the party Faith was being looked after upstairs with Gail when Jade came back downstairs, just before Christian and Ana arrived. She looked stunning,wearing a short purple silk dress, her long brown legs out and the outfit was topped off with a pair of sky high black heels and a black bracelet, her hair in a long side ponytail.

Jade spotted John Flynn getting a drink and moved over quickly 'hey, is Rhian here?' he looked up and smiled 'Yeah, I think she's calling the babysitter to check in. How are you doing?'. Jade shrugged 'not bad, Faith's upstairs, I'm getting on well with my Dad, and me and Luke are doing a lot better'. John smiled and kissed her cheek 'I'm very glad to hear it dear. We should get ready, your Father's here any minute'.

Christian and Ana both looked incredibly surprised at the rousing cheers as they walked into the party, both blinking in surprise. Jade hurried over and kissed Christian on the cheek 'Happy Birthday Dad'. He looked happy, smiling back at his daughter 'did you plan this with Mia?'. She smiled innocently 'of course. Now, enjoy yourself'.

Jade kissed Ana on the cheek and merged back into the crowd as Christian took the moment to announce the engagement. Jade already knew of course, she was the first person who'd found out.

She idly followed Ana's line of sight and saw Elena's gaping expression at the news and smiled smugly at the sight, pleased to see Ana and Christian looking so pleased.

About an hour in to the evening Jade motioned for her father to follow her into a side living room and he looked a little confused. 'Jade...you alright?'. She had a huge beaming expression on her face and turned back to him 'Happy Birthday Dad'.

She pulled a sheet off the huge canvas he hadn't really noticed until that point and gasped a little. It was the huge canvas print he had seen months before that he had secretly wanted to have himself but had thought Jade had sold it.

It was the huge image of a tree on the horizon of a huge meadow dotted with flowers and the leaves gently falling off the tree.

Christian looked stunned, it was even better than he'd remembered it 'Jade...oh my god, I thought you'd sold this?'. She shook her head, grinning slightly 'no, I was meant to but Elliot told me how much you liked it, so I did another piece for the guy, kept this one. Things got a bit crazy since then, thought this was a good time to give it to you'.

Christian smiled, a huge, warm, genuine smile. 'Thanks, this is incredible...wow... Thanks honey'. Jade blinked in surprise at her fathers term of endearment and hugged him back.

'Well, you'd better get back to your admirers, I'm gonna go talk to Mia'. Christian went out the door and right, heading back to the main party, Jade heading left, towards where she'd seen Mia heading earlier.

Jade got to the study entrance just as she saw a tipsy Mia leaving with a bright yellow drink, and she witnessed Elena slip in the still open door. Jade was curious why she'd be in Carrick's study but saw Ana standing inside too.

Jade only listened for two minutes to Elena's torrent of abuse aimed at Ana before she moved into the room herself.

* * *

_Next Chapter within the hour- I just didn't want one *huge* Chapter._

_That was pretty happy and sweet right? Well not for long! _

_Let me know what you think, reviews are always really helpful x_


	43. Chapter 43

_Here we finally are- with one of two chapters I wrote on my phone whilst on holiday in Italy several months ago. The other one is what is going to be chapter 50, and that ones pretty grim, to warn in advance._

_The fact I wrote it ages ago meants the formatting might not be as per usual._

_Anyway, enjoy_

_(Also hope that this is bitchy enough to meet dm1990 's standards!)_

_x_

* * *

Jade narrowed her eyes at Elena 'why are you doing this to Ana? It's not her fault Dad doesn't want you, you don't have to be such a bitch to her'.

Elena whipped her head around, eyes softening as she looked at her daughter, Though she looked worried that Jade had heard. 'Jade, I didn't mean for you to hear that, I have some unfinished business with Anastasia. It's not what you think you heard'.

Jade frowned, moving further into the room, arms crossed 'well, I think I heard quite clearly actually. I made it more than clear to you Elena that I don't want you interfering with my family, and now that includes Ana officially- I want you to stay away from her'.

Elena was about to speak but Jade stopped her before she could make a noise 'my family don't need any help, we're fine without you Elena'.

Elena narrowed her eyes and her tone harshened. 'You're not really a Grey, Jade. You've always been an outsider, I've always hated to see you on the outside-.'

Jade's eyes had darkened and she shouted at her mother

'if me being a Grey is such a problem for you then maybe 22 years ago you should have kept your legs closed and your hands to yourself'.

From the doorway Elliot snorted loudly with laughter and Elena reeled at her words. Neither Jade now Elena even noticed that Christian, Grace and Elliot were all at the doorway, all looking shocked at the interaction. Elliot looked amused at Jade, but still in absolute shock.

Elena paled 'you're my child-.' Jade's eyes flashed darkly, her teeth clenched in anger

'you gave up any right to me the day you dumped me on the steps of this house'.

Elena looked equally as angry at the comment 'I did what was best for my child-'.

Jade stepped forward threateningly

'I needed a mother then, I needed a mother when I was six and I broke my arm, I needed a mother when I was nine and started a new school all on my own, I needed a mother when I was graduating High School, and I needed a mother when I was 19 years old and lying in a pool of my own blood in the sand after I'd been shot halfway around the world- that's when I needed a mother'

she glanced darkly over Elena. 'I most certainly don't need a mother now, too little too late'.

Elena was clutching at the last reserves to hold onto her daughter  
'I have tried to contact you, but your father has obviously been influencing you against me'  
she scoffed 'he's always told me to be kind to you- I hate you all on my own'

'Jade, please-'

Jade was having none of it, voice cold and menacing 'Get out, I never want to see you again. If you come anywhere near me, Luke or Faith then I'll call the police, I'm serious'

Elena's eyes softened, looking hurt 'my granddaughter-.'

Jade cut her off sharply '-Faith doesn't need you, and I don't need you' Elaina reached for her phone and looked livid 'you have some of your Father's worst qualities Jade'

Jade's eyes looked almost black with anger and she was fuming with rage. 'my Father's worst qualities are still better than your best ones *mother*. I don't care what you have to say about my Father because he has been there for me through everything. Now *get out*'.

Elena didn't move and Jade snatched her phone and threw it against the wall, smashing it into a hundred pieces.

'I said get out. And don't ever come near Faith- or me- because there isn't a damn thing you can teach me about how to love my daughter!' with that she stormed out of the room, eyes dark.

Grace didn't take her eyes off of Elena, a hatred in there that shocked Ana.

Ana turned back to Elena 'you have no idea what you're missing out on, you've ruined that poor girl, you're such a fucking bitch!'. In a very un-Ana like moment, she threw the contents of her bright yellow drink over the pretty blonde in front of her and left the same way Jade had done.

Grace curled her lip 'so it was you? You who gave up your daughter on my doorstep, you who left her with a lifetime of self hatred and confusion? She's felt worthless since the day you left her here- you selfish bitch. And you slept with my SON? How the hell can you spend time in the very house you abandoned your daughter? You make me sick. Get out now and if you ever come back or contact my family, whatever Jade can do to you, trust me- my retribution will be worse. You ruined my son's childhood and you abandoned my granddaughter like trash- I'll hurt you if you ever set foot near Jade again. Now get out'.

Elena didn't need any persuasion and left the house quickly, a broken woman.

Jade had passed John on her way out of the study and he'd recognised the signs of Jade spiralling into violent anger. He'd immediately taken her upstairs to where he knew Gail was looking after Faith, she was the only this that seemed to calm Jade down.

After she'd come home from Israel John had witnessed Jade punch a wall in anger and shout at anything and anyone.

Instead all she did now was immediately pick up her daughter from the crib- ignoring a confused looking Gail- and sunk to the floor with her baby girl held tightly to her chest.

Jade had her back against the crib and was gently sobbing as she held Faith with trembling hands, John sitting next to her with an arm around her.

Grace and Christian were about to have a 'talk' downstairs, Elliot was searching for Ana to make sure she was okay- and to see what the hell had actually happened- and Jade was still crying as she held her daughter, and Elena was leaving in her car, sweeping quickly out of the huge drive.

None of them were aware of the ominous presence waiting in the shadows that was viciously hell bent on revenge. Christian had humiliated him, Jade had attacked him, and Ana had led him on- he would get his revenge soon, very soon.

The shadowy figure answered a phone call to his cell phone on the first beep

'Linc, you should have seen it, your ex wife just got thrown out, covered in a drink. Looks like your not the only one that wants to see the back of her'. He heard a chuckle down the phone 'well, Elena has a particular talent for causing trouble doesn't she. We'll have to see how much she enjoys our little plans'.

Jack Hyde smiled to himself, the plan was falling into motion already. He wanted to get back at Ana and Linc wanted to wage war on Christian and Elena...Jade Grey was the common denominator with all of them. Jade Grey was their main target.

* * *

_Please, let me know what you think, review and let me know :) x_


	44. Chapter 44

The Grey's had decided to attempt to cheer Jade up after what had happened at the engagement party. She had taken it badly, retreating into herself again and was barely speaking to any of them.

Grace had made it clear that despite how incredibly angry she was with Christian for not only sleeping with one of her best friends- and for keeping it from her for so long- she didn't want Jade to suffer because of it. It was inherently Christian that had done wrong, Jade couldn't help it that he'd made the mistake of sleeping with her.

They had decided to have a family meal on Christian's boat a few days later, and Jade had begrudgingly agreed to meet them there- Luke had said he couldn't come because he was spending time with his little sister, though they knew it was because he was still on rocky ground with his wife.

Grace, Carrick, Mia, Elliot, Christian and Ana were walking along the dock as the sun was setting when they looked over at 'the Grace' and saw Jade.

She was sat with her legs dangling off the side of The Grace, wearing skinny jeans and a baggy top, staring vacantly off into the distance. She had a beer in hand as the Grey's came up nearer 'hey Jade, where's Faith?' she didn't really look up, sipping the drink in hand 'Rory's looking after her, I'm fairly sure he uses her to pick up women'.

Jade was clearly low, drinking the beer quickly as her family walked up the boat behind her. Elliot frowned

'Jade...how long have you been here?' she shrugged 'A while...' she glanced at her watch 'three hours'. They all glanced at each-other in surprise and Carrick murmured to them to let him have a word with Jade, and they all moved away.

Carrick sat down next to his Grandaughter, looking out over the water side.

'When Elliot and Grace told me about what happened at the engagement party I was furious. Not because Christian had slept with Elena when he was still a teenager, but because he had allowed her to be around our house all these years and around you when she'd abandoned you so disgustingly at our home. Christian shouldn't have been sleeping with Elena when he was sixteen but we've got you because of it- no matter the shock it caused us...we've got you and we've got Faith... That woman isn't going to be around our house anymore, if that's what you want?'.

Jade was silent for a long time, staring at the lapping water before she spoke. 'How come she never wanted me?'. Carrick was overcome with emotion seeing the fragility and hurt on Jade's face.

He pulled Jade into his chest and let her cry a little.

After a few minutes Jade had composed herself and they had joined the rest of the family on the top deck, where dinner was being laid out. They could all see that Jade had been crying but from the way she sat down silently, stating at the table and not meeting any of their eyes.

Mia and Carrick quickly struck up conversation with Grace, Elliot and Ana, which covered the silence from Jade. Christian was sat next to his daughter and was also silent, watching her out of the corner of his eye. He bent his head down a little and muttered to his daughter 'when was the last time you ate? You're only muscle and bone'.

It was true, Jade had been exercising furiously and barely eating. Since she'd moved Faith off from breast feeding, Jade had clearly stopped taking physical care of herself as everything was unravelling around her.

Jade said nothing back to her father and said nothing for the entire meal, looking sad and distant. The only thing that Jade said was a muttered 'bye' to everyone as they parted after the meal, and she eventually turned to Ana and Christian and spoke to them as they were left alone on the dock.

'Jose's got a small show on tomorrow night, he asked me to invite you both...seeing as you've both been busy he didn't want to intrude. It's at seven where I had my art show last year'. Christian nodded 'we'll be there'. Jade didn't say anything else to either of them and walked off back towards her car.

The next evening Christian and Ana were looking around the newest set of photos that Jose had done along with a large group of others people. Despite himself, Christian was quite impressed with the photos, sipping champagne and wandering around until he saw a large group of people around one particular canvas.

He knew immediately that is was his daughter.

Jade's hair was covering her face as she was turned to one side, her arms were against the wall, palms down. she had a small bandeau bra top on but even since the pregnancy Jade hadn't had much in the way of breasts anyway, so the bandeau was more for modesty, the image only showing to Jade's hips, no lower.

Her entire body was painted with a gold body paint, and somehow it seemed to highlight the tight, distorted, twisted skin on her scars at her abdomen and shoulder. It also showed Jade's small Hebrew tattoo on her left rib cage, and the network of tiny scratches and scars all over her body. Christian glanced at the title card next to the picture 'beautiful imperfections' was the title.

Christian felt his anger rising inside him slowly, looking around for Jose, eyes narrowed. Ana was staring at the photo, as was a growing amount of people 'Christian, I've got to say it's an amazing picture'. He grumbled something about his daughter being naked and she rolled her eyes

'no, Christian, she's not naked, she's not got her boobs out has she? It's a really stunning image...'. He turned and saw the expression she had as she stared at the image 'what's wrong?'. Ana sighed, eyes softening 'it really shows the full extent doesn't it...just how bad she's had it...'.

Christian couldn't find Jose -which was probably a good thing- but when Ana took him outside to get some air and calm down, he saw Jade standing out there, hanging up from a phone call.

Christian looked angry 'do you understand how many people I employ and work with? Hows it gonna look that you've got your tits out for Jose? Eh?'.

She rolled her eyes and Christian glared at Jade 'and when the fuck did you get a tattoo?'. She bristled with anger 'around the time I became an adult and it stopped being any of your fucking business'.

Christian's eyes flashed angrily but he kept his voice fairly level, though I was clearly a chore 'what does it mean?'.

Jade exhaled deeply 'you send your daughter to Hebrew school since she's three, hire tutors and send me to a Jewish school- and yet you never bothered to learn it yourself? Amazing. It's a prayer, a blessing of protection. I had it done in Israel'.

Christian glanced over her, 'I barely know who you are anymore'. Jade pulled her jacket tighter and her voice was icily cold, along with her eyes 'well I'm sorry to disappoint you yet again'.

She was gone before Christian could even attempt to follow.

* * *

_Oh dear. Well, it's not gonna get much better any time soon. chapter 50 is where is really all goes down hill._

_I'm on a week off from University so I'll be updating more regularly for this week- I've got two other fanfictions on my account, so if you want more regular reads then take a look at those two. I update on an alternating basis._

_Review etc, please let me know what you think/want. _

_x_


	45. Chapter 45

Jade had stormed home that night, literally fuming at her father. He had no idea of how dark she had been feeling since Israel, as if the first time hadn't been enough, this last time had destroyed her spirit and all feelings of self worth.

Luke was sitting on the sofa in his tracksuit bottoms, Faith against his muscly chest as he watched tv with the volume down low. The expression he gave her as she walked through the door told Jade exactly what she already knew.

'My Dad's already told you about the picture hasn't he?'. He nodded 'I saw it on Josè's website as well...you hadn't even mentioned to me that you posed for a picture with him'. Jade looked annoyed, shrugged off her jacket and gently picked up Faith from his chest, holding her close.

Luke sighed 'why did you do the photo? I mean...I'll be the first to admit that it looks incredible, it's going into auction tomorrow because he's had so many offers for it...but you know what upset me about it Jade?'.

She shook her head vaguely and he elaborated 'I don't think anything is happening between the two of you, but thats somehow even worse... A man you're just friends with makes you comfortable enough to pose like that...and yet your own husband is apparently off limits. I'm not demanding sex here Jade, I'm just saying I'm fully aware of how uncomfortable you are around me recently. What's the issue? I've seen you naked before Jade...and now you won't even change your top in front of me...what have I done?'.

Jade looked indignant 'you have no idea how much I hate my body in the last few months...I am covered in scars and marks, not from some innocent little fall- they're constant reminders from two times in my life when people have tried to kill me. I can't look at the scars without being reminded of how nearly I lost everything...it makes me feel sick to even see myself in a bra and panties...how can someone this messed up ever be a good enough parent?'.

Luke looked amazed and shocked by what she'd said and it seemed after another few minutes that they'd reached something of an impasse, Jade taking Faith off to bathe and put in her little pyjamas to give them some time to cool off.

It was nearly an hour later when Luke came back into the living room and looked over Jade as she sat feeding Faith a bottle on the rocking chair. 'J? Can we talk?' she glanced up and nodded 'sure, what's wrong?'.

Luke was quiet for a long time before he sat on the armchair opposite her 'us. We haven't been right for a long time have we?'.

Jade was silent, watching her daughter calmly drink from her bottle before looking up at her husband.

'I did that picture for Jose because it made me feel about 1% less disgusted by my own scars and marks, I thought you'd understand. This is art, there's nothing else to it, you're meant to break boundaries and all that'.

Luke tried to agree and understand Jade's point of view as best he could, but the argument that ensued was about much, much more.

They both knew their marriage was well and truly on the rocks, and the argument seemed to include everything from Elena, her scars, their wedding day to her inability to get along with her father. It was a furious, heated argument, though Faith seemed unsettled by it, she didn't cry for long.

The last thing Jade registered before she slammed the door in his face was Luke shouting at her 'you take two steps forward with your Dad and then a hundred back- do you just hate the idea of anyone ever being close to you? Is that the problem- we get married and suddenly you want to push me as far away as possible? Is that it?'.

Mia had been on the phone to someone out on the patio for nearly half an hour when she came back in to where her parents, Elliot, Christian, and Ana were in the Grey house, drinking wine and coffee. Mia was biting the inside of her cheek, looking sad 'uh...Jade's moved out of her apartment...Luke and Jade have separated'.

Jade had insisted on being the one who moved out, despite Luke's repeated attempts to make her stay and let him be the one to leave. She couldn't stay there, not in the home they had started together to get away from her old life. She had left the previous apartment to start a new life together, but now found herself back in it, alone and with a crying baby.

Jade and Luke were living separate lives for a few days, only meeting for Luke to spend time with his daughter. Jade had filled her old apartment with the baby items necessary to raise Faith within a few hours of moving back in; she was internally very glad of how much money her art had earned her, not having the financial worries of most single mothers.

Of course she wasn't exactly a single mother, Luke loved Faith totally and unconditionally and was spending as much time as he could with her.

Christian had attempted conversation with Luke but his bodyguard and son in law had completely shut down or barely responded when asked about anything to do with Jade.

After a few days without any contact from Jade, Christian decided to go over and visit his daughter. He had thought Jade had sold the old apartment but it turned out she was still renting it, using it as storage for canvases, finished paintings and equipment.

Jade looked like an empty shell walking around the apartment, moving mechanically and slowly. Christian watched her warily 'Jade...what happened?' she didn't stop, folding baby clothes as she moved around. 'things came between us, things we couldn't fix as easily as I'd hoped'. He frowned 'like what?'.

Jade looked at him, anger and sadness in her eyes 'things like you'.

Christian blinked in surprise 'why did you argue about me? I don't understand?'. Jade continued to fold her washing, vacantly looking at her hands 'because Luke thinks I should 'try more' with you, and I think it's none of his business'.

'Jade, he still works for me, he just wants to make sure he's not caught in the middle of anything'. She exhaled deeply, looking bored 'you don't get it do you... Everytime we argue it just comes back to you somehow, no matter how old I get, you can't stay out of my life can you?'.

Christian paled in surprise 'what do you mean?' Jade finally stopped her folding 'my marriage has been falling apart around me and you're more bothered about who sees a portrait of me- you're so worried about how people perceive our family you haven't even noticed how bad things have got, have you?'.

Christian looked completely lost for words and Jade sighed, looking sad

'I told you a long time ago that Luke was the only thing keeping me in Seattle, and now I've lost him, I'm seriously considering why I should even stay here at all'.

Christian opened his mouth to say something but Jade shook her head 'don't even try, I want you to leave. Now'.

* * *

_Well that was hard to write, I know a lot of people are going to hate that but it needs to be done by chapter 50. _

_If you want more updates I've got two other open fanfics on my page if you want to follow them too._

_Please review :) x_


	46. Chapter 46

_Hey guys, I know I've moved the whole timings around with Ana going out and Hyde in the apartment, but basically it just makes more sense. Next chapter is pretty much done too, then one more to do then we've got the big Chapter 50. Enjoy. It's a half and half chapter with the next one which is coming._

* * *

It was becoming more and more difficult for Jade to pretend that everything was okay. Luke was spending a lot of time with his daughter and she was grateful for every moment she had to rest and clear her head; however, she still wasn't speaking to any of the Grey's.

It was too painful, Carrick and Grace had attempted to have a talk with Jade and so had everyone else- she didn't want relationship advice from a group of people who were all doing so well in their own relationships. It was like a slap in the face really, and the last thing Jade wanted from her Aunt and Uncle was 'advice' on what she should be doing.

She'd shouted at them already, pointing out that they weren't married and didn't have children- and shouldn't try and compare situations.

After that Jade had only further burnt the bridges with her Father, shouting at him one afternoon that he should never have gone near Elena, then everything would have been simpler. Christian and the rest of the Grey's weren't going to give up on Jade, but she was making it essentially impossible for any of them to help.

Jade was walking around the grocery store a few days later with Faith asleep in her stroller when she accidentally bumped into a man. 'Oh, sorry' the man smiled and shook his head 'no problem'. Jade smiled back and the man glanced over her 'it can't be easy shopping with a little one'. She shook her head 'it's not, no, but it's got to be done'.

The man was a little older than her but very had grey flecked black hair, a strong square jaw, a physically strong looking body and he was dressed in an impeccably tailored suit.

He held out a hand 'Lincoln Jameson' Jade shook it, the name ringing no bells in her mind. 'Jade Grey' she didn't even register that she had used her maiden name, of course, Lincoln hadn't bumped into her by accident, he knew exactly who she was. They spoke for only a few more seconds before parting ways.

No one ever mentioned Lincoln James, not since he'd nearly killed her mother and divorced her. Lincoln left the market feeling almost bad at the fact the beautiful and sweet girl would have to be the one to bare the brunt of his and Jack Hyde's revenge. It was Christian Grey that he wanted to suffer, but Jade was the best way to get anywhere near that asshole.

He'd make Christian pay, and Jack was dead set on making Jade pay too.

Ryan was meant to be working at Escala in the evening but Luke had volunteered to give him the evening off so he could go on a date.

Jade had sat alone in her apartment for hours, thinking deeply. She wanted things to be how they were, desperately she wanted things to be better, not just for herself but for Faith mostly.

After two hours of sitting deep in thought, Jade picked up the phone, calling the Grey house number. Grace answered 'Jade- is everything okay dear?' she was clearly surprised that her Granddaughter was actually making contact.

'Yeah...Gran, can you look after Faith tonight? Well now? I need to talk to Luke...'. There was a brief surprised pause and then Grace responded 'of course, Carrick and I will be over soon'.

Jade then called Christian, who was even more surprised at the call than Grace had been. 'J...is everything okay' she rolled her eyes a little 'yeah, is it okay if I go over to yours and speak to Luke? I've got things going round and round in my head and I just need to get it out, Gran and Grandad said they'll babysit Faith...'.

She could almost picture the surprise on her Father's face 'yeah, of course, he's there all evening I think, swapped with Ryan or something. I'll be back in about half an hour, Ana's gone out and got drunk...never mind about that, I'll see you later. Stay safe'.

Jade hung up and moved around, getting Faith ready for her grandparents to come over.

Jade was wearing jeggings and a green vest top, not really dressed for the cold weather outside as she hadn't left the apartment much in a long time.

It didn't matter though, she'd parked up and come straight up to the apartment anyway, a little surprised that it was so empty. She assumed Gail was still at her sisters, Ryan was out on his date and Taylor had probably gone with her dad to find Ana.

It was these facts that made her suddenly alert as she heard a bang and a shout from further in the apartment.

Taylor had always worried about Jade's safety, and between the two of them they had a secret.

It was a Walther PPK/S taped to the underside of one of the tables in the entrance area. Jade held it at her side as she heard another loud shout and a bang from within the apartment.

She was taking off the safety on the gun as the elevator doors pinged again and Christian and Ana stood there, gaping at her.

Jade's eyes were cold 'stay here, something's happened. Don't let Ana out of your sight'.

With that she entered the apartment.

* * *

_Let me know what you think, I always thought that Taylor would go out of his way to protect jade, even if it meant going behind Christian's back a little. _

_Next chapter is coming tonight/today (depending on where you are in the world) _

_I've updated both my other fanfictions this week by the way, so take a look if you want :)_

_Please review x_


	47. Chapter 47

Yes, I'm aware that the timings are off with when Hyde gets in the apartment but it makes sense in context basically. Hope you enjoy. x

* * *

Jade slipped through the doors and closed them behind her immediately, crouched slightly, the weight slightly on the balls of her feet, knees a little bent, her Walther held tightly in her right hand, her arm down by her side.

Jade's senses were heightened and it was like being back in her basic training again.

It was a second later that she came around the edge the main room and saw Luke fighting with someone. Jade knew inherently that she couldn't fire at him, there wasn't a clear shot. In the next second, Like had been punched in the face, a hard blow that sent him reeling back, his nose gushing blood.

Jade had put the safety on and holstered her gun in the waistband of her jeans before either of the men had moved again. She was behind the black clad figure within a second, kicking him sharply in the back of his shins, causing him to collapse to the floor.

She knew immediately who it was.

Jack Hyde.

Before he could get back up, Jade was sat straddling him, pinning him down with her legs and her hands gripping into his arms, holding them above his head, pinned to the stone floor.

In this position, Jade immediately noticed the object in Jack's right hand, clutched tightly in his hands. It was a knife, a sharp, curved hunting knife. She saw the blood on it and felt herself go cold, looking back at Luke.

She knew now why Luke hadn't been able to easily overpower Hyde, he was wearily sitting where he'd fallen back, face pale and clutching at his left shoulder, his hand covered in blood.

Her moment of distraction had allowed Hyde to wrench himself out of her grasp and immediately tried to grapple at her, a sneer in his face 'love makes you weak'. This was the last thing that Jade wanted to hear and Hyde saw her pupils dilate quickly and she knocked the knife from his hands, sending it spiralling across the stone floor, leaving smears of blood in a trail behind it.

Hyde struggled against Jade and sat up slightly- her legs still pinning down his own- he managed to scratch at her bare arm but that was it before Jade threw her head forward and hit Hyde's temple, making him crumple beneath her.

Jade immediately moved fluidly over to where Luke was, ripping open his shirt quickly to look at the wound. He looked her in the eyes, voice a little shaky 'I'm fine, Jade, I'll be okay'. She swallowed and glanced around the room 'is there anyone else?'.

Luke shook his head 'no, I saw him coming up the service steps, didn't expect him to have a fucking knife'.

Jade made a face 'some people never play fair'. She loudly whistled and a second later Taylor, Christian and Ana appeared in the room, looking horrified.

Jade's voice was authoritarian 'Taylor, call Grace Grey, get her to the hospital immediately, I assume we don't want too many questions'.

Taylor nodded and glanced at her, though she answered his question before he spoke 'it was only Hyde, it's clear'. Jade wiped the trickle of blood from her forehead and examined the wound on Luke's body and he glanced down, letting out a hollow laugh.

'At least now we'll match'.

Jade wasn't amused and Taylor moved swiftly over, car keys in hand 'come on mate, I'll take you, I've told Mrs Grey to meet us there'.

Taylor helped Luke to his feet and Jade nodded 'nothing majors been damaged, he'll be fine'. Taylor nodded and as they started moving off Jade moved over quickly, grabbing Luke's arm and pulling him back around towards her.

She kissed him suddenly and deeply. Luke dropped his arm from around Taylor's shoulders and slid his hand onto her jaw, pulling her closer to him and kissing back. It was like everything was fine again and after a few seconds, they pulled away.

Jade looked awkward, glancing at Taylor 'look after him'. He nodded 'of course'.

As Luke and Taylor left the apartment - after Taylor had handcuffed the still unconscious Hyde in a store cupboard and called the police (with an extra punch to the face to keep him out for longer)- Jade took the gun from her jeans and took the cartridge out, putting both parts of it on a side table before she looked around at Ana and Christian, who were the only ones left in the room.

Jade suddenly pushed Christian up against the opposite wall so hard that he was nearly winded. He knew his daughter was strong but he had no idea how powerful she actually was.

Her eyes were dark and hooded and she muttered darkly to him 'if you EVER let my family be put in danger like that again- you'll pay the consequences. Tonight my daughter was nearly orphaned. I grew up without a parent, and I'm not letting the same happen to my baby girl'.

Jade pushed Christian roughly back on the wall before turning and leaving the room, slamming doors behind her as she went.

Lincoln was unaware of what had happened until much later, when he was contacted to post bail for Jack Hyde.

He was pissed off to say the least, but agreed to post the bail none the less. It wan't like he didn't have the money, and he needed Jack for the last part of his plan, which was already in motion.

Lincoln was straightening his tie in the mirror before he left to post bail, vaguely noting that he had similar grey eyes to Jade, but he brushed it off without a second thought.

* * *

_Please review, let me know what you think and what you want to see happen x_


	48. Chapter 48

Jade was sat at Luke's bedside as he lay asleep in the hospital, recovering nicely from the wound. It would take a long time to properly and fully heal but Jade had been right, there would be no lasting damage.

Luke was still asleep an hour later and Jade found herself absently running her hand through his messy blonde hair and leant down, kissing his lips gently. About five minutes later, Luke flickered his eyes open sleepily.

'You're...you're here?' Jade nodded 'the drugs have kept you out for a while, Gran reckons there's no lasting damage, you should be okay'. Luke nodded and sat up awkwardly 'What happened to Hyde?'.

'Police took him in, Dad and Taylor are really beat up about you getting hurt by the way. I over reacted after you left...Dad really blames himself now'. Luke nodded absently 'it would have been the same with Ryan if he'd been there, it's no ones fault'.

Jade sat back in her chair, looking sleepy and Luke glanced over her 'you look worse than me, you need to get some sleep, you should have gone home'. She shook her head 'I wanted to make sure you were okay, Dad and Ana have been arguing for the last hour, I just needed to be here. Faith's with Grandad, he called and said she was fine'.

There was a long pause between them before Luke spoke quietly.

'Jade...do you love me?' she shook her head slightly and Luke didn't look away 'Do you love me?'.

Jade swallowed and barely looked up, voice quiet 'no'. Luke snorted derisively 'Look me in the eyes and say that'.

Jade looked up an her eyes met Luke's, neither looking away for a long time. 'You know I can't do that Luke'.

He looked relieved and as she glance away again he reached out and tipped her chin up slightly so they were once again looking at each other.

'I love you Jade, alright? Regardless of all this shit, I'm not giving up on us, and I'm not giving up on you either'.

Jade had tears in her eyes and nodded. Luke smiled and moved over on the bed slightly, indicating for her to come and lie on it with him. On his uninjured side, Jade curled around Luke, head resting on his chest as he put his arm around her.

They lay there like that for a long time, simply listening to each others heartbeats and breathing.

In a tall townhouse on the other side of the City, Elena's phone was ringing uselessly on the kitchen counter. There was no one there to answer, Lincoln was getting ready to extract his revenge on his ex wife.

Elena was in the back of his car, wrists taped together and a strip of it across her lips as he drove along the busy streets, only lit by the occasional street lamp. The NBA finals were fast approaching and tonight was one of the last games before the final- the streets were pretty empty.

Sneeringly Lincoln glanced in his mirror at his terrified ex wife 'why are you do scared? I thought you'd love being tied up'.

Elena said nothing against the tape, staring out of the window and wondering where she was being taken.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think x _


	49. Chapter 49

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites, always appreciated

Enjoy x

* * *

A while later Jade made her way out into the corridor, leaving Luke sleeping soundly.

Christian glanced at her warily but Jade moved over to him sleepily and suddenly hugged him tightly.

Christian was taken aback but held her back, arms around her in return. After a minute, Jade pulled back and looked up at him 'sorry, I over reacted'.

He shook his head 'no, you didn't, after what's happened recently I can hardly blame you'. Jade smiled, looking appeased and Christian looked over her critically 'you look tired and too thin- I'll get you a coffee and something to eat'. He kissed her forehead and moved off down the corridor.

Grace smiled at her granddaughter 'Luke looks like he's doing well, which is very good news. Carrick is still looking after Faith, he's trying to make her speak I think'. Jade frowned 'well that's probably not going to happen for at least a month surely?'.

Grace nodded, laughing a little 'he's still trying anyway'. Jade sat down on one of the chairs exhaustedly 'bizarrely, this has managed to bring us back together...We were just lying together in the bed, it was nice...'.

Grace smiled 'Well I'm glad, very glad dear. So, I assume you're coming to the gala on Friday?'. Jade looked blank 'what gala?'. 'The charity gala I told you about'. Jade sighed, not looking enthusiastic 'I've been pretty busy recently, I'd forgotten to be honest, do I have to come?'.

Grace frowned 'you do remember that your painting is being auctioned for this? It's fairly important that you make an appearance'.

Jade rolled her eyes 'fine...I don't even remember giving a painting, god it's all been quite full on recently'. Grace smiled kindly 'well, at least the worst is over dear'.

Of course, she couldn't have been more wrong.

Luke had slowly been put into the black Jeep and was sat back, arm in a sling and looking tired, head back and eyes closed slightly.

Jade slipped into the drivers seat and glanced over at her husband, who was looking at her sleepily, a slight smile on his face. 'What are you smiling about?'

Luke laughed lightly 'I just like seeing you, I could have lost you'.

Jade smiled slightly and leant over the car, kissing Luke lightly on the lips. Her voice was quiet as she pulled back, looking Luke deeply in the eyes 'let's go home'.

Faith was sleeping well in her nursery room, sucking her thumb and dozing gently. Luke was sat on the sofa in the living room when Jade came out of the shower, wearing a silk dressing gown, her hair down and curly. 'How are you feeling?'.

Luke looked up, smiling sleepily 'much better now my wife is back'. Jade laughed, leaning against the doorframe 'Faith is fast asleep by the way, she's not the only one who's happy to be back'.

Luke smiled and motioned her over 'come over, I want to cuddle you'.

Jade grinned mischievously and slowly undid the tie on her dressing gown, letting it fall open. If Jade's intent was to make her husbands jaw hit the floor, it certainly worked.

Luke didn't recognise the black and gold Victoria's Secret set, but he physically couldn't take his eyes off his wife's body, which was taught, toned and her skin was completely smooth.

Luke swallowed 'you...wow...' Jade grinned 'I've missed you'. Luke no longer looked tired, eyes bright and wide 'holy shit Jade, you've got no idea how much I've missed you either'.

Luke stood up and moved over towards her 'but my arm...'. Luke motioned to his arm which was still in a sling and Jade took a hold of his lapels, bringing him closer to her with a wry smile.

'I think we can find a way round'. Luke looked like he'd won the lottery, kissing her deeply.

When Jade woke up the next morning she stretched out lazily, glancing at Luke, who was smiling at her, practically wrapped in the sheets.

'Feeling a little stiff this morning?' she shook her head 'after last night my muscles are still really relaxed, feel like I've slept for hours'.

Luke grinned 'it wasn't a bad night, I'm surprised you didn't wake Faith up, screaming the place down!'. Jade slapped his arm jokingly, laughing despite herself.

'Well it's been a long time! Anyway, I need to get up, Mia and Elliot are taking me out for lunch, then Mia's insisting on taking me dress shopping for this bloody charity gala thing on Friday'.

Elliot and Mia were incredibly happy to see Jade out of the apartment and smiling. She'd dressed in a black maxi skirt and a red top, her hair lightly curly, though it was her smile they noticed most when they all met at the Italian restaurant.

Elliot grinned over at Jade 'so, is everything...better?'. She nodded, sipping her red wine 'it's on it's way back, thanks- both of you'.

Mia and Elliot both looked happier and Elliot nudged her lightly 'you had sex last night didn't you?'.

Jade blanched 'what the fuck is wrong with you Elliot?'. He laughed, tucking into his food 'ha! I knew you had some colour back in your cheeks! God Luke's a dirty dog isn't he? Even a bloody stabbing can't slow him down'.

Mia rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore her brother and look at Jade 'so, babe, we going shopping for a ball gown today?' Jade sighed, rolling her eyes a little at her Aunt 'yeah... I guess I've got to haven't I?' Mia nodded, looking thrilled.

As the three made a move to leave, Elliot pulled Jade into a tight hug, kissing her hair. 'I'm glad your back, J'. She smiled back, kissed him on the cheek and left without another word or a backwards glance.

By Saturday morning, Elliot would be regretting not spending more time with his niece, and would wish he'd told her just how much he loved her, as if she was his own child.

Jade knew it was a Charity gala on behalf of the City and knew she had to make a proper appearance. On Friday evening she said goodnight to Luke and Faith, getting into a sleek black car with Carrick and Grace.

Jade was wearing a long, sleek, strapless black dress with a lace overlay, her naturally tanned skin looking stunning against the material. (The dress: . )

Her hair was in a sleek, twisted up-do, her only accessories a pair of plain black studs. Her makeup was minimal and yet she looked stunning, the scar on her shoulder visible but he frankly didn't care, feeling incredibly happy still from her family being back together in one piece.

Jade didn't really know anyone at the event, a little bored with the arbitrary schmoozing and 'networking' that people were doing. Her Grandparents were in their element, at a high class social event without the effort of having to host it personally.

In Israel, Daniel knocked on Ari's office door, a slightly sinking feeling in his stomach. 'Ari...you mentioned the other day that you hadn't been able to contact your daughter Elena...I've done the work you asked...she's missing. Ari, I've tried everything, really, but I think somethings happened, and it's not good'.

Ari sat back in his chair, not giving away any emotion on his face, watching Daniel intently 'you understand that the fact my daughter is Jade's mother came out the other day?'.

Daniel nodded 'yeah, Jade called me a while back. She hasn't run away, the thing is, Ari, I think it's got something to do with her ex husband'.

Ari looked up sharply, worry now awash over his face 'shit, are you sure?'.

Daniel nodded 'yeah, it looks like he's hacked her email accounts recently in the last few weeks, and possibly her back account, a, uh-' he glanced at the notes on the paper in his hand 'Lincoln Jameson is his name, is that the guy?'.

Ari looked pale and physically sick 'he's taken her...I'm going to America'.

In Seattle, Jade was still meandering around the enormous City building, admiring the big stone pillars and marble floors.

Jade didn't really compute the people who were all trying to 'network' with her or ask for paintings, feeling tired and bored, wanting to go back home,

Right as Jade made the decision to head home within the hour, just as two burly, well built men at the event received simultaneous text messages.

From: Jack Hyde  
You know what to do.

Both of them started moving towards Jade through the busy crowd, both armed underneath their expensive black suits- which were courtesy of Lincoln Jameson's impressive bank account.

No one in the crowd noticed the men moving towards Jade, joined quickly by Jack Hyde, who had pure anger in his eyes, which were locked on the back of the petite artist in the black lace dress.

* * *

Dun dun dun

Chapter 50 is up tomorrow- I wrote it in Italy on holiday back in the summer holidays so it's nice to finally get there

Let me know what you think, please Review and let me know :) x


	50. Chapter 50

_Sorry for the lack of 'ninja skills' in this as someone predicted lol._

_Pretty grim, could go one of two ways, let me know what you think (though i have written then next few chapters)_

_enjoy x_

* * *

Jade glanced across the crowded room and saw two men moving slightly in her direction. She'd been trained to protect herself and knew instantly that they were going towards her, not just to the champagne table.

They both glanced in the same direction and she saw with a jolt who it was.

Jack Hyde.

He was in a suit, obviously to blend in with the crowd. This wasn't a Grey event, it was a City event, anyone could probably have managed to get their way in.

She met Jack's eyes and saw the expression in them, instantly turning and making her way out of the room, practically throwing the champagne flute on a table as she exited.

She kept her eyes averted from everyone as she passed, not wanting someone to draw her into conversation. Jade made it to the lobby and hurried through the stunning marble area, not taking any notice of anyone or her surroundings.

It was when she got to the grand stone steps that she kicked off her black McQueen heels- noting dryly the silver skull design on the toe of them- aware of what was going to happen.

She wasn't running because she was scared.

Fear wasn't something Jade Grey really recognised, she never really had.

Fear of death however was something that inhabited every human soul, until you learn to accept that it's inevitable. Jade had experienced one of the most violent and terrifying attacks possible in Israel, and when she came back to America she was no longer afraid to die.

She ran because she knew they were following her, she knew they would get her, and she knew they would kill her. She didn't feel fear, she felt dread. As she ran down those stairs and out onto the streets she thought of only one thing.

Her grandparents. They would realise she was gone and go looking for her. The further she got the less likely they were to be the ones to find her.

She was terrified of them finding her dead on a grubby Seattle alleyway or sidewalk, terrified of them living with that image.

Jade wished she hadn't chosen such a long dress and held it up as she ran, barefoot through the streets. They were deserted, it was about ten minutes into the NBA final- everyone was in front of a tv somewhere with a cold beer and shouting at the tv.

She ran for what felt like ages, the blood pumping in her ears, her heart racing and her brain was trying to work out how far she had come from the event. She whipped her head around and saw the three men had closed the gap between her and them.

Swearing to herself, she ran into an alleyway between two shops, turning her head and seeing that they were too close for her to run anymore.

Her muscles and joints were still not fully healed and were too weakened- she had no chance of getting any further. She raised her hands in defeat and looked at them.

Two lackeys, basically just hired thugs she assumed, and Jack Hyde. He was out of breath and there was a pause before he took out his gun and aimed it at her head.

'Miss Grey, I hope you realise this is nothing personal, one of you had to be chosen. It wasn't going to be you but then, how better to send a message to Christian Grey than by his own daughter.'

She snorted derisively. 'you don't know a lot about my father do you? He wouldn't notice if I went back to Israel frankly'. She shrugged and Jack cocked his head to one side as he put a gun barrel right up at her face, and received no flinch of fear in response.

'Grey, you aren't afraid?'. She shook he'd head. 'If you'd been through what I had, then you would understand. No, I do not fear death'. He looked at her for a few seconds, a look of intrigue over his face. She bowed her head slightly, not wanting to see it coming.

A second later there was a shattering pain in her head and she felt blood trickle down her face as the darkness enveloped her senses. She couldn't see or smell anything anymore, but she could hear the sound of a cheering crowd from the nearby bar.

Her last thought was wondering which team was winning before the darkness took over her.

Jade Grey welcomed the darkness gladly

* * *

_Please, Please, Please Review._

_And I've updated both my other two fanfics :)_

_Thanks for all the reviews, private messages and follows etx, appreciated as always _

_x_


	51. Chapter 51

_Just a quick chapter to calm you all down- I woke up to a lot of panicked messages this morning- just to ease your minds._

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Every one of the Grey's, Ana and Luke received the same text that night. It was simple and short

_'I'm sorry, I didn't have the heart to tell you all myself,face to face. I am heading back to Israel and I don't think I'm coming back. I'm sorry, but there is nothing left for me here. I need to sort myself out, and frankly I can't do that here'_

Although it had come from her phone, the message wasn't written by Jade. Of course what none of them knew that night was that she wasn't sitting somewhere, planning how to get back to Israel, and writing an apologetic message to them all, trying desperately to express herself.

She was lying on a concrete floor, motionless and bloodied. Jade Grey wasn't dead though, only knocked unconscious by a quick, sharp blow to the head with the side of Jack Hyde's gun.

He had seen her eyes and the genuine lack of fear had annoyed and angered him, but most of all it had intrigued him. Jade Grey would soon be awake, and soon be wishing that she had died in that cold dark alleyway.

* * *

_Of course I couldn't kill her off! Well, it's all a bit grim at the moment isn't it._

_Bizarrely i thought of another really different Fifty Shades fanfic in my head today whilst walking back to my house, and I'm weighing up whether to start writing it up- let me know what you think- yes or no._

_x _


	52. Chapter 52

_Enjoy x _

* * *

Jade opened her eyes dazedly, trying to take in her surroundings but the pain in her head was making it hard to focus.

Her eyes wouldn't open far and everything was still blurry, all she could take in was the greyness of concrete before passing out again.

The next time she woke up, Jade took a little longer to focus her brain and her eyes. The only thing that she really noticed was the feel of someone gently stroking her hair, and singing softly to her.

Jade tried to turn herself over towards the voice but she was stopped by a gentle 'shush' and a familiar voice speaking to her calmly.

'Rest, Jade. You need to rest'.

As surprised as she was to hear her mothers voice, Jade simply slipped back into sleep.

It was another few hours before she woke up again, this time feeling more alert and aware of her surroundings. Her head was throbbing lightly still and she was slowly adjusting back to normality.

Moving slightly, Jade became aware that she was lying in Elena's lap, her mother slowly stroking her hair. She was still wearing the expensive black lace dress from the Charity event, though it was torn, tattered and dirty, and her skin was scratched and bruised.

Elena had a black eye and several cuts on her body, though she was looking with evident concern at Jade. 'You've been sleeping for hours, I thought you had concussion'.

Jade sat up slowly and cricked her neck from left to right, looking exhausted.

'No, I don't think I've got concussion...the last thing I remember is Jack Hyde about to shoot me in an alleyway...he hit me with the gun?'.

Elena nodded 'he told me all the details, seemed very smug. He also said you weren't afraid of dying, it clearly confused him'.

Jade nodded vaguely 'so...what the hell are we doing here?'. Elena was about to speak when Jack Hyde appeared.

It was only at that point that Jade really noticed they were in a partially completed multi-storey car park, which was completely empty save for them.

Hyde had a smug look on his face as he came over, followed by one of the men from the Charity gala that had followed her into the alleyway. Both of them were smirking and at a nod from Hyde, the other man swiftly moved forward.

Jade was quickly pulled up into her knees roughly, the expensive lace dress ripping even more beneath her.

Elena made a move to say something but Jade was suddenly released.

Jack dumped a pair of jeans and a black top on the floor beside her 'change, I'll be back in five minutes'.

Both men promptly left and Jade attempted to reach around undo her zip but she winced slightly, her muscles taught and painful.

Without a word, Elena moved forward and slowly unzipped the dress, letting Jade step out of it and quickly pull on the jeans and baggy top.

Jade turned to Elena 'do you know what they've got planned?'. She shook her head, looking grim 'no, but I can't imagine it's anything good'. Jade swallowed and sighed, sitting back down with her back against the wall.

'Is it just us? Have you seen anyone else?'. Elena shook her head 'no, it's just us...you think they're trying to get back at Christian?'.

Jade nodded slowly 'yeah...that seems likely...You think they'll try and take Ana?'. Elena paled slightly 'Shit, I hope not'.

She was surprised by the concern in her mothers voice 'Since when did you like Ana?'.

Elena bit her lip slightly 'you didn't know did you? Ana's pregnant'.

Jade was about to say something, looking completely shocked. She was interrupted by Jack Hyde coming back into the area, a smug look on his face, sliding an iPhone on the floor over towards Jade.

'Well, well, well it looks like your family and friends didn't appreciate how you ran off to Israel again'.

Jade's blood ran cold. As much as she was now getting in with her family once again, the last few weeks had been so tumultuous that they would probably believe it. Even if they didn't...how would they ever find her and Elena anyway?

* * *

_If anyone is interested btw I've updated my other fanfics today and my new one has another chapter coming tomorrow._

_Please review and let me know what you thought _

_x_


	53. Chapter 53

_Enjoy x_

* * *

It was three hours later that they next saw any of the men, and Jade felt physically sick when she looked up and saw who Jack and one of the men had with them.

Ana.

She looked scared and confused, looking even worse when she saw Jade and Elena. Thankfully however, she didn't look particularly roughed up.

Ana was practically dumped beside the two women, looking shocked and confused. 'Jade- what the fuck? We thought you were in Israel?'.

Jack and the other man simply snorted with laughter and walked away, closing the heavy door behind them.

Jade simply rolled her eyes 'you all believed the text?'. Ana shook her head 'your passport, it was used on a flight to Israel the morning you went missing'.

Jade paled and Ana continued 'None of us really believed the text at first but your passport was used to check into a flight, and they were on the flight manifesto'.

Jade looked physically ill and Ana finally clocked Elena, who was still fairly bruised and battered

'Elena? What...your father is here'.

Both Jade and Elena looked up sharply 'you mean my Granddad is in America? Ari's here?'.

Ana nodded, rubbing her tense shoulder

'yeah, he was worried about you, turns out your ex husband has hacked your emails and bank account; and as you've been un-contactable, he's been worried. He brought the guy you worked with, the tall one-'.

'Daniel?'. Jade looked surprised and Ana nodded 'and a tall bald guy, who's brother came too'. Jade groaned 'Ben, Asher, Daniel and Ari are all here?'.

There was a pause and she muttered something in Hebrew that Ana knew was a swear word just from her tone of voice. Elena nodded and repeated the word, sinking down further against the wall.

Jade glanced over at Ana 'So, you're pregnant? Thanks for telling me'

Ana blinked in surprise 'Jade, I don't really think this is the time to-'. She cut her off sharply 'Well, when the hell were you planning on telling me I had a sibling on the way?'.

Jade grumbled in annoyance and anger 'You know what, I'm not even surprised by anything that happens with this fucking family any more. No wonder Jack Hyde took us, we're already fucked up'

* * *

_sorry it took a little longer than usual to update- I've been plowing away on my new fanfic._

_Thanks for all the reviews etc _

_x_


	54. Chapter 54

_To whoever it was that said my chapters weren't long enough- I am in my second year of a joint honors course at University. I really don't get a whole lot of time to write on my fanfictions, so I write what I can when I can; if some of them are short then that's all I've had time to write and I don't want people to have to wait forever for updates :)_

_Thanks for all the follows, reviews etc, always appreciated :)_

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Jade was still feeling a little woozy and glanced over at Ana from the other side of the huge, empty concrete room. She was sat on the floor with her back on the cold stone, eventually looking up after what felt like hours of angry silence.

'Ana...how did they take you?'. The brunette looked up at the surprising break in the silence

'Jack Hyde rang me...said he had Mia, he called off her cell phone so I believed him. He told me to take money out as ransom, of course the bank rang Christian...I knew he would come after me do I...I told him I was leaving...he believed me...He was so angry...told me to take everything...then they took me from the bank, and they smashed my phone...so I couldn't be traced…'.

Jade swallowed, shaking her head slowly and muttering to herself 'we're fucked'. Looking up she met Ana's eyes 'he actually believed you?'.

She shrugged 'I think so...he's still in pieces about you disappearing...'

Jade sighed deeply, looking around her intently. Ana and Elena were sat right next to each other, their fear over taking their hatred for each other 'Jade, come sit over here with us?'. Her grey eyes flashed up at the pair of them 'I'm trying to work out how we can get the fuck out of here;.

Elena blinked 'Jade, how the hell are we going to get out of here? I don't even think we can…'. She rolled her eyes 'Maybe if you'd spent more time in the Army than fucking my dad- you'd have some of your own ideas'.

In Escala, Christian was pacing wildly in the great room. Luke was sitting next to Faith's swing seat, staring vacantly ahead, hand resting on his chin.

'Christian if you don't stop pacing I think I'll hit you'. Christian glanced over at his son in law, who looked like he'd aged infinitely in the last two days.

'Right...we need to work out where the hell they could be'. Daniel and Ari were in the doorway, the younger man narrowing his eyes 'what the fuck do you think we've been doing Grey?'.

Christian opened his mouth to say something snidely back but Ari cut them all off before world war three started 'this isn't going to help, fighting amongst each other is not going to do anything, if anything we just play right into their hands'.

Luke's voice was cracked but clear 'I'm not letting another member of this family grow up without a mother'.

He stood up and muttered something about finding Taylor before leaving the room. Christian was surprised by his words, knowing that he had a point. If they lost Jade then Faith would be the third member of the Grey's not to be raised by their mother.

He wanted to save his daughter, but seeing the defenceless little girl in the swinging seat in the other side of the room made his heart swell.

Ari had sent Daniel off to take an important call he didn't want to have himself and he was wandering into the empty dining room when Luke walked in slowly behind him. He closed the door and leant against it, head back and his voice hoarse.

'You slept with my wife didn't you?'. Daniel glanced up in evident surprise and Luke continued 'You've slept with her haven't you? Why else would you care so much about her?'

Daniel looked pissed off 'Why does it matter?'. Luke blinked 'because she's my _wife_'. Daniel rolled his eyes 'Luke, she didn't even know you then, alright? She'd barely even met you once, did she even know your name Luke. It happened twice, that's it'.

Luke hardly looked appeased, his jaw as tightly clenched as his balled fists.

'You- had- sex- with- my-wife'. Daniel exhaled deeply, looking pissed off

'Look, Luke, listen to me. Yeah, I had sex with Jade once a long, long time ago- she'd finished her training with me and was moving on to train with someone else, it was early on when she was in Israel. After that it didn't happen again, we both understood it was a mistake and moved on. I think of her as a sister, it was a momentary indiscretion-'

'-which happened twice'. Daniel rolled his eyes 'Yes, it happened twice, but that is all over now, and it's been that way for years. I'm waiting for a call from the Director; neither Ari, Ben, myself or Asher even told the Director where we were going. We got on the first plane available and came here because Jade and Elena mean something to all of us- clearly more than our jobs'.

There was a long pause before Luke nodded, looking over Daniel with dark eyes 'if you go near her again, I'll kill you, okay?'.

Daniel nodded 'you don't have to worry about that. I'm not going to go there again and Jade is in love with you, Luke. Don't forget that. Luke left the room as Daniel's mobile began to ring, the Israeli letting out a deep sigh before he answered the call from the angry Director.

Miles away across the City, the three women were starting to feel the night chill creeping in through the abandoned building site.

Jade was trying to think of plans of how to escape in her head, but the issue was she had no real idea how many people were involved in the operation, what weapons they might have, and even where they were.

Her main priority was to get Elena and Ana out first, and then she could look after herself- she hoped.

It was as Jade was deep in thought that the heavy door opened and all three of them looked up sharply.

Elena went pale, Jade looked stunned and Ana simply looked confused by their reactions.

It was Lincoln James. Jade gasped 'you sneaky bastard!'. He grinned with hooded eyes 'you shouldn't' be so trusting to strangers Mrs Sawyer'.

Ana looked at Elena next to her in confusion 'what…who is this?'. The blonde swallowed in fear, voice quiet 'that's my ex-husband'. Ana looked over at the man quickly, she'd heard the stories about what he'd done to Elena after finding out about her and Christian's affair.

He'd beaten her black and blue before leaving her with nothing.

Lincoln smirked as two men came in behind him, and Jade recognized them as the two thugs that had followed her from the City Gala event. Lincoln was holding a gun and pointed it towards Ana and Elena, who flinched slightly.

'Walker, Baxter, get the two of them'.

The two tall men were quick to tie the two women's hands together in front of them, and gag their mouths with thick strips of coarse material.

Lincoln looked at Jade then nodded at Walker and Baxter, who moved off back towards the door. Lincoln motioned to Elena and Ana, not taking his eyes off Jade.

'Jade, you now have to make a Sophie's choice'. Elena and Ana paled but Jade looked blank. 'A what?'

Lincoln narrowed his eyes 'you never read the book Sophie's choice?'. She shook her head blankly. 'I know there was a film...'

He sneered slightly, leaning against one of the tall pillars with a self-righteous look on his face as he began to explain.

'In the story, Sophie turns up at Auschwitz with her two children and is told one must die, and one will live. She has to decide which child will die. And you choose which one of them dies'.

He motioned to the terrified Ana and Elena. Jade simply laughed, though it was cold and hollow 'well seeing as I'm Jewish I wouldn't have been given the choice-'.

She was rewarded with a hard, vicious slap across her face. 'Decide'. There was a short pause.

'One is my mother, and one is the woman who's finally made my father happy, so in this situation I am the child…So I choose me'.

Ana and Elena both struggled noisy against their gags and bindings but Jade looked calm. Lincoln looked unimpressed 'You weren't given that choice'

'I know. But Dad would pay anything to get Ana back, and Elena has some serious cash in the salon business. I have pretty much nothing to my name at the moment, I split up from my husband and brought a house in the suburbs...and that's it, I don't have half the money they do...I am the least valuable to you alive'.

Jade said nothing more as Lincoln looked at her, clearly deep in thought and Ana and Elena struggling against the gags in their mouths, though they couldn't manage to make any audible noise. Both of them knew that it wasn't true, Jade had a lot of money, possibly even more than Christian had.

Elena and Ana knew full well that Jade was simply giving herself up in place of them.

* * *

_Please Review and let me know what you think._

_My other fifty shades fanfic has been updated too, so check that out if you want._

_x_


	55. Chapter 55

_Might seem a bit of an odd chapter, it's largely memories but the part at the end is what I think you'll have been waiting for._

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Christian hadn't slept for what felt like forever. There wasn't a lot he could do, the Israeli's and his security guys were doing everything they could. He was more of a hindrance than a help, pacing wildly up and down the apartment.

He felt physically ill and at Ari's gently muttered encouragement, Christian moved off to his bed, where he fell asleep quickly.

It was a heavy sleep, he was still fully clothed and he was so physically exhausted that be barely registered that Ana wasn't next to him, as normally he couldn't sleep without her there.

Christian didn't sleep well, the worry for his little girl, fiancée and their unborn baby causing him to fall into a turbulent sleep punctuated by memories from over the years.

Jade was nearly sixteen, long black hair, dark clothes, and an incredibly angry outlook on life, her temper worse and worse by the day. She'd have screaming and shouting matches with Christian every bloody day.

She'd been with her Hebrew tutor immediately after school had finished and was meant to be back two hours before, but she still hadn't come home.

Christian was sitting in the main room of Escala, tapping the cream sofa's arm rest agitatedly, sitting alone in the evening and waiting for Jade to come home.

This was a regular occurrence recently, Jade would manage to shake off her security regularly and then not come home for hours at a time

She eventually come home as the sun had gone down, her school uniform a mess and her hair in a messy high ponytail, her school skirt rolled up short and her white blouse was roughly un-tucked, her long socks pulled up and Christian looked over her quickly 'you look like a prostitute Jade'.

She rolled her eyes and dropped her bag on the floor, and he realized the smell of cannabis coming off her, the glazed look in her eyes and the stilted, languorous way she was walking to the dining table, slouching down on one of the chairs, only a few meters away from Christian.

Christian's eyes darkened 'are you high?' she simply shrugged 'why do you give a shit?'. He looked even angrier 'because you're my daughter- if anyone saw you out and using drugs it would be all over the papers-'.

Jade stood up so sharply that the chair fell over behind her, looking furious as she stormed out, Christian following her swiftly, calling her name.

'Jade-Jade-Jade get back here **right now**!'. She turned back around 'what? What the fuck do you want now?'. She wasn't steady on her feet and Christian could see that she looked a little glazed 'what are you worried about?

'I don't want my daughter to be taking drugs, you have no idea what they do to someone Jade'. She rolled her eyes, voice cold 'it's not my fault what happened _'Dad'_, your mum and me aren't the same fucking thing, I don't need 'saving'.

Christian blinked 'it looks to me like you do'.

Jade looked angry again

'if I'm fucked up we all know where the problem lies don't we- might be something to do with my mum dumping me like trash, having to keep her a fucking secret all my life because it's your _dirty little secret_, and because I've got a father who just proved me right'.

Christian cocked his head to one side 'what do you mean _'proved me right'_ Jade?'.

Her eyes were sad and she sighed slightly 'If I get high my dads first worry is whether or not it's in the papers, you haven't even asked what I took. I'm going to stay with Elliot for a few days'. Christian moved closer to her but Jade stepped back sharply

'you physically don't know how to be a father do you? Taylor gives more of a shit than you do, and Elliot's the Dad I never had'.

Christian looked affronted 'what's that supposed to mean?'. Jade's voice was quieter, sadder 'go on Dad, what's my favourite colour?'.

He was silent for a second 'yellow?'.

Jade's eyes filled with hot, angry tears

'no...it's blue, not even close, I don't think I own anything yellow at all Dad, and it's always been blue, since I was a kid. I want to point out that Taylor knows that'. Jade turned on her heel and left the room, slamming her bedroom door hard behind herself.

Jade was seventeen and Christian was watching her at her birthday meal, her while family around her. She had been such an angry child only a year before, but she had discovered just how good she was at painting, and it seemed to be a good way for her to work through things. He didn't know what her plans were for the next few years or if there even were any frankly.

She was smart, he'd give her that, but he couldn't see her going to University, and if she did it would be purely to placate him, not for her. Christian would much rather Jade did something with her life that made her happy, than something that he forced her into.

He loved her, of course he did, he just didn't have any idea of whether she even knew, let alone how he could show her any of his emotions let alone love. Of course, he had no idea at this point that she'd already made her mind up to leave for Israel in a year.

In all the panic and confusion as his parents brought in the tiny baby from the doorstep, Christian couldn't help but simply stare at the little crying child.

Everyone was moving quickly around him but as the baby opened her eyes, her grey eyes met Christian's and she stopped crying immediately, looking confused and gurgling slightly.

He wasn't even really an adult himself, frankly he'd wandered why Elena had disappeared for a few months, now he knew why. He'd been finally getting back with good grades at school, and now there was a bloody baby on the doorstep.

Mia was making a move for the baby and Christian moved in her way, she was barely a child herself and the last thing he wanted was for her to drop the baby.

He swiftly leant over and picked the child up from the carrier seat. She looked happier instantly and Christian felt how cold her little pink baby grow was and instinctively started lightly rubbing at her sides to get the trapped cold air out.

Down in his arms the little girl was looking up at him sleepily, raising a tiny hand towards him.

He didn't know why but Christian sat gently down on the sofa beside him, adjusting the little girl softly and reaching a finger out towards her. She gripped his finger tightly and gurgled loudly, looking happy again, chewing toothlessly on his index finger.

Grace and Carrick looked around quickly, realising the baby was no longer in her baby seat.

They both went silent when they saw their middle child -the one who never ever allowed anyone to hug him properly or made any effort to show any affection to any one- sat on the sofa with the little girl in his arms, looking at her with amazement and confusion as she sucked on his finger.

Christian held the envelope in his hands, flipping it through his long thin fingers quickly, deep in thought about the DNA results within it.

They'd named the little girl Jade and his parents had been treating her as their granddaughter, changing her, feeding her, and caring for her.

Elliot had taken a very protective role over the baby girl, and Mia was seemingly happy she had a new 'doll to play with' as she had said.

Christian was deep in thought, thinking of that tiny little baby back at his house, with the lightly tanned skin and the perfect grey eyes.

She hadn't really stopped smiling since getting to the Grey house, and Christian didn't know what to do.

If she wasn't his baby, she would most likely be sent into care, or adopted by another family. Admittedly Elliot or his own parents would possibly take the baby in, but that could take a long time, and it might not even happen. She could spend years in care.

Christian couldn't let that happen, the affection he had for that little girl completely confused him but he knew that somehow, he'd keep her safe. Jade was his daughter, regardless of what the little slip of paper in the envelope said.

Christian stood up swiftly, dropping the envelope into a bin as he walked out of the building and headed home to tell his parents the news. They had a Granddaughter, though he didn't mention the possibility she was someone else's. He didn't do it for his own benefit, to have a daughter- he did it to protect her.

He'd seen what Lincoln James had done to Elena, and as bad a parent as he might be to Jade, Lincoln would have been far worse.

Outside of Christian's fractured memory filled dreams, Lincoln James was standing in front of Jade on the other side of the City. He sneered slightly at her, looking down with clear dislike.

'you're a stupid little girl Jade. You've got a child at home and you'd rather die than let your pathetic excuse of a mother take your place? Well, I hope you find solace in this 'sacrifice' of yours'.

Jade grimaced at Lincoln 'you have no idea who I am do you?'. He half ignored her; cocking his gun by his side as Jade didn't falter

'you're my father'.

If she'd been hoping to get Lincoln James' attention, Jade had managed it, his grey eyes meeting her own.

* * *

_Please Review and let me know what you think._

_The reason I sort of went back in time with the memories was to get back to Jade as a baby and the DNA test situation really._

_Thanks for the reviews and messages, always helps _

_x_


	56. Chapter 56

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Lincoln faltered, his eyes dark as he looked intently at the young woman kneeling in front of him. 'What?'.

Jade blinked, looking as if this wasn't a big bit of news to casually give someone with no warning.

'You can do the math surely? My birthday is September 1st, you left Elena around February that year didn't you?'.

There was a long pause as he thought before Lincoln nodded slightly, Jade continuing when he said nothing.

'You beat the shit out of her when you found out and then left, she would have found out she was pregnant a few weeks later. It could have been you or Christian, both of you have the same skin colour, and pretty much the same eye colour, why would anyone ever question it?'.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes, the gun in his hand dropping to his side with a confused look coming over his face.

'I thought your father did a DNA test?'. Jess shook her head

'He never looked at them, he didn't want me being raised by you after what you'd done to Elena, so he assumed the role of Dad to me. When I was nine I broke my arm and it went through the skin, meaning I lost a lot of blood…and then I was told Christian Grey was not a blood match to me so they gave me someone else's donated blood…. which means that Christian Grey and me- we're not biologically related. That makes _you_my father'.

Lincoln opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, looking at a loss of what to say. He looked over Jade for a long time, confusion and amazement on his face as he did. He looked over at Elena

'Is this true?'.

Elena half nodded 'I don't know, there was always a possibility….I always assumed Christian had looked at the DNA though, that's what he always told me. I was always under the impression that there was no chance it was you- no chance'.

Lincoln looked between the two women for a little while and then back at Jade, probably realising just how similar they looked.

He faltered and holstered the gun, shaking his head and muttering 'for fucks sake' as he turned and left the room quickly, muttering something to the two men waiting by the doors.

As he closed, the two men that had been holding back suddenly moved forward, roughly moving towards the three woman and roughly handcuffing them all..

Characteristically, Jade fought against them, and was rewarded with a sharp hit to the face. It knocked her back and she was roughly handcuffed behind her back before the men swiftly left, closing the huge, heavy door behind them.

Jade had a vicious bruising and blackening eye and the three women were finally alone together again.

Ana gaped 'how did you know?' she shrugged slightly 'I didn't- Dad never looked at the DNA test, I just know that both Lincoln and Dad have grey eyes'.

Elena and Ana gaped 'wh-what do you mean?'. Jade grumbled as she adjusted herself slightly, arms painfully behind her back, pulling her shoulders to an awkward angle 'I don't know if it's Dad of Lincoln, I was bluffing. I didn't say it to get Lincoln's sympathy, I got it to find a way out'.

Jade pulled her hands out to her front with a smug look on her face

'now, we need to have a plan'.

Ana gaped 'how did you do that?'.

Jade grinned slightly

'Do you really think Ari, Daniel and the Director would let me go out without being able to get out of cuffs? Anyway, Jason Taylor taught me when I was about seven anyway'.

* * *

_Please Review and let me know what you think._

_I've got recent updates on my other Fifty Shades fanfics recently._

_Please have a look if you want_

_x_


	57. Chapter 57

_Sorry, it's taken a little while for an update._

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Jack, Lincoln, Walker and the other two men -Hewer and Garrett- were back within roughly an hour, looking intently at the three women, all looking on edge.

Jack smirked slightly, taking out a mobile phone, looking between the three of them.

'So, Ladies, which one of you wants to talk to the '_Great_' Christian Grey? Let's see how many dollars he thinks your lives are worth shall we?'

Jade nodded, her arms still behind her back 'I'll do it'. Jack smirked slightly 'Ah good, see how much Daddy wants his little girl back shall we? What's his number then?'.

Jade said the mobile number and Jack dialled it, crouching down and holding it to her face.

'Tell him anything and I'll kill you, tell him you're all alive, and we'll call back later with details of what we want- let's make him sweat shall we'.

Jack ran a finger down Jade's face, making her shiver.

Jade was speaking with a slightly shaky voice 'Dad…it's me, Jade…I'm fine, yeah, don't worry'. There was a slight pause as she listened to something

'Yeah, please, Dad, just do what they want, they're calling back later with what they want, please Dad…we're all okay but you need to do what they want….I'll talk to you later'.

Jack snapped the cell phone shut, looking smug and standing up.

Of course, Elena and Ana were very much aware that the number Jade had told Jack to call wasn't Christian's.

It wasn't a mistake, she knew Christian's number off by heart- Jade also knew Welch's number off by heart too. She knew that whist he'd have been initially confused by her call, he'd have made a scrambled attempt at tracing the call.

It probably wouldn't be an exact location, but it would be possible to give everyone looking for them a vague area to search.

Jade started coughing, looking dazed and a bit dizzy as the men all looked over at her. Lincoln looked at her intently 'what the hell is wrong with you?'.

Elena spoke up from the other side of the huge concrete room 'she's diabetic, her blood sugar bust be low'.

Ana nodded 'you need to get her insulin and get her something to raise her blood sugar, or she'll get worse'.

Lincoln nodded to Walker

'Okay, fine. For fucks sake, get her up'.

Walker pulled Jade up to her feet, not even noticing that her hands weren't in the handcuffs, merely behind her back still, holding onto them tightly.

Jade was slumped against Walker, breathing heavily, looking drained and her voice was quiet 'See Lincoln, if you'd stayed around for a bit longer, you'd have heard the news'.

He narrowed his eyes 'heard _what_ news?'.

Jade looked up a little, meeting his eyes 'you remember Ari- your ex father in law?'. She saw Lincoln's jaw tighten slightly and continued

'did you really think he'd let me look after myself? Israel's a nice place this time of year. Oh yeah, and _I'm not diabetic'_.

Lincoln's grey eyes visibly widened and he turned quickly to the other men 'get-'.

He'd obviously worked out that she was military and Mossad trained; the shock and alarm on his face saying it all. Before Lincoln could say anything, Jade had moved.

Her eyes were suddenly alert again and it was clear the dazed and confused appearance from a few minutes before was all an act.

Jade threw her head back quickly, smacking it sharply into Walkers forehead, sending him crumpled to the floor.

All four men looked frozen on the spot at the sudden change in the situation, and at how quickly they had lost the upper hand. Jade turned her eyes to Lincoln, her voice venomous

'This isn't going to end well for you, and by the way- I lied about the blood tests, if you _are_ my father then this changes nothing, Christian Grey _is_ my Father'

Hewer looked like he wanted to break her neck right then and there, his voice low and threatening 'you're just a kid, you've got no idea what you're getting yourself into here, just a silly little girl'.

Jade actually felt herself smile a little, clicking her knuckles slowly

'oh you've got no idea have you? You wouldn't be the first person I've killed you pathetic little man'.

Hewer made a leap for her and Jade managed to floor him within a few seconds, though he pulled her down, punching her square in the face.

Jade turned to Ana and Elena and shouted 'NOW!'.

They both didn't move for a second before Jade jumped back up to her feet, blood on her knuckles, her t-shirt bloodied from the blood dripping from her nose, and her face was swelling again.

'FUCKING HELL!'.

At this, Elena and Ana made their escape, as planned.

The struggle was violent, intense and vicious. Jade held her own for as long as she could, but there was a lot more of them than her own personal strength could manage.

Garrett eventually managed to swipe at Jade, hitting her sharply on the temple, making everything blur and making her limbs go heavy and weak.

Jade sunk back into unconsciousness, welcoming the sleep for the first time in what felt like ages, dreaming fitfully.

_Jade had been in Israel for a month and Ari had been putting her on an absolutely punishing regime; as had everyone else who came anywhere near her. _

_Jade knew why of course, Ari wanted her safe, and that either meant she had to quit and go back to America, or she had to be the best they could possibly make her. _

_Jade had actually begun to enjoy the back breaking work outs and training forced on her every day, mostly just to prove everyone wrong._

_Daniel had a fair amount of faith in her, it was the twins Ben and Asher who she felt most compelled to prove wrong. They were convinced that because of who her Grandfather was, she would be receiving special treatment. _

_Asher was the worst; he'd sent her off on an hour long run at 4 am, expecting her to refuse._

_In fact, Jade had been halfway back by the time Asher went to wake her up, and frankly he'd gained a fair amount of respect for her for that- finally._

_Asher sat down opposite Jade as she was sat in the canteen area, sweating through her clothes after an hour run in the already blisteringly hot sun. She was red in the face, one headphone in as she literally gulped down a bottle of water._

_'I'm not going to lie, I've been impressed with your efforts Jade…sorry I've been so hard on you, but the Director has been clear- you get no cut backs, no slacking off'. _

_Jade nodded, still breathing heavily 'that's fine'._

_Asher could see that she was still annoyed with him and sighed, looking uncomfortable 'right…lets go and do some training'. Jade looked flustered and annoyed 'I can still barely breathe Ash, give me a fucking break'._

_He smiled slightly 'no, I'm going to teach you how to shoot'._

_Jade narrowed her eyes 'I already know how to shoot, I learnt years ago'._

_Asher smiled slightly 'not like this you haven't'._

As Jade slowly came back around to consciousness, she kept her eyes closed, adjusting her ears to the surroundings before giving away that she was no longer unconscious.

What was about to come for Jade Grey was going to make her forever grateful that she'd gone out early that day on the run, and Asher had taken her out onto the range on that day, the hottest day of the year in Israel.

Neither of them had any idea of how much she'd be relying on that day.

* * *

_Please Review and let me know what you think :)_

_x_


	58. Chapter 58

_In case it's not obvious, the first little part is the conversation that happened in the last chapter that wasn't written. And the second part is more from Israel._

_Enjoy x_

* * *

_Jade sighed, looking over at Elena and Ana 'someone will be asked to talk to Dad, if we can, make it me…I'll try and contact Welch or Barney instead, _

_Jade sighed and slowly undid the bracelet around her wrist, looking sad as she looked at it for a few seconds before looking up, 'I want one of you to give this to Faith, if you know…anything happens to me'. _

_Both the elder women looked up sharply but Jade shook her head 'It won't happen, I just want to know that she'll have this…Luke gave it to me a few months after I came back from Israel…the first time he said he loved me'._

_Jade threw the bracelet between the gap and Ana caught it, glancing intently at it between her fingers. It was a delicate gold chain with a set of small pieces of green stone, and it looked incredibly expensive._

_ As she turned it over, Ana read the inscription 'All my love, L'._

_Jade looked sad for a second before covering it up as the two women looked up _

_'Right….This isn't my first hostage situation alright, you two need to follow what I say. You can argue all you want about wanting to stay together and all that, but we can't'._

_Elena was about to say something but Jade cut her off 'no, I can look after myself, you two cannot do that in the same way, alright? I'm not going to fight with you about this, when I say run, you'll fucking run, okay'._

Ana and Elena were sprinting as fast as they could down the concrete steps, heading down as quick as they could. Ana had put the bracelet on herself, terrified that she would drop it in the run.

Elena was just behind Ana and the elder woman was running barefoot, not even aware of the freezing cold feeling cold under foot or the sharp scratches she was receiving.

_Asher handed the gun to Jade and she loaded it with a slight frown on her face. 'Fire it'._

_Jade raised an eyebrow and turned, shooting once at the target, a perfect shot. She looked back at Asher with a slightly smug look but stopped when she saw the amused look on his face._

_'What? That was a perfect shot!' As Jade placed the gun back down on the shelf in front of them, Asher laughed lightly 'put your right hand behind your back'. _

_Jade did so and Asher nodded 'now, fire it'. _

_Jade blinked in confusion but Asher didn't move until she reached out and picked up the gun, realising how much weaker the muscles in her left hand were, and how awkward and clumsy the weapon felt in that hand._

_Behind them they both heard a cough, turning back around and seeing Asher's twin brother Ben was standing there, leaning against wooden post in the sweltering heat._

_He looked slightly amused 'looks like we __**are**__ giving Grey special treatment then'._

_Jade put the gun down again, looking pissed off as her eyes darkened 'what more do I have to fucking do to-'_

_Ben cut her off with his gentle laugh 'I wasn't complaining Grey, calm it down. I think you've earned it'._

_Both Jade and Asher looked surprised but Ben nodded 'go on then, we may as well teach you this, you seem to have a knack for getting yourself into sticky situations'._

_The twins smirked and Jade rolled her eyes, picking up the gun again with her left hand._

Jade flickered her eyes open when she had adjusted again to where she was, only able to see several sets of feet.

Jack's face appeared in front of her own quickly, and she could see that she'd managed to get a few hits in, the bruises and scratches bringing a smirk to her face.

Jack swiftly pulled Jade up to her knees and she looked around at the men.

She could feel that she was bruising and had scratches, but the five men all looked far worse than she knew she did.

Hewer, Garrett and Walker had taken the worst of it, which made her smile even more.

Jack slapped Jade hard across the face but she didn't flinch. She was aware that she'd only been out of it for about a minute, and wanted Ana and Elena to have as much of a chance as possible to escape.

Lincoln crouched down in front of Jade so he was eye to eye with her, his voice low and threatening.

'You think you've let them escape? We'll catch up with them, and we'll kill them too, you stupid **_BITCH!_**'

Any calm that he'd previously had was gone, looking livid.

Jade curled her lip at the man who was possibly her father

'you really are an ugly person when you're angry- no wonder Elena left you for a _fifteen year old kid'_.

Lincoln said nothing at that comment, though he looked like he wanted to scratch her eyes out, eyes dark and nostrils flaring. He looked up and nodded to Walker, who was standing next to Jade who was still kneeling down.

Before she could react, Walker had pulled at her right hand onto the cold concrete floor.

Walker quickly stamped on her hand, instantly breaking several bones, Jade knew that immediately.

Jade spat blood out into the floor, moving up onto her knees, cradling her mangled hand.

Jack laughed, dropping a gun onto the floor in front of Jade, crouching down so he was eye to eye as Lincoln had.

'We're going to go now, and we're going to kill Mummy dearest and that bitch Ana Steele. I hope you're happy to live with the knowledge that you had the instrument to save them but you couldn't. You couldn't be their salvation'.

Jade smirked obviously, despite the crippling pain in her right hand.

'You've clearly not done your research have you?'.

Hyde looked up with confusion 'what the fuck are you talking about?'.

She looked a little triumphant 'you broke my right hand, you absolute fucking idiot'.

Hyde narrowed his eyes 'I've seen you, we've watched you, we've followed you- you're right handed'.

Jade smirked 'yeah, but I shoot with both hands'.

* * *

_Please review, it's very helpful and always really appreciated _

_x_


	59. Chapter 59

_Enjoy. I really should be asleep or writing my essays but instead I've got this out for you all _

_Enjoy x _

* * *

Luke, Ryan, Ben, Asher, Ari, Daniel, Taylor and Christian were at the area Welch had located within minutes, speeding through the streets of Seattle.

Welch had been on his laptop already when the call came in from the blocked number.

Thankfully he'd also been in Escala at the time and Welch was the best in the state at his job, recognising Jade's voice immediately and typing away speedily.

He hadn't said anything in response to Jade, typing quickly at his keyboard and motioning to Ari and Taylor to come over.

They'd both been watching the screen as it tracked the cell phone call quickly through Seattle, realising that it wasn't really that far away from them.

Welch had stopped listening to Jade and simply said 'we've got the location' into the cell phone before hastily scrawling down the location the call had come from and handing it to Ari, who clapped him on the back and shouted something in Hebrew loudly as Ben, Asher and Daniel stood up quickly, grabbing both their guns and jackets with lightning speed.

Taylor nodded at Luke, Ryan and Christian 'we've found them, let's go'.

Earlier in the day Taylor had tried to tell Luke that for Faith's sake he should stay at Escala when they found them, narrowing the risk she lost both parents in one day.

Luke was almost as stubborn as Jade and made it clear he was coming with them, and he was now the first in the car.

Elena and Ana had been held up at the bottom of the concrete staircase with the thick, heavy fire door that had been closed. They'd been hastily opening it as they'd heard a series of loud shouts and bangs before a loud, echoing gunshot.

They'd looked at each other and hurried through the door.

Jade could hear her heartbeat in her ears, her pulse was racing so fast she thought her heart would probably burst.

The adrenaline was something she was used to but Jade was weakened from the previous fight and felt physically sick when she saw Hewer -hands covered in blood- pull out a knife from his inside jacket pocket.

Jack had left the other men in the room, slipping past and hurrying down the steps. He knew that Jade could probably kill them all, and he didn't really care about Elena, it was Ana he wanted to hurt.

Once he slipped through the heavy fire door, there was just a huge expanse of concrete, which would be used to park cars at some point in the future.

He could see the two women running not far in front of him, and his eyes locked on the back of the petite brunette.

Jack wasn't even aware of the sounds of approaching cars, too focussed on Ana. He was quicker than the two women and reached out, grabbing the back of Ana's clothes, pulling her to the ground.

Elena was a little bit ahead and didn't even notice for a few seconds. Jack had knocked Ana onto her back, climbing on top of her and attempting to pin her down.

Elena turned to check where Ana was and shouted in shock when she saw the two of them fighting furiously. Jack pinning the younger woman down as best he could.

Elena started to run back towards the fighting pair, not really sure what she would do to help, though she wasn't even aware of the men running up quickly from the hastily parked back SUV's, most of them holding guns.

Jack didn't notice either, continuing to try and attack Ana, who was violently trying to defend herself, scratching and hitting him where she could.

Taylor had a gun in hand and another holstered one, hurrying next to Daniel as they started to cross the large expanse of cold concrete between them and Jack, Ana and Elena.

Daniel reached over with incredible speed and took out Taylor's other gun, which was in a holster, firing a shot directly at Jack, which hit him in the shoulder, sending him to the floor but alive.

Taylor looked at him startled, but helped Ben secure the shouting and screaming Jack.

Taylor looked to Daniel 'what the hell was that? You had a gun!'.

'This is a Mossad issue weapon, if I used this on an American citizen the potential problems could lead to chaos. Instead they think you shot him. No one questions'. Taylor took a second but blinked and nodded 'okay'.

Ana had hit her head and looked dazed and confused, lying on the ground, Elena kneeling next to her and Christian hurrying quickly over.

'Ana, Ana are you okay?'.

She wasn't, but she nodded seeing double and then triples of Christian and Elena, who she actually felt confusingly attached to after the last few days they had forcibly spent together.

Luke shouted over at them 'Where's Jade?'.

They all looked up sharply as someone came out of the heavy fire door.

It was Jade. She was scratched, beaten and bruised; holding a rag of material over her arm tightly and looked pale and ashen as she hurried out from the staircase, hurrying shakily over to the group.

Christian looked over her quickly 'shit, are you okay?' she nodded, breathing heavily

'Yeah, ambulances on their way?'. Christian nodded and Luke hurried over with Daniel 'thank fuck you're okay, what's the situation?'.

Jade glanced at her husband, father and best friend 'I don't know exactly, one dead, the others I'm unsure about'. Daniel looked at her quickly 'who's down?'

Jade paused for a second 'Lincoln James'.

Daniel simply nodded and hurried off with Asher, Ben, Ari and Ryan, guns in hand as they hurried to the staircase.

Elena was speaking loudly to Ana and it was clear that she was unconscious.

Jade looked at Christian and Luke 'go look after Ana, she's pregnant'.

Both men dutifully hurried over to the unconscious woman, leaving Jade standing on her own, feeling dazed and absent,

Jade saw and heard the ambulances moving towards them, looking over at where Ana was, Christian kneeling beside her and talking to her uselessly as Elena seemed to be being more helpful, checking Ana over as quickly as she could.

Luke was hurrying towards the emerging paramedics, taking charge and directing them where to go.

Jade was standing alone in the melee of people running and moving around her on the huge concrete area. Gingerly she looked down and pulled away the rag on her arm.

It was sticky with blood, and she could see just how bad it was.

There was a long, jagged cut down her right arm, the inside of her forearm a mess, the blood still oozing out, dripping down onto her mangled and broken hand.

Hewer had certainly made his mark.

Jade looked at the wound and noticed with a dark realisation that something major had been cut or nicked, judging by the sheer amount of blood that was coming from her arm.

Luke turned to shout something at Jade but stopped, seeing as his wife's eyes closed heavily and she fell heavily to the floor, blood soaking her clothes as the rain began to slowly drip down on the two unconscious bodies on the concrete of Jade and Ana,

Up in the unfinished car park Daniel, Asher, Ben Ari and Ryan were in shock, Lincoln James was dead, and Walker, Hewer and Garrett would live, but they'd taken the brunt of Jade's fury.

* * *

_Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee review and read my other fan fics if you want more _

_Thanks x_


	60. Chapter 60

_I couldn't keep you all waiting! It's only short but I think you'll like both the explanation and the end part._

_Enjoy x _

* * *

When Christian ran into the hospital with Luke he was shocked to see how many police officers were in the corridors.

The rest of the men had stayed behind to talk with the police, make sure Jack, Hewer, Garrett and Walker didn't escape.

The twins, Daniel, Ari, Ryan and Taylor had all wanted to come and see how the two women were getting on but knew inherently that they had to stay.

Elena had wanted to see how her daughter was getting on but knew she had to stay behind to talk to the police and do some explaining as to what had happened to them and why her ex husband was lying dead with a bullet in his chest.

Christian spoke quickly

'Anastasia Grey and Jade Sawyer?' the nurse at the front desk looked over the notes quickly.

'Mrs Grey is in room 342 down the corridor to the left and Mrs Sawyer is in 341, she's been stabilised' she glanced again at the keyboard and he moved away swiftly.

Grace was signing notes in the corridor and looked relived to see him, pulling her son into a hug, holding him tightly to her, not even caring that he usually didn't like that type of thing.

'Christian, oh I'm so glad you're okay'.

Without any warning Grace released her son and pulled her grandson in law into an equally bone crushing hug, making Luke jump in surprise.

Christian glanced at the two rooms, side by side, the open glass displaying the two most important people in his life (with the exception of Faith, who was at Escala with Gail still).

He didn't need to ask, Jade's bed was down flat and she was hooked to a drip and several other machines; she was clearly conscious, curled onto her side and clearly asleep, air tubes in her nose and hooked over her ears like glasses.

Ana was lying down on her back on the hospital bed, eyes closed but only attached to one machine, which Christian took as a good sign.

Grace motioned to a tall male doctor who was moving over 'Luke, Christian, this is Dr Jacob Cook, he's overseeing both Jade and Ana'.

He shook their hands

'Right, well, Miss Steele suffered a head injury but it's very mild. There won't be any lasting damage. Right now she is still unconscious but we expect her to come around soon. Mrs Sawyer lost a lot of blood, with the cut on her forearm she was frankly very, **_very_**lucky that an artery wasn't cut, literally millimetres in it frankly. Her hand was broken but we're setting that in plaster soon, there shouldn't be any lasting damage. She's going to be incredibly drowsy and confused for a few days and she'll probably sleep for a lot of the time. We were very, very lucky that she got to us when she did, the other injuries Mrs Sawyer has, they're all superficial- I've seen her medical notes and none of them are going to cause her much problem, she's currently asleep I think'.

Christian nodded, looking relieved and was the first to speak 'how's the baby?'.

Dr Cook looked up 'which one?'.

Both Christian and Luke looked at each other with wide eyes.

* * *

_Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?_

_Hehe_

_Let me know what you thought and what you want to see, I always listen!_

_My other Fifty Shades fanfics have been updated too :)_

_x_


	61. Chapter 61

_Just a quick update. Enjoy_

_x_

* * *

Jade woke up slowly, her eyes bleary as they slowly adjusted.

Sitting in front of her was Lexa Sawyer, Luke's little sister was now nearing fourteen years old. Her long blonde hair was in perfect curls and she looked healthier and taller than Jade had seen her in years.

As she saw Jade stirring, Lexa looked up, a huge smile on her face 'Morning'. She sounded amused and Jade grumbled sleepily, trying to move but feeling the tug of the wires in the back of her hand and stopped, grumbling again, her voice cracked and quiet.

'Ana, is Ana okay?'.

Lexa nodded, putting her book down 'I think she's still out of it but yeah, she's fine. You were both really fucking lucky- Ryan's words not mine'.

Jade nodded sleepily 'I'll tell him to stop teaching my sister in law swear words shall I?'.

Lexa grinned and smiled slightly 'I'll go find Luke, the first time he's left your side for hours and you finally wake up'. Jade smiled lazily and asked 'Is Faith okay?'.

Lexa stood up 'Yep, Rory's got her, trying to chat up a nurse I think'.

Jade smiled, happy that Luke's brother had her daughter, unsurprised and amused that he was using her to get a woman.

A few minutes after Lexa left, Luke hurriedly came into her room, a look of absolute relief on his face.

'Shit, you're awake, you're okay?'. She nodded, slightly confused. 'Slow down Luke, I'm fine'.

Despite himself, Luke grinned, crouching down next to her bed and taking one of her hands gently and kissing it gently

'I'm just so grateful you're okay, I saw you collapse and I just…I was so convinced I'd lost you babe, I….I'm just so glad you're okay'.

Jade smiled, waking up more and more slowly, still holding Luke's hand, running her thumb over his palm. Luke kissed her forehead lightly 'Ana's doing well, you both escaped with pretty close calls, they reckon she's going to wake up pretty soon, she should be okay as well'.

Jade looked relieved 'how's her baby?'. 'Fine, everything's fine with Ana. Um, Jade, I need to talk to you about something'.

She looked up slightly, frowning 'what's wrong?'. He pulled the chair up beside her bed and sat in it, holding her hand again, tucking a lock of hair back behind her ear.

'The doctor and Grace have been talking to me about your condition, um…the bones in your hand should heal well enough and the wound on your forearm will probably scar but they expect that you won't have any lasting damage…'.

Jade's voice was quiet and she sounded a little worried 'there's something long term isn't there?'.

Luke half frowned, choosing his words delicately 'well, physically it'll only be about four months, but after that we'll be feeling the effects for about another eighteen years'.

Jade looked up quickly, eyes wide 'I- wh- wha- what?'.

Luke was looking at her intently 'yep…you're pregnant again Jade'.

She blinked in surprise 'are you sure?' he nodded and Jade looked confused and amazed 'how…I mean I know how but…how far along? … are you sure?'.

Luke grinned 'yep, around five months they reckon, you've got the same thing as with Faith where you aren't showing. But we've got a healthy little one in there honey, they said there was a strong heartbeat'.

Jade still looked shocked but had a huge smile on her face 'fuck. Well that I didn't expect, if I'd known I wouldn't have gone after Jack like I did and-'.

Luke cut her off 'it doesn't matter now, we're safe, faith is safe, and the little one in there is safe too'.

She smiled and motioned him over, the pair kissing gently. Jade looked into Luke's eyes 'can I see my daughter now?'.

Luke was in the corridor when he saw Christian and Mia talking 'Mia, have you seen Rory with Faith?'. She nodded, smiling 'he's in the nurses office at the end of the corridor, I think he's got himself a date now'.

Luke laughed 'thanks, Jade's woken up now by the way. She seems fine',

Christian looked relieved 'have you told her about the pregnancy?'. He nodded 'she couldn't be happier, everything is starting to look up now isn't it'.

Mia and Christian nodded and Jade puffed air out in his cheeks 'and to think, we're going to have two babies under two years old, maybe a bit sooner than we'd planned'.

Mia frowned 'I thought you two were going to have difficulty getting pregnant?' Christian looked over 'yeah, I was under the impression you'd have to try for a long, long time?'.

Luke raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly 'Grey if you really want me to talk to you about my sex life with your daughter then I'm more than happy to but I think you'd rather we didn't have this talk'.

Christian frowned but laughed slightly, eyes sparkling 'I think I can go without the details thank you Luke, I just can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather- again, and a father again'.

Luke smiled 'I'm sure you'll make a bloody good Dad Christian, don't worry'.

Luke clapped Christian on the back and nodded at him and Mia 'I've got to go and see my pregnant wife and my gorgeous little daughter'.

They could see that Luke was literally beaming as he walked down the hospital hallway, a spring in his step.

Carrick had spent several hours in the company of multiple detectives for what felt like days but was actually only a few hours.

Elena had helped explain what had gone on and Carrick had decided to stand by her, despite how much he despised her after finding out about what she'd done with his son and how she'd abandoned Jade to them.

However, Carrick had a heart of gold, and couldn't let her stand on her own whilst the detectives and offices mulled over what charges to assign to who.

He'd gathered everyone in Jade's room later that day as she was now fully awake and he wanted to tell them all the situation. Ana was conscious in the room next door but was still fairly out of it, and Christian would talk to her later.

Callie Sawyer was standing behind her daughter, hands resting gently on her shoulders. Luke's half brother Rory was standing beside his step mother- holding Faith- and Taylor, Ryan, Ben, Asher, Daniel, Ari, Gail and the entire Grey family were standing opposite Carrick, who was sitting on the edge of Jade's bed next to Luke.

Carrick smiled slightly

'So, the official conclusion is that none of you will face charges. They have assumed it was Taylor who fired at Jack, but he's survived and they've written it off as self defence...Jade won't face charges either for Lincoln James, they've officially ruled that as self defence as well, especially because of the injuries she's sustained'.

Everyone was suddenly incredibly loud, talking in grateful, relieved tones.

Luke smiled slightly at the little group, leaning against a wall idly. 'Well, as you're all here I guess it's a good time to let you know- Jade is pregnant'.

The celebratory tones only got louder and everyone was suddenly in the best mood they'd been in for weeks.

Amidst the talking and cheering, Daniel clapped Luke on the back, shaking his hand with a huge, genuine smile on his face 'well done, I couldn't be happier for you both'.

Luke could see how genuine the comment was and smiled back 'cheers, and about what happened in Escala, I'm so-'. Daniel shook his head 'don't bother, I'd have done the same in your situation, it's fine, truce?'.

Luke laughed and the pair shook hands, glancing over at Jade who looked both relieved and happy that two of the most important men in her life had finally buried the past.

* * *

_Let me know what you thought please! Reviews always help and are always appreciated._

_my other fifty shades fan fics have been updated over the last few days too if you want some more then check them out on my profile :)._

_Let me know what you want to see as well!_

_x_


	62. Chapter 62

_sorry it's been such a long time, I've had an absolute ton of work for University._

_enjoy x _

* * *

Jade woke up slowly, glancing down at her daughter, who was still asleep in her arms. Jade was sat in a comfy brown leather armchair, legs up on a stool; she was grateful to be back home, finally released from hospital after a week.

Ana had been quite dazed for a little while but she'd finally come around fully, though she'd only just been released from the hospital too.

Jade moved slightly and adjusted her sleeping daughter slightly, Faith only muzzling closer into her mother, clearly in no hurry to wake up.

From the doorway she heard a light set of footsteps and glanced up, seeing Luke standing there, a mug of tea in hand.

'You're pretty popular today Mrs Sawyer, the phone has been ringing off the hook for you today but I thought I'd let you rest'. She smiled and he handed her the mug of tea 'thanks honey, who's called?'.

Luke sat down on the chair opposite her, looking exhausted 'uh, your Dad, Ana, Gail, Jenny, Daniel, Elena and Ari, oh and my mum as well'.

Jade raised her eyebrows in surprise, adjusting Faith again 'well, sounds like I'm very in demand today, I guess I should sort through those calls, I've got a pretty good idea what all of them are about'.

Luke watched as Jade bit her lip thoughtfully 'which one is going to be the worst?'.

She shrugged 'Dad and Elena are going to be equally as bad really, he found out what I said to fool Lincoln James…which means he's going to want to talk about it isn't he?'.

Luke nodded slightly and stood up, kissing Jade lightly 'it'll be fine, I'll take Faith, you may as well go now before you bottle out'. She smiled and Luke took Faith, who made some sleepy noises before snuggling into her father's chest.

Jade watched them for a second, a smile on her face 'she definitely loves her Daddy doesn't she'. Luke grinned and Jade kissed him softly 'I don't mind you either'.

He laughed and watched as she left the room, and started humming slightly to his sleeping daughter.

Jade let herself into Escala, walking through the fairly quiet apartment, wondering if anyone was actually in. The first person she came across was Ryan, who looked shocked to see her 'well hello stranger, I haven't seen you in far too long'.

She laughed and they hugged quickly, Ryan looking over her quickly 'Luke said you were doing good, I'm glad you're not still all scratched up'. She laughed 'yeah, me too. Who's in the apartment at the moment?'.

'Christian is in his study, Ana is out with Gail in the City, and Taylor is with them, so it's just me and your Dad'.

Ryan nodded before Jade said anything, picking his file up 'I'll leave you two to it, if you need me I'll be in Taylor's office'.

Jade was grateful for Ryan, who was incredibly intuitive, leaving her in the hallway to knock on the study door.

'Come in' her father's voice was clearly in business mode and she sighed before slowly entering.

Christian was dressed in grey suit trousers and a white shirt with the top button open, and the sleeves rolled back to his elbow.

'Alright Dad? What is this- dress down Friday?'. He narrowed his eyes 'it's a Wednesday Jade'. She blinked and Christian rolled his eyes 'it was a joke Jade'.

She smirked 'well, keep working on the jokes Dad, you've got a baby on the way, they'll laugh at anything'.

He tapped something on his laptop and closed the lid down 'I know, you used to laugh at my keys for hours at a time'.

Jade laughed and sat down slowly, Christian narrowing his eyes at the awkward way she sat in the seat on the other side of his desk. 'Is everything okay?'.

She nodded 'my back is killing me, it's the baby, at least I know this time, I had no idea with Faith'.

Christian nodded, though still looked a little wary 'if anything happens then I can take you to the –'.

Jade held a hand up to silence him 'Dad, seriously, I'm fine, okay, it's just a sore back, stop panicking. Jesus if your like this with me, I can't wait to see you with Ana in a few months'

Christian rolled his eyes at his daughter, his fingers steepled in front of his chin

'So…We haven't really spoken since you woke up in the hospital have we? I think we need to talk about the….you know…what you said'

Jade twirled her hair slightly, filling the silence between them 'Carrick, he's your father right?'. Christian looked up with obvious confusion 'uh, what?'.

'Just, answer the question Dad'. Christian blinked 'yes, of course he is, why?'.

Jade smiled slightly 'that's my point, you've raised me, and you've been my Dad, regardless. It doesn't make any difference to me about biology, it never really has. If I really wanted to I could have found out at any point over the last twenty or so years… but I didn't'.

She looked closely at her father, who was staring at her intently, though looking a little wary still

'we've definitely gone through enough already, Dad, don't let this be a problem…please?'.

There was a pause before Christian nodded, looking relieved and sitting back in the chair 'thank god…I always thought you'd find out and hate me for what I did'.

Jade shook her head 'you didn't open that envelope to keep me safe, I'm not going to persecute you for being a good parent am I? Anyway…how are you dealing with the fact your going to be a Dad again?'.

Christian grinned 'it's finally sunk in- in a good way, it's a long way off though. How is your pregnancy going?'.

'Well, it's strange actually knowing this time, I mean, it's better I guess, but I think I'm much more aware of everything. I should start showing soon, we're finding out the sex on Friday though…do you want to come to the scan?'.

Christian looked up, eyes bright 'are you sure?'.

Jade rolled her eyes

'it's unlikely I'd offer if I didn't mean it Dad. Everything happened so quickly with Faith, we want to be able to do this as a family now, and we'd love you to be there when we find out if it's a boy or a girl'.

Christian was beaming 'I'd love to'.

* * *

_What do we want to happen at the scan?_

_Next up, we'll have the talk with Elena - let me know what you want to see there too_

_Please review and let me know what you think _

_x_


	63. Chapter 63

Sorry it's taken SOSOSOSOSO long to update. I've had a ton of work to do so I've been up against it, but here it is.

Enjoy x

* * *

Jade knocked on the door of the townhouse, idly touching her ever so slightly enlarged stomach with her free hand.  
The door opened and Elena did a double take as she saw her daughter standing there in a black maxi dress and a chunky grey cardigan, her hair in a messy bun and an awkward smile on her face.

Faith was on her hip, wearing a little purple dress.

'Hi...I should have called first...sorry if this is a bad time'. Elena looked surprised but shook her head, moving aside in the doorway 'no, no, come in. I was just watching the news'.

Jade followed her into the living room, which wasn't decorated that differently from Jade and Luke's own on the other side of the City.

Jade carefully placed Faith on the floor with a colouring book and sat on the sofa opposite Elena, taking a deep breath before she started to speak.

'You and my Dad…look, what you two did was just…wrong…wrong on so many levels. He was a really messed up teenager and you were a friend of his mother. He wasn't going to say no was he? And I mean, what you two did, it wasn't a normal relationship was it? You can both try and explain and rationalise it all you want, but I'll never quite understand it. There's rough sex which you know, we all like a bit of, but you two were doing way more than that, you both still are. Whatever you want to do in your private lives, that's irrelevant, do what you want. But you both have a child and a second grandchild on the way- you need to realise that. What you both did…you're lucky I didn't turn out as fucked up as bad as my Dad...'.

Jade glanced at Faith, who was happily colouring in the colouring book Rory had given her.

'I understand to a point why you left me, I'd rather risk leaving them on the doorstep than chance leaving them with Lincoln James. As a mother, however, the idea of leaving my little girl- I could never do it, I'd rather go through what happened in Israel again than ever leave Faith. But I'm willing to give you a chance, I know I shouldn't and a lot of people will call me foolish for doing this, but I want to be able to give you another chance. Do you want to see Faith?'.

Elena looked up, eye bright and she looked both happy and amazed 'are you sure? Of course I would'.

Jade smiled slightly 'Okay. You need to know that you only get one chance here. She needs a grandmother as much as this little one will'. Jade touched her belly lightly 'Dad only got one chance and he's managed to hold on, I'm giving you the same chance. Okay?'.

Jade could see the absolute happiness in her mother's eyes, feeling relieved that she'd agreed.

Jade had been invited to a late lunch with Lexa and Rory and decided at the last minute she wanted to go, wanting to satisfy her cravings and spend some time in normality.

The valet took her car and Jade carried Faith into the restaurant, the little girl gently playing with her hair and sucking her thumb with her other hand. Jade saw Rory and Lexa only just sitting down and came over 'Sorry guys, changed my mind'.

They looked happy to see her and both kissed her on the cheek 'Well, well, well miss Sawyer, decided to join us in the end'.

She laughed and placed Faith in the little booster seat she'd brought with her, sitting down beside her.

'Yeah, I decided I needed a little bit of normality, it's been one of those days'.

Lexa shook her head, looking at the menu 'And I thought the Sawyer family was complicated, you Grey's just make everything more complicated don't you'.

Jade laughed 'can't argue with that, anyway, how are you doing?'.

Lexa looked up and Jade could see how much healthier she looked, cheeks pink and some colour in her face 'better than I've felt in months'.

Jade knew what she was actually saying- she wasn't sick anymore.

Lexa stood up to go to the bathroom and Rory sat back in his chair 'So, how did the conversation with Elena go?'.

She sighed, shrugging 'as I'd expected. She didn't take it too badly, we didn't really 'speak', I just told her how I felt and she took it. I said my piece and she's vaguely agreed that I was right. Told her she could see Faith and I think that was a good step. Anyway, I don't want to talk about that, how are things with you?'.

Rory nodded then smiled widely 'you know when you were in hospital? Well, thanks to munchkin over there I got myself a date' he nodded at Faith 'she thought I had a cute niece and I got myself a date. Well, we've been going out since, it's going well actually, Luke's been teasing me relentlessly of course but I really like her, and it's actually lasted, which is a novelty'.

Jade smiled 'well, I'm glad to hear it. Do I get to meet her, dinner at our house maybe?'.

Rory nodded 'sure, I'll sort something out'.

Jade smiled, sitting back in her seat, happy that for once, things were going well for their little messed up family.

* * *

_Would you give Elena a chance with your children_?

_coming up- we meet Rory's new girl, Elliot and Kate take another step, and Ana and Christian start planning their wedding._

_I've updated all my other fanfics if you want to take a look on my profile _

_x_


	64. Chapter 64

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Jade looked exhausted as she put Faith on her play mat on the floor, handing her a colouring book and some crayons. As she turned away to get herself a drink Faith called after her 'mummy, mummy!'.

She turned back to her daughter with a sleepy smile 'yes honey, mummy will only be in the kitchen'.

Faith looked happy with this answer and continued to colour as best inside the lines as she could physically manage, though this still wasn't brilliant.

She had been constantly exhausted over the last few weeks, everyone putting it down to the stress of the lawyers gearing up for the trial and she had been forced to tell over and over what had happened with her, Ana, Elena, Lincoln and Jack.

Finding out they were also expecting a son this time around had offered a slight reprieve to Jade's gloomy state, but she was under so much stress it was impossible to think of anything else.

The stress was getting to her, Ana had tried to talk to her in the last two weeks about their pregnancies and anything to get Jade's mind off the trial and what had happened.

Of course it didn't work, Ana was nearly five months pregnant and Jade was seven months.

Jade had made the excuse that as she hadn't really known about her first pregnancy, she had nothing to offer to Ana in the way of experience and knowledge.

Everyone knew that was bullshit of course, and they all knew why.

Lexa had been the only one to not treat Jade with kid gloves during her moody phase; she'd made a reference to the trial and then moved on. She had been the only one to really acknowledge that Jade had killed Lincoln James, but didn't dwell on it.

Luke had spent the day at Escala and out with Ana wherever she had been, trailing her as security.

Jade had been at home all day, feeling sick, tired and lethargic, her muscles tight and uncomfortable.

On top of it all, the newspapers had yet another article on Lincoln James's death that morning, and Faith was being needy and clingy, wanting to follow Jade around the apartment all day.

Three hours later, Christian and Luke came into the apartment, talking about Mia's developing relationship with Ethan, which was clearly slightly annoying to Kate and Elliot.

Christian had come over to see Faith in between a meeting and a lunch meeting with Elliot about the new house he and Ana had brought just outside the City.

He had about an hour to spare and Luke and Jade's apartment was only a few blocks away from the restaurant.

As Luke closed the door Christian patted him on the back 'You can have the rest of the day off, spend it with Jade, she's been under so much stress recently I think she needs some time to put her feet up'.

Luke nodded, looking grateful

'Thanks, you're right though. She's had to re-live what happened with Lincoln and Jack over and over to lawyers recently, I think it's just getting to her'.

They both looked up as they heard the sound of feet on the wooden floor. It was Faith.

She smiled when she saw who it was 'Daddy, Grampy!'. Christian smiled and picked her up, looking a hundred times happier just to see her.

Luke kissed his daughters forehead quickly and put his keys down on a wooden table 'where's your mummy then?'.

Faith frowned, looking upset 'Mummy is sicky'. Luke looked up sharply and looked at Christian quickly 'keep her here'.

Luke hurried into the main living room area and saw immediately that something was wrong.

Jade was sitting on one of the sofas, her skin deathly pale and she was covered in sweat, shaking and looking like she was going to pass out and vomit at the same time.

Luke jumped over a set of child's toys and ran to his wife, crouched down in front of her.

'Honey, honey what's wrong?'.

It was only at this point that he realised she was holding the bottom left hand side of her stomach by her thighs, the other hand tightly gripping the arm of the leather sofa.

'Jade, Jade look at me, what's wrong?'.

Her voice was so quiet he would have missed what she said if he wasn't listening so intently 'I think the baby is coming'.

Luke's eyes widened and he instinctively pulled away Jade's hand which was on the inside of her thigh now, and saw that there was blood on her hand.

He touched the black jeans and felt the wetness of blood, seeing it on his own hands before shouting loudly back through the apartment.

'Christian! Get an ambulance NOW!'.

Jade groaned in pain, clutching her stomach as she looked at Luke with evident fear 'I can't- I can't, it's too early'.

Luke knew that it was very early and that Jade was in serious medical danger and so was their son, but tried to tell her otherwise, praying that the ambulances were on their way.

* * *

_Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn_

_let me know what you think x_


	65. Chapter 65

Sorry the update has taken a while, I've had Christmas, then essays for University, and I'm currently skiing in Austria with every part of me in pain!

Enjoy x

-/-/

Jade had been rushed to the hospital immediately. Despite attempts to delay labour as much as possible, it was a foregone conclusion by the time she got to the hospital.

All the attempts to delay the labour had simply staved it off for a few hours, not even half a day.

Ethan and Mia had immediately taken Faith to her apartment, aware that they could do nothing to help at the hospital and that the little girl was probably scared and confused enough already without going to the hospital.

Jade was in serious pain, every muscle was tight and she was sweating and shouting in pain, physically her body probably wasn't really ready for labour, but something -probably the stress and strain of the last few weeks- had triggered it regardless.

Luke took a break from standing next to his wife and holding her hand to speak to Christian and Ana, who were sitting outside on the little plastic chairs, able to hear the shouts and screams from the room inside.

Both looked pale and shaken, looking up at the sad, beaten look on Luke's face.

'Is she okay? Is the baby okay?'. He sighed, running a hand through his hair

'I...she's in pain, it's bad...of course she's refusing any pain relief and it's too late for anything strong...the baby's heart rate seems to be okay...I...uh...'.

Christian looked at the lost look on his son in laws face 'Luke, are you okay?'.

There was a pause and Luke shook his head, eyes becoming slightly watery as his voice cracked

'I-no-no-that's by wife and my baby...if anything happens...I don't know...'.

Christian did something he never imagined when he first hired sawyer all that time ago that he would ever do. He stood up and pulled the you get man into a swift hug, simply giving him a shoulder of support for a few seconds before he stepped back, looking Luke straight in the eye.

'That's my daughter and Grandchild in there Luke. If anything happens I will be devastated, but it's not your fault, and the only thing you can do is go in there and be with your wife. You love her don't you?'.

Luke looked almost affronted at the question

'More than anything in the world'. 'Then go in there and be with her, she needs you more than she will ever admit'. Luke simply nodded and turned on his heel, walking back into the delivery room.

Grace was in the delivery room too. Regardless of wether this was her granddaughter giving birth or not, the baby was early and she was one of the best paediatricians in the state.

The labour lasted for only an hour, before the little boy arrived. Jade sat up slightly, watching as they whisked him away to Grace, who was standing with a nurse by equipment, ventilators and drugs.

After a few minutes, Grace looked over at them, as the tiny bed was pushed out of the room.

'He's small, and he's having trouble breathing by himself. He's on a ventilator and he's been taken down to the ward here he can have better care. We can move you to a wheelchair and take you both to see him if you want?'.

Luke and Jade nodded and she looked broken 'I just want to see my son...is he...is he going to be okay?'.

Grace nodded slightly 'we can't know anything for certain dear for a few hours maybe even days. For now, all I can say is that he isn't as bad as some of the preemies I've seen who are older than him. We just need to pay him special attention for now'.

Grace nodded and left, off to reside over her great-grandson, and Luke kissed her quickly, saying he needed to phone his mother and tell her what was going on. As he left, Christian came to the door.

Jade was sweaty, pale and drained of all energy, lying with a blanket over her, looking lost. 'Jade, can I come in?'

She glance over and nodded slightly, beckoning her father in.

'I saw him being taken to the ward. What is the situation?', she sighed 'he isn't breathing on his own...that's all I know'.

Christian sat on the edge of the bed, expression pensive 'well, you know that he is in good hands, Jade. He's in the best hands in the state, they'll do everything they can to help him'.

Jade nodded and leant over slightly to grip her fathers large hand 'Please, stay with me Dad'. Christian swallowed slightly and nodded, kissing her on the forehead.

'Never'.

Ana, Christian, Jade and Luke were taken to the ward not long after.

The baby was lying on his back in a small incubator type crib, tubes and pads attached all over him.

He was early, but as Jade looked around at the other babies in the ward she realised it could have been a lot worse.

He was small, but not unbelievably so, a breathing tube was attached to him, making his chest rise an fall slowly.

His name was on a card at the front of the incubator.

Carrick Junior Christian Mikel Sawyer.

Ana glanced up 'Who's the Mikel named after?'. Christian quietly replied 'Luke and Rory's father'.

Ana smiled slightly 'that's lovely, Carrick will be happy'. Jade nodded slightly, not looking away from her son's incubator 'mmm, exactly. I don't even think he knows yet...I don't really know what is going on anywhere at the moment... Faith is with Mia isn't she?'.

Christian nodded 'yes, and Ethan is there too, she's fine'. Jade nodded slowly, looking at her sons chest slowly rise and fall, the ventilator slowly beeping and making a hissing noise intermittently.

'I never appreciated before just how fragile life is...he can't even breathe on his own...am I just supposed to sit and wait?'.

Christian nodded slowly 'yes, that's all we can do. I've had Andrea clear my schedule for the next two weeks, which means I can be here and so can Luke, if that's okay?'.

Jade said nothing but stood and hugged her father tightly, as of her life depended on it. Christian was the only one close enough to her her quiet, tearful words 'thank you daddy'. He hugged her back, coughing away the lump in his throat.

-/

Let me know what you think and please review x


	66. Chapter 66

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Dressed in a pair of jeans and a green polo shirt, Christian hurried down the corridor.

'Lexa'. She turned around, looking confused 'Oh...Christian,...hello?'. She looked surprised but stopped, turning around as he spoke.

'I need to check something with you'. The teenager narrowed her eyes at the tall, older man.

'Right, well, I'm already skipping class to see my sister in law, I haven't got long Christian'. He nodded and leant against the wall, looking exhausted

'Are you alright? Health wise I mean? I know that you have been alright since the treatment but right now...are you alright?'.

Lexa blinked in surprise

'Yeah, I had some tests done two weeks ago, I'm fine'. She saw the evident relief on Christian's face

'Thank god. The last thing this family needs right now is more worry. If you do get sick again, I have access to the world's best doctors, just let me know okay?'.

Lexa didn't say anything, simply blinking in surprise as Christian walked away down the corridor.

Grace was looking over some notes when Christian came over and rested a hand on her back. 'Mum, you look exhausted'.

She nodded 'I am. It's been a very long day'.

He nodded, leaning against the countertop, looking equally exhausted. 'I know...I think I've aged a hundred years in a few days...'.

Grace smiled slightly 'you're a good parent Christian, don't forget that, okay?'. He nodded slightly, uncomfortable and Grace continued.

'We're lucky Jade didn't really lose too much blood. We would have had to give her a transfusion, did you know she had one in Israel?'.

Christian shook his head slightly 'I didn't want to know any of the details if I'm honest. Will she be okay now?'.

Grace half nodded. 'We have to keep an eye on her, check she isn't losing any blood. It's advisable we take some blood from you in case she is in need of a transfusion'.

Grace saw Christian pale slightly 'what? What's wrong?'.

'Mum...I might not be her father...I might not be able to give her blood, we might not be a match'.

Grace looked shocked and confused 'what do you mean _'you might not be her father'_ Christian?'.

He swallowed and looked at his mother 'Who else was Elena sleeping with when Jade was conceived?'.

'Lincoln...oh my god. But the DNA test, when she was a baby...?'. He shook his head 'I didn't look at it, just threw it in a bin. If it wasn't me, it was Lincoln James, and the last think I wanted was that little girl going to live with him, after the way he beat Elena up...after my own childhood, how could I send her off to him?'.

Grace looked surprised but nodded, placing a hand gently on his arm 'Does she know?'. He nodded 'She'd known for years, before she even went to Israel. For some reason she said it never mattered to her'.

Grace blinked in surprise but nodded. She had raised three children who weren't biologically her own, she was more than aware that it didn't really matter. However, she couldn't hold back her surprise that Jade had always known, and that there was a chance she had killed her own father.

Callie Sawyer, Luke and Lexa's mother was sitting in the hallway, absently fiddling with an empty paper coffee cup when she saw Jade walk down towards her.

'Oh Jade my dear, I didn't know where I was meant to go- I didn't want to...you know...I-I-I didn't want to get in the way'.

Jade shook her head and smiled slightly, all she was able to manage was a weak, brief smile however.

'No, I want you here. I felt bad that you weren't here when it all…happened. There wasn't any time to call anyone really...I'm sorry'.

Callie shook her head and placed a hand on her daughter in law's arm 'no, don't apologise Jade, I'm serious, it's not your fault. It wasn't expected and there was nothing I could have done if I was here. I wasn't in the City so I had to travel back…I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world Jade'.

Jade nodded and beckoned Callie over to the glass window of the ward and she pointed. 'Fourth one over, that's CJ'.

Jade glanced at Callie, seeing the elder woman tear up slightly 'Oh Jade, he's beautiful. How is he doing?'.

'Better. It's not been long but in the grand scheme of things, he's stronger than they assumed he would be… Faith has been asking Mia if she can see her new brother…I think we should wait a few days first'.

Callie nodded, finally looking away from her grandson and down the corridor, distracted by something behind Jade.

'I agree. Oh, uh- that's Rory's girlfriend'. Jade turned and saw a tall, slim, very pretty nurse with dark red hair and lightly tanned skin was speaking to a female doctor by the nurses station a little way off.

Jade frowned 'How do you know?'. Callie raised an eyebrow 'he's my step son. I'm allowed to do some snooping'.

Jade smiled for the first time in 24 hours, meeting the nurses eye as she turned around. She excused herself from the conversation and walked over to the two women.

'Hi, uh, I'm Allegra Smith, I gathered from your expressions that you know I'm dating Rory. I thought I should come over and speak to you both, I'm one of the attending nurses on the paediatric ward at the moment, I work with Dr Grey as well'.

They both nodded and Allegra smiled slightly, looking between the two 'Rory has spoken very highly of you both, and so has Grace'

Allegra glanced around to check no one was nearby within earshot and spoke with a quiet voice.

'Look, I'm not supposed to say anything but Rory said you would want to know now... Baby CJ is doing well. They've taken him off the highest level of concern, he still needs the breathing assistance, which is understandable, but they can't see any problems with his hearing, brain function or sight…I'm not saying you should get your hopes up or anything. Rory has told me about what your family has been through in the last year or so, and I'm glad I can be the one to give you some positive news'.

* * *

_I realized that Callie hadn't made an appearance for a while._

_So we've met Allegra, and I'm thinking Elena, Jenny, Daniel or Ari should make an appearance soon. What do you think?_

_Let me know what you thought and what you want to see _

_x_


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67? Bloody hell, no idea how I passed last semester of University with four fanfictions on the go!

Well, anyway, enjoy. I've updated one of my other fanfics as well if you want to check it out. x

* * *

Jade was sitting in the chair next to her son's incubator, staring at him, her elbows rested on her knees and her chin resting on her hands as she watched CJ's chest rise and fall slowly.

It had been months since the birth and every day that went by since he was off the ventilator and breathing by himself scared her.

It was a good step, breathing by himself was a brilliant, positive step, but Jade found herself watching him for hours at a time, making sure that his breathing didn't stop.

Later in the day, Callie arrived in the doorway, watching her daughter in law.

Jade didn't move her eyes away from CJ's incubator 'He might end up with eye problems, hearing problems…he could have issues when he grows up… and there's nothing I can do about it'.

Callie kissed her hair lightly, standing behind her, a hand gently on her shoulder

'Or he could be fine. Jade, we have no way of knowing what is coming ahead, and there is no need for you to sit here and worry like this. You have a beautiful daughter and a son who both need you…don't live in the possibility of what could go wrong. Live in what you know for certain, both your husband and your children need and love you'.

Jade swallowed and nodded, taking a deep and steadying breath before turning around and looking at her mother in law. 'Thank you'.

Callie squeezed her shoulder encouragingly 'It's fine Jade, you don't have to thank me for anything'.

A few hours later Jade was sitting in the ward alone again when Christian arrived to visit her, stopping to watch her in the doorway of the unit.

She was sitting back in a large chair in the corner of the ward, CJ resting on her chest, only one lead attached to him, compared to the ten or so that had been on him when he'd been born. He was breathing by himself now and the only thing they were keeping an eye on now was whether he could maintain a good body temperature.

She was softly stroking his back, his head nuzzled into her chest as she watched him closely, her hair tied up and out of his way.

Christian made a quiet noise and she looked up, a gentle smile on her face 'Hi Dad... I thought you were in meetings all day?'.

Her voice was quiet and he moved in towards her, taking his tie off and unbuttoning the top of his shirt. 'I can take all the time off in the world to see my daughter and my grandson'

Jade smiled, indicating for him to come over 'Thanks Dad… Do you want to hold him?'.

He looked surprised 'I can? I thought it was only you and Luke, the whole bonding thing?'.

Jade shook her head. Initially they had wanted Luke and Jade to hold CJ to them as much as possible, so he would be warm and get used to their smell, body heat and heartbeat.

Faith hadn't held him yet as he was still very small, but she had become surprisingly interested and protective of her little brother.

'Gran said this morning that it's okay, he's keeping his temperature level now… we're getting there Dad. She's off the ward now but she said you can hold him now'.

He looked surprised 'Can I?'. She nodded and he took off his suit jacket and draped it over a chair and folded back his shirt cuffs. Christian sat down in the seat beside his daughter and she shook her head 'You need to have him on your bare chest Dad, he needs the warmth and the heartbeat, get used to you'.

He stilled for a second before glancing at his grandson and slowly unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt and gently taking CJ from her.

Delicately and slowly he placed the little boy on his chest, looking down as he sleepily nuzzled into his chest, his whole body against Christian's bare chest as he gently placed a hand on the baby's back.

Jade smiled, looking contentedly at the pair, her father looking incredulously and with awe and amazement at her son. For the first time in a long time, Jade felt almost happy.

Christian wasn't even aware of Jade take out her iPhone and take a picture of the pair.

Luke would be at the ward in an hour and he would never believe it without proof.

Within two weeks the Sawyer's would be tentatively allowed to take their son home and slowly return to normality, and two days after that, Ana and Christian would be themselves rushing to the labour ward where Jade had been months before.

* * *

_Please Review, always helpful x_


	68. Chapter 68

sorry its been a while, I've had work and stuff to do. Anyway, this is a bit of an in between chapter. Hope you still like it

Enjoy x

* * *

Jade was sitting with her legs up on a stool in Escala with Faith on her lap, sleepily reading a book as Jade brushed her daughter's hair.

Ana was sitting opposite her with baby CJ on her, gently sleeping against her. She looked up 'I think he's fallen asleep'. Jade laughed slightly and smiled 'he'll be up and crying soon enough'.

Ana smiled and simply watched the small boy with what looked like amazement and Jade smiled, remembering how she had been with Faith when she was that small.

'He obvious likes you, the body heat helps. Especially seeing as there's you and his... Uncle? In there?'. Ana laughed and they both thought about it 'god, yeah...my baby will be CJ's uncle...that's a bizarre thought'.

Jade nodded, putting a plait into Faith's hair.

'yes well, that's what happens when you have a child at 16 and they have one at 20, that's why this little one' she kissed Faith's hair 'is being locked away from boys until she's 30'. Ana laughed 'I think Christian will be doing that all by himself to be honest'.

'Oh I know, he's made it clear he wants her to go to a succession of all girls schools, Luke seems keen on this idea as well'. Ana laughed and Jade raised an eyebrow 'Just wait, if you two have a girl, you're going to see my dad reach a whole new level of overprotective manic- enjoy that'.

At that moment CJ started to stir, beginning to cry 'Ah, there we go. I'll take him, Ana you should go and have a lie down, when that little one comes along you're not going to get much sleep'.

Faith turned around to look at Jade 'Mummy, where do babies come from?'. Both Ana and Jade stilled, not really sure what to say until Ana nodded 'Faith, honey, why don't you ask Granddad? He's in his office'.

The little girl nodded and ran off, presumably to find Christian. Ana and Jade simply looked at each other and laughed.

Half an hour later Jade had sorted CJ out and he was asleep in his crib in the suite that had been Jade's rooms for as long as she could remember.

She looked around, thinking deeply as Christian came to the doorway 'thanks for that Jade, just spent half an hour doing the whole 'when a mummy and daddy love each other very much' thing. Very funny'. She smirked and he came in the room, leaning against the wall and looking around.

'I remember the first day I had you here. It was just after I'd dropped out of College... Dad was so pissed with me, said I'd thrown everything away, and that I'd never make anything of myself. Mum was trying to be nice about it but she wasn't exactly impressed either. Elliot called me an idiot and Mia was doing the whole 'follow your dreams' thing. In the first few weeks I made a deal that was pretty lucrative, everyone told me to invest it all back, but I spent most of it on this place instead. I decked it out in all the stuff I assumed a kid would need and hired a nanny... Brought you back'.

Christian's eyes had glazed over a little as he recounted the story

'you were three... The first day the nanny looked after you mostly... Second night she was sick and no one could come and help me. It was just me and my three year old daughter, and you wouldn't stop crying. You just wanted to see my parents, didn't want anything to do with me, I was practically a stranger... So I made you hot milk, put you in bed -which was a pink one over where the wardrobe is now- and read to you. Of course you wouldn't sleep, so I ended up reading seven books to you, whilst I was say on the floor opposite you. I was terrified that you'd touch me and I'd end up shouting at you or something. So... You eventually fell to sleep and I just watched you sleep for hours, amazed that I'd done something right... Then in the morning you didn't cry and you were fine with me. I remember I put a plait in your hair and drove you to pre-school, this was the days before Taylor and Gail... You insisted that I hugged you before I left, made a huge fuss about it. And so I did...not sure how I managed it but I did. Dad asked me if I was sure I wanted to stay looking after you... I could Say no... Not after that'.

Jade was looking at her dad in a mixture of amazement and something else he couldn't work out

'despite everything you've always thought about yourself dad, the very fact alone that you brought me back, that shows you were a good parent. You didn't even know if I was yours and you still brought me back... That shows more about being a good parent than anything else you could have done. You're a good gradparent as well, don't doubt yourself'.

Christian nodded, looking appeased 'Thanks…I'm going to check on Ana'.

As he left, Luke arrived after bringing Gail back from the grocery store and passed him in the corridor with a smile and nod before going in to see Jade and his son.

'Hey baby, Faith is downstairs with Jason, who'd have thought big bad Taylor would be so good with kids eh?'. He leant over and kissed her gently, sitting next to her on the sofa, letting her lean on him as he put an arm around her, gently stroking her arm.

'I love you, you know that don't you?'. He nodded with a smile 'I love you too… what's wrong?'. He could tell easily that something was wrong by the tone of her voice and she sighed.

'I don't think I can do this again…have another pregnancy. We've been exceptionally lucky with both Faith and CJ, things could have been really bad. I could have… CJ could have… We were just lucky'.

Luke nodded, leaning his head against his wife's 'I know. I wouldn't even want to think about losing either of you… We don't have to try again… that's a long way off anyway honey. We can see what happens in the future, cross that bridge when we get to it?'.

Jade nodded, deep in thought 'Not for a long time… But…I do want more children Luke'.

He knew what she was saying and nodded, kissing her hair gently 'We can look into it again when the time is right'.

CJ started to stir and Luke stood up, letting Jade have a break as he looked after their son, simply glad that he was alive and home.

Before they'd had CJ Jade and Luke had been convinced that they wouldn't be able to have any more children, and had looked into the possibility of adoption, which they were both keen on. Finding out that Jade was pregnant again had obviously paused those plans.

Luke held CJ in his arms and smiled at his wife 'I'll change him, get some sleep'. Jade smiled back gratefully, thankful that everything was going right for once in their lives.

* * *

_Let me know what you think and what you want to see._


	69. Chapter 69

_Sorry it's been a while I've had a ton of work to do and I've been doing my other fanfics._

_Hope you like x _

* * *

Luke and Jade were woken up in the morning at 6am by Faith, who ran in and jumped on their large bed, shaking Luke with a huge smile 'Daddy, daddy, wake up, wake up!'.

He grumbled and turned over, 'Faith, please, just calm down, Mummy and Daddy have been up all night'.

She sat down on both of their legs, which meant that Jade was woken up as well, grumbling slightly 'why doesn't CJ sleep all night like me?'.

Jade sat up slightly, looking at the time on the clock beside her 'well, hardly 'all night' Faith, he's a baby, you did that when you were that age'.

Faith looked confused 'So, I was that little?'. With a huge yawn Jade nodded 'yes sweetie. Look, now you're awake Faith shall we go get you ready for going to Nanny and Granddad Carrick's house today?'. Faith nodded with a huge smile, running off out of the bedroom.

Jade laid back heavily in the bed, sighing 'never a moments peace is there?'. Luke grinned and shook his head, leaning over on his forearms so he was slightly over her 'You're a Grey, you should be used to that'.

Jade laughed and they kissed, Luke holding her face gently 'god you look good in the morning'. Jade smirked and kissed him back, though they were interrupted by the sound of Faith's toys turning on from her room, and CJ beginning to stir and cry from the nursery room next door.

Luke exhaled and they both sat up 'you realise this is going to be the first day with just the two of us for a long time?'. She nodded, getting out of bed and pulling on her silk dressing gown '24 hours of peace and quiet. Bliss'.

By 10 AM Carrick and Grace turned up to pick up their great- grandchildren, being let in by Luke to the main room, where they were sitting. Jade was sitting on the sofa beside Faith with CJ in her arms, Faith was talking to CJ, the little baby holding onto one of his sisters fingers.

Carrick smiled at Luke as Grace went over to Jade and the children 'So, did you two talk anymore about the adoption idea?'. He nodded 'not yet obviously, but it's definitely something we want to consider, not for a little while though. We're just focussing on these two right now, they're more than enough work right now'.

Carrick chuckled 'try raising Mia, Christian and Elliot, Christian was quite trying to say the least'. Luke laughed and Jade looked over at them 'what are you two scheming about over there?'. 'Nothing dear'.

Carrick and Grace were excited to spend the day with their great-grandchildren to give Jade and Luke the day to themselves, which was something they both very much needed.

They were curled up on the sofa watching TV as Jade lazily ate from a bowl of popcorn 'It's never been so quiet in the apartment- it's strange'. Luke nodded, an arm around her shoulder as he gently stroked her arm 'hmmm, this huge apartment to ourselves, I haven't got to work today, you've finished your paintings…hmmm, I wonder what we can do'

Jade smirked and leant in to kiss her husband, feeling him kiss her back as he ran a hand down her spine, pulling her body closer to him. The kisses deepened and escalated, becoming more passionate as Jade moved over, sitting on Luke with her knees either side of his legs, still kissing deeply.

Luke swiftly pulled off Jade's top and his own, breaking the kiss and breathing heavily, cheeks flushed 'let's not do this on the sofa, now we're old and respectable'.

Jade snorted with laughter and Luke stood up, holding Jade's legs as she wrapped them around him, laughing as he easily carried her to the bedroom, swiftly putting her down on the sheets and pulling off her jeans. Luke looked down at her tiny figure in the small black lace underwear set, thinking to himself that you wouldn't know she'd ever had a child, let alone two.

'Fucking hell I'm a lucky man' Jade smirked and sat up slightly, kissing Luke 'I don't think I did too badly either'.

He laughed and pushed Jade back on the bed, kissing down her neck and over her chest, Jade was so into the moment she didn't even care that he brushed over the scars on her shoulder or her stomach, aching her back as he kissed behind her ear and slowly down her chest, smirking as he did.

Forty minutes later Luke and Jade collapsed onto the sheets beside each other, panting and sweating. Jade eventually caught her breath and looked over at Luke with a smirk 'well that…that was incredible'. He laughed, looking over at her

'a lot easier when there's not the chance of a child interrupting'. She laughed and sat up, holding the sheet over her front and stretching sleepily 'God, I could sleep for days'.

Luke was about to speak but they were interrupted by a knock at the door that made them glance at each other and sigh. Quickly Jade pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a Mariners top that were on the floor, heading to the front door as Luke pulled on his boxers and jeans.

Jade opened the door and saw Ryan standing there in jeans and a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Ryan smirked, looking over Jade 'nice sex hair Jade, good look for you'.

She grumbled, trying to smooth it out 'Yes, very funny' he laughs again 'sort yourself out Sawyer, we're off to the hospital, assuming you want to see your brother being born?'.

Jade's eyes lit up and she had a huge smile 'really, it's happening?'.

'Pretty much, Ana's been taken in, I mean, she's not quite about to drop but your father is pretty frantic already'. Jade shook her head '_ready to drop_, Jesus Ryan. You may as well wait in here, I need to change quickly'. He nodded, still smirking and stepped inside, seeing Luke in the front room.

His hair as a mess and he was only wearing a pair of jeans, his muscled body very much visible. Ryan's eyes dropped to the faint scratch marks on Luke's arms and shook his head in amusement 'well, this has been an enlightening view into your sex lives, I'll just sit here'.

He sat down heavily on the sofa, looking both amused and traumatised at the same time.

Ten minutes later Ryan was driving Jade to the hospital, still amused at what he'd seen in their apartment. Luke had called Carrick and said he would go to the Grey house to help look after CJ and Faith, as Carrick and Grace wanted to be at the hospital when the baby was going to come.

Ryan dropped Jade at the front of the hospital and she quickly found the ward where Elliot and Kate were waiting on a chair outside. Elliot looked up at her 'someone's had sex today'.

Jade blinked in surprise 'what? Why?'.

'Ha! No denial, you look 'refreshed' Jade'. She threw her uncle a withering look and looked over at Kate 'how far along is she?'.

'Oh, very early on. I'm not really sure what they were talking about to be honest, they said that it was a slow start, we're not seeing that little boy for a while yet'.

Jade nodded 'do you think I can go in and see her?'. Elliot nodded 'Christian told us to send you right in, he's been asking for you'.

Jade nodded, smoothing her hair down again and knocking on the door before slowly entering.

Ana was sitting back in the bed, looking sleepy and attached to a drip and two slowly beeping machines, Christian was sitting beside her in a chair, looking tense.

'Hi'. They both looked up and Ana smiled, looking slightly relieved 'hi, I sure am glad to see you'. Christian frowned and Ana explained 'Jade's done this before, funnily enough Christian you haven't'.

Jade laughed and sat on the bed beside Ana with a gentle smile 'you'll be fine, you've got me and Dad here alright?'. Ana nodded, looking relieved and sitting back in the bed as Jade stood up to put her bag down on the side and pour herself a glass of water.

Christian followed her swiftly, pouring himself a drink as well, his voice quiet 'Jade, please stay, I don't think I can do this on my own if anything goes wrong'.

Jade nodded 'of course, you were there for me'.

Christian kissed her hair lightly, a thankful look on his face as he went back over to Ana, Jade watching them talk with a slight smile, glad that for once, they looked like a normal happy family.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think x _


	70. Chapter 70

_Sorry it's been a while I've been so-so-so busy. Back now though_

_Enjoy :) x_

* * *

Jade had stayed with Ana and Christian for the three hours that she had been going through the fairly slow labour until Nurses, Doctors and Midwives had suddenly announced that they wanted to perform a cesarean as the labour was slowing down.

As Ana had been whisked away, Ana had seen the look of absolute fear in her father's eyes and held his arms so he had to look at her 'Dad, everything is going to be fine. You can't freak out now, you need to be there to keep Ana calm and be there for your son alright?'.

He didn't say anything but nodded, looking slightly less white and kissed her cheek quickly before hurrying out the room and down the corridor after his fiancée.

Jade was standing alone in the room for a few minutes before Mia and Elliot came in, seeing the distant look in her eyes. 'Jade, is everything okay?'.

'Huh? Oh, yeah…Ana's been taken for a caesarean, Dad's gone with her. We can just sit here and wait now…'.

Elliot and Mia glanced at each other, both noticing that Jade was clearly somewhere else in her head and Mia put her head to one side 'What's wrong, Jade?'.

They both watched as their niece looked around the room and sighed 'I was incredibly lucky to have managed one pregnancy, let alone two. The scarring from what happened in Israel has to be checked every now and again… I've told Luke that I-…never mind… I'm going to wait for Ana and Dad'.

She turned and swiftly left the room, walking down the corridor where Christian and Ana had disappeared, leaving Elliot and Mia to look at each other in confusion.

It felt like three hours later that Christian found Jade, a huge smile on his face 'do you want to come and see your little brother?'. Jade had never stood up and entered a room so quickly, clearly excited.

Ana was sitting up in a bed, looking deliriously happy and still drowsy from the medications. Christian motioned to the hospital crib beside them 'his name is Theodore, we're thinking of calling him Teddy though'.

Jess slowly picked up Teddy in her arms and sat back in the chair, looking down at the baby with a smile 'hey little brother, I'm Jade, I'm your big sister'. Teddy gurgled and she laughed lightly 'and don't worry, when your Daddy is too protective over you, I'll be around to sneak you out of the house to parties and get you booze when his back is turned'.

From the other side of the room Christian raised an eyebrow 'I **_can_** hear you by the way'. Jade looked up with a smirk 'I know'.

Jade was exhausted and wanted to be at home with her own little children, who had come back with Luke to their apartment. She also knew that Ana and Christian needed their time alone with their new baby, and kissed them both on the cheeks before leaving them after spending some time with her new brother.

Back at the apartment later Jade looked tired and sat down on the sofa, looking distant as Luke came in and sat down opposite her 'CJ finished his bottle and he's asleep, Faith is doing that thing where she says she's not tired but her eyes were barely open when I was reading to her'. Jade half nodded, voice quiet 'I'll slip and give her a kiss goodnight in a minute'.

Luke eyed her warily, sitting forward in his chair so he was only a foot away from Jade 'what's wrong?'. She shook her head 'nothing'.

Jade, I asked what's wrong, I'm not an idiot'. She swallowed, looking down at the floor 'the scarring on my abdomen, um…you know they have to keep an eye on it?' he nodded, saying nothing so she didn't stop talking 'I lied. I said I didn't want to have another pregnancy, but I can't. I couldn't even if I wanted to, after what happened with CJ as well…I can't have another pregnancy Luke…sorry. I know we talked about adoption and all that…but I should have told you…I'm sorry I can't-'.

He cut her off, putting his hand up to stop her 'what the hell are you apologising for, Jade? You're my wife and the woman I'm going to stay with for the rest of my life. You went through the most traumatic incident imaginable and came out the other side. I'm not with you because you can get pregnant, I'm with you because I love you. Please, do not apologise for anything, alright?' She nodded and he moved to sit beside her, putting an arm around her 'god, sometimes you really are silly. You don't have to fucking apologise! I love you, you know'

Luke kissed Jade behind her ear, making her close her eyes and her breath hitch slightly before her husband mutter mischievously into her ear. 'Well, both the kids will be asleep for a while won't they?'. Jade nodded and he kissed behind her ear again, a sly grin on his face 'I'm sure we've got just enough time for me to fuck you senseless'.

Jade ruined the moment slightly by snorting with laughter before standing up sharply, leaving Luke looking confused 'You alright?'. Jade grinned back at him, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

'If you'd rather stay here you can, but I was going to check on our kids and meet you in our bedroom'.

Jade sashayed out of the room, not needing to look back to know that Luke was watching her retreating figure, feeling him hurry up behind her and wrap an arm around her waist as they made their way to their children's bedrooms to check they were sleeping.

Forty minutes later Jade collapsed onto the sheets, breathing heavily as her phone beeped. She glanced at it, then at Luke, who was lying on his back beside her, looking like he'd run a marathon, and looking like he could sleep for a week. It was a text message '**_Elena L: Hi, can I come over sometime soon to see the kids? E'._**

Jade sighed, she would deal with that later, turning her phone onto silent and turning back to her husband, who had a lazy grin on his face.

'Well Mrs Sawyer, you were on top form today'. She laughed and moved over to kiss him gently, leaning against his muscular chest 'not too bad yourself Mr Sawyer. I love you, by the way'.

Luke sat up on his elbows and tipped her face up towards him 'I love you too, and don't ever forget that'.

They were about to kiss again when their sons crying interrupted them. Luke kissed her quickly and slipped out of bed, pulling on his boxers and dressing gown 'you need your sleep, you've had a big day, I'll look after him'.

Jade smiled and settled back in the pillows, letting sleep wash over her as she felt content and happy, feelings that she'd spent her whole youth trying to find. Things might have been up and down for a long time, but it seemed that for now at least, things were definitely going on the up.

* * *

_Please review :)_


	71. Chapter 71

_A little trip down memory lane._

Sorry it's been a while since the last update, I've been doing work and other fanfics, so if you want to take a look then go on my profile :)

Enjoy x

* * *

Jade woke up a few hours later to find that Faith had found her way into their bed and was sleeping beside her. Jade was privately glad that she had decided to pull some pyjamas before falling asleep earlier, seeing that Faith had brought her teddy with her, sucking her thumb as she slept.

Jade smiled fondly and sat up, pulling on her robe and going out to check CJ's nursery, seeing that her son was asleep and that Luke had fallen asleep in the chair to one side, obviously he'd watched until his son fell back to sleep

'Luke?'.

He stirred slowly, looking bleary eyed around the nursery 'oh, did I fall asleep?'.

Jade nodded and he walked over to her, hands on her hips 'I love you, by the way'. She laughed

'I love you too, you don't have to constantly tell me for me to know Luke'.

'I know... I was just thinking... About the first time we went out... We're like different people now, we've been through so much but we've come out the other side'.

They both stood there in the doorway, thinking of their first date, taken back a few years. Technically their first date had happened a few nights before the night they had properly connected.

**_The first Date, years previously_**

Jade was wearing a little black dress which showed off her long tanned legs, a pair of red heels, and her hair was in loose curls down her back. Luke was picking her up from her apartment and was watching as she finished getting her things together, checking her phone before putting it in her handbag.

'I think I'm ready to go if you are?'

Luke swallowed, seeing just how incredible she looked and momentarily lost for words 'wow... You look incredible'. Jade blushed slightly 'oh, thanks. You don't look too bad yourself'.

Luke was wearing a dark grey pair of suit trousers with a black shirt, and Jade held her tongue about him scrubbing up well, he looked like a male model, and Jade noticed the high cheekbones, light stubble and bright eyes that she'd never really noticed on Luke before that moment.

They didn't really speak on the way down to the car and Luke opened the door for her, watching as she somehow managed to get herself into his Range Rover in high heels and a tight dress whilst still looking incredibly elegant.

Luke got in the driver's side and was sorting himself out for a minute or two when Jade glanced over at him, seeing that he was lightly shaking and Jade smiled gently at him, placing a hand on his own

'Luke, calm down, I'm not doing this to annoy my dad, I'm doing this because I wanted to go on a date with you, so stop freaking out, okay?'.

He looked visibly calmed 'okay, thanks'.

She smiled again and he looked calm again, Jade pulling on her seatbelt as she spoke 'now, shall we go? I don't know about you but I'm starving?'.

The dinner went well enough, they talked and shared some laughs, but Jade knew that he was skirting around asking her anything personal or talking about what had happened in Israel, and that had annoyed her slightly.

If he wanted anything to do with her then Luke would have to get over who her father was and what had happened to her. Generally however, she had liked him, giving him a quick kiss at the end of the night before heading back up to her apartment.

Three days later Jade was looking over some proposals for paintings in the back of an Irish bar just down the road from her apartment that she went to often. Jade wasn't a big drinker but she liked to have a few and the atmosphere had charmed her over, and she didn't want to sit and look through the proposals alone in her apartment, and at Escala there was always too much going on.

Also of course, she didn't want to see Luke whilst he was at work, thinking that it might only make the situation more awkward.

She still wasn't sure if her father even knew about the date.

Her father would prefer for her to be sipping champagne in some exclusive members club in the City, but instead she had a cold beer in front of her and was sitting in one if the booths at the end, grateful that she looked easily 21 and was never asked for ID.

The place was fairly quiet as it was early but she was making notes on proposals and barely noted when Eddie from behind the bar called out to a new customer 'hey Luke, I haven't seen you in a while, the boss keeping you busy?'

'You have no idea Ed, slave driver isn't even the word for it'. It was only when she heard the voice that Jade looked up with astonishment and saw Luke standing at the bar, looking exhausted in a suit, taking off his jacket and tie and unbuttoning his top few buttons.

'Nice enough guy I guess, but I can't keep working these hours or I'll be dead by thirty, I've only just got off- been there for ten hours straight. I need a whiskey, a really, really big one'.

'That bad eh?'

'If you worked for my boss you'd be asking for the whole bottle mate'

Luke idly glanced around the bar as Eddie made up his whiskey and his eyes settled on Jade, who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement. Luke faltered as Eddie handed him the double measure and Jade smirked, moving her bag off of the seat opposite her ad Luke took the hint, coming over and sitting opposite her.

'Uh... I can't imagine your Dad would be too happy to see you here'.

'Well, if you really want to tell him then be my guest Luke'.

'You know I'm not going to do that. You are technically underage I should point out'.

'And you are hardly that much older, and you also just spent several minutes slagging off working for my dad, so if you really want to tell him then be my guest'.

Luke laughed 'I guess we're equal then'.

Jade smirked and shuffled her papers together, Luke glancing down at them 'are those your sketches?'.

She waved a hand slightly 'they're nothing, just a few ideas'.

Despite himself, Luke put his hand on one of the papers, pinning it to the table so she couldn't hide it.

The sketch was of the inside of a complex watch mechanism, and the detail she had put in was incredible, making Luke look up at her with an incredulous expression 'you did this?'.

'It's nothing... Just a sketch'.

'Jade, this is incredible, I knew you were good but I didn't realise you were _this_ good, bloody hell'.

Jade blinked 'it's just a clock mechanism Luke, don't get too excited about it'.

'Can I look at the others?'.

Jade narrowed her eyes but handed him the papers in her hand, watching as his eyes widened when he slowly looked through the sheets of paper, looking impressed when he finally looked up.

'You are really, really good Jade. Why can't you just take that compliment?'.

Jade looked taken aback 'we're not really that type of family I guess'.

'Well, you're gonna have to start getting used to it, you'll have a lot of people giving it to you after they see these'.

Jade looked surprised but quietly drank her beer, taking the sketches back and putting them into her bag. 'Well, we'll see. If it doesn't work out then I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. Army is out of the question now after…you know… what happened. Pretty sure I'm classed as 'damaged goods' for most other jobs, and I don't want to be given a career just because I'm a Grey'.

Luke looked slightly annoyed, shaking his head as he took a long drink 'don't call yourself that'.

'What?'.

'Damaged goods. You're not, okay, so don't say that about yourself'. Jade looked surprised 'why do you care?'.

'Jade, why do you think I was there when you woke up in the Hospital?'. Jade didn't reply and Luke sat forward and continued to speak

'Your Dad made sure that there was someone with you at least 12 hours a day, just in case you woke up. I wasn't on his time Jade, someone had been with you overnight, and I was sitting there and reading to you after I'd seen my sister… I'd fallen for you the first day I saw you when I came to see Taylor at Escala for my interview… I felt like I had an obligation to be there as much as I could, because of how I felt... I've seen you covered in blood and stitches, covered in tubes and wires that were the only thing keeping you alive. I wasn't being awkward the other day when I didn't ask you personal questions, I just didn't want to make you relive it, and I care too much to do that to you'.

Jade opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, looking surprised and confused before finally speaking 'Dad always said you weren't working when I woke up, and he didn't know why you were there… And you never said anything before I left?'.

'Well you left without any warning didn't you, I didn't really have a chance. That's why I'm trying now… to make up for it'.

Jade watched him closely for a while, her expression unreadable. 'Well, lets start again then shall we?'.

'What do you mean?'.

Jade smiled, leaning forward on the table 'I'm not really a 'wearing a fancy black dress and having an expensive meal' type of girl, I'm more the type of girl who wants a bowl of fries and a few drinks to be honest'.

Luke looked a little relieved 'well thank god, because that suits me better. Want another drink?'. She nodded with a grin.

Eddie had cleaned the bar and put all the stools up before either Jade or Luke noticed that it was so late in the night. They'd both had a fair amount to drink but they weren't drunk, just laughing and very comfortable around each other, which Jade was surprised about. Since returning from Israel she had been insecure about herself, but Luke seemed genuinely not to care about any of that.

They were the last ones to leave and it was dark and beginning to rain, neither of them had an umbrella or hoods on their jackets, though they'd had enough beers and whiskeys between them that they simply laughed, hurrying down the Seattle street and ducked into an alleyway between two buildings that was slightly covered by the roof of the adjoining restaurant.

Jade was completely soaked as her jumper wasn't waterproof and Luke was fairly damp himself, laughing as he moved a wet lock of hair off Jade's face that was plastered to her.

Their eyes met for a second and then they were kissing, neither sure who had initiated it. Jade had her back against the wall and Luke held his hands on her face, kissing her as if his life depended on it as Jade kissed back.

After a while they parted, both breathing heavily, breath mingling between them as they looked at each other closely.

'I'm gonna marry you one day Jade Grey, just wait and see'.

Jade could still feel her heart racing and her blood singing in her ears, almost delirious after the passion of the kiss. 'Bold words Sawyer'.

He leant down and kissed her again, this time it was soft and gentle rather than fiercely passionate 'you're not the type of girl I can just forget about Jade, and I'm not intending to'.

Jade smiled despite the pelting rain and rose up on the balls of her feet so she was almost the same height as Luke, a smile on her face 'well, I'm glad to hear it'.

The kissed again, both unaware of how far they would actually come in the next few years.

* * *

_As always, please review and let me know what you thought and what you still want to see etc._

_I've updated my other fanfics so have a look at them if you want _

_x_


	72. Chapter 72

_Just a bit of a filler, sorry it's been a while._

_Enjoy x _

* * *

Jade had made it very clear that she wouldn't be attending or testifying in the trial of Jack Hyde, leaving it to their legal team of Carrick, her friend Jenny, and two other lawyers that worked for Carrick.

On one of the most important days Ana, Christian, Taylor, Elena, Grace and Luke were sitting in the courtroom beside each other, staring malevolently at the back of Jack Hyde's head as he sat at the table at the front of the courtroom.

Hyde's lawyer was a tall dark haired man who had tried to appeal that his client had been suffering from a breakdown, and wasn't in control of his actions.

When the appeal had been made Carrick and Jenny had audibly scoffed, shaking their heads as Jenny scribbled a note and handed it to Carrick, who had nodded and they had prepared themselves for a long, drawn out trial.

Carrick had told them that it was going to be a big day on the trial and they had all come to sit and watch, though Jess hadn't.

A few hours into the day's proceedings, Jenny stood up and announced she was calling up her next witness 'Jade Sawyer'.

They all turned around and saw Jade enter the court room.

Her hair was in a loose curly bun, perfectly styled as always. She was wearing a little black shift dress with a box neckline and a black cardigan open over the outfit, ending with her long tanned legs and a pair of red high heels.

Jade was sworn in and sat down somehow very elegantly, an almost smug look on her face.

Jenny stood in front of her, arms crossed as she asked her best friend questions.

'Mrs Saywer, When the incident happened you were pregnant were you not?'

'Yes, I didn't know at the time though'

'Did the incident affect your child's development?'

'No, fortunately'

'He was born premature wasn't he?'

'Yes. That was nothing to do with what happened, it was written down as causes by stress, presumably about this trial'

Jenny flickered her eyes to the Jury momentarily and then back again to her friend

'The man you shot, Mr Lincoln James- he was married to your mother Elena Lincoln twenty three years ago wasn't he?'

Jade pouted slightly, eyes sharp 'yes, that's correct'

'Are you confirming that the man you shot may have been your father?'

'Biologically, yes he could have been. In everything that matters, Christian Grey is my father, and Lincoln James was just the man who beat my mother and left her with nothing'

'Have you killed before Mrs Sawyer?'

Jade paused and Jenny looked at her directly 'can you answer the question please Mrs Sawyer'

Jade bit her lip for a second 'yes'

'Are you confirming that you have killed before?'

'Yes I am'

Christian, Ana, Luke, Elena and Taylor all looked up sharply, glancing at each other and realising that this was news to all of them. Carrick didn't flicker and they realised that he must have already known about this, and Jenny was asking her very pointed, direct questions, and it was clear that she also knew.

The Lawyer glanced at the jury and back again 'can you please tell us about that incident for the court Mrs Sawyer?'

There was a brief pause as Jade glanced at Jenny and saw the very slight nod before sighing and starting to speak.

'When I turned 18 I joined the Israeli Army and moved over there... one night we were ambushed on patrol, only half of us were armed because the second patrol were supposed to be there for most of the time. They were held up and we were left alone, it was pitch black and it was 2am when we started to pack our things up and return to base. The rule was always the same, do not leave your post until the second group of patrols have arrived… the rebels attacked us, it was a pathetic attempt but we were caught off guard and in the middle of no where. I was one of the few who were armed and I was sitting on the wall so they shot me first, then they rounded on the rest of my patrol'

Jade moved the cardigan to one side and everyone could see the scar on her shoulder, a few gasps in the courtroom

'Thankfully the bleeding wasn't too bad, but I was in serious pain, I was screaming and they thought I would alert the coming second patrol, so I was stabbed to shut me up, I evidently wasn't dying quick enough because I was stabbed several times. I'll assume you've never been in a situation where you are bleeding heavily and someone is leaning over you with a knife, but I barely managed to reach for my Glock and I shot him. Even with that on my side, I was still incredibly lucky to survive'

'And this was never made public was it?'

'The only people that previously knew about that are all in Israel, my family were finding my injuries hard enough to deal with, I didn't think they needed to know all the details, only one member of my family knew and a friend was told

Jade glanced up but her eyes only briefly flickered over Christian, Luke and the others, seeing their stunned expressions before glancing back at the lawyer.

'What I am trying to frame for the court Mrs Sawyer is the situation that happened last year. You are militarily trained and you have taken a life before, so you were not driven to kill through fear, you were not making a panicked decision- you knew what you were doing. You made an informed decision to protect the life of your mother and your father's pregnant fiancée, as well as your own. If you hadn't done what you did, Mr James would likely have killed one of you. Do you think that Mr Hyde would have done the same thing?'

'He was the one who orchestrated the violence, he was the one that pushed it, I don't think there was any limit he wouldn't have crossed'

Jenny nodded slightly and Jade looked quickly to Carrick who was watching closely, fingers steepled in front of him and he nodded slightly to her as Jenny continued.

'Mrs Sawyer, can you please tell me in a broad way, how you feel about Jack Hyde from the time you have spent together, and your opinion of the defences' plea of temporary insanity'

'Well, I caught Hyde trying to sexually assault my father's fiancée Miss Steele several months before he enacted his incredibly well thought out plan to steal as much money from my father as possible, and to destroy his life by taking my mother, me, and the only woman my father has ever loved. Temporary insanity is a cop out plea made by a man who has spent his whole life trying to be my father. He abused his position of authority over his assistants and tried to make Ana one of a long list of women. I humiliated him and so did my father, he then spent months and months plotting to destroy us'

Jade flickered her eyes directly to Jack Hyde, a slightly smug look on her face 'I think the Grey's proved it really does take a lot to break us down. Hyde failed again'

Jack's eyes were dark and Jenny nodded, looking equally smug 'thank you Mrs Sawyer, that is all for now'

As Jade stepped down, she met eyes with her family, and saw their shocked expressions. Jade didn't stop, walking directly out of the court, her heels clicking loudly on the stone floor before Hyde's lawyer called for a break in the proceedings.

The Grey's, Sawyer, Taylor and Elena all looked at each other in shock for a second before Luke stood up quickly and hurriedly left, running after his wife.

Jade was sat on a bench on the green beside the courthouse by herself, her right elbow on her knee with her head in her hand, bent over and rubbing her forehead. In her other hand was a half-finished cigarette and as he came over Luke could see that her hand was shaking.

Luke immediately sat beside her, a hand on his wife's back 'are you okay?'

Jade looked up, eyes red rimmed and she looked anxiously at her husband, her voice small 'I'm sorry I never told you guys, I just… everyone in Israel agreed that it wasn't going to be released and it was my choice… then I was in such a bad state that I couldn't tell anyone… and then it was just too late and I didn't know how to tell you'

Jade took a long drag on the cigarette, sitting up as her left leg started to shake and she looked down at the cigarette 'I haven't even smoked since before I got married, god'

Luke kissed Jade just behind her ear and Christian was moving over towards them and Luke shook his head, pulling her to him 'It's okay, Jade, really, it is. Okay? I wish you'd told me, but I understand why you didn't of course… Probably not a story to tell the kids but it changes nothing, okay?'

Jade half nodded and he tipped her face to him and kissed her lightly 'I'll call and check the kids are okay with Gail. I think your Dad wants to talk to you'

Luke stood up and walked away a little, Christian coming over, hands in his pockets and looking at her warily.

Jade looked up at him and he saw the anguish in her face, reflected in her quiet voice 'I'm sorry Dad'

Christian shook his head and crouched down so that he was at an equal eye line to his daughter, taking the cigarette out of her hands and stubbing it on the ground.

'I don't like you smoking, you know that. Look, Jade, I wish you'd told me, I think we all do, but no one is judging you for what you did. You would be dead without your actions and that is the worst thing imaginable, and we wouldn't have you, Faith or CJ. You did what you were trained to do and what was necessary, don't blame yourself'

Jade nodded slightly and he held her chin and tipped her face towards him so she couldn't look away 'I love you, regardless, you're my little girl, and you always will be, nothing can change that- **_nothing_**. You stuck with me for all those years, and there isn't anything you can do that would stop me loving you. Your husband loves you, your kids love you, and we all do. We understand why you didn't tell us, please, just come home Jade?'.

She nodded with a deep sigh and Christian stood up, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet, hugging her tightly

'I'm proud of you J, more than you'll ever know'

* * *

Let me know what you think, check out my other fanfics if your interested!

x


	73. Chapter 73

_Sorry it's been sooooooo long since I updated, I've had University work, moved, started a new job and been on holiday- but here we go again!_

_Thanks to everyone for hanging on in there!_

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Jade sighed and looked over at her husband, who was sleeping with CJ asleep on his chest, both boys tired out and snoozing lightly. She had to laugh, shaking her head as she tidied up around them both, trying to be as quiet as possible.

CJ was always easier after a nap, and Luke had been at work for six hours then come back to their apartment and played with both the kids whist Jade replied to some emails from potential clients.

There were several, and by the time she had gotten through the list, six more had appeared. 'Bloody hell' she muttered to herself, before remembering that two of her paintings- done before CJ was born- had been hung up in one of the enormous stockbroking offices in the City a few weeks before. By now thousands and thousands of people had walked past the two huge pictures and she gathered that this was where the majority of the new business was coming from.

Jade knew it was going to be completely and totally exhausting to meet all the requests, but with the plans for a third child and Luke's comments about possibly moving house again meant that they needed to be stable both financially and time wise in the coming months.

Neither Luke nor Jade were exactly short of money, but if they were to adopt a third child and move, it was likely Luke would be the only one working for a while.

They were financially more than stable, and Jade knew that if they were ever short of money her father wouldn't hesitate to give her any amount she could ask for, but she was hardly the type of person who wanted to rely on anyone else.

After finishing up on her emails Jade picked her still sleeping son up off her husband and took him into his crib, the little boy never even stirring. When she came back out to the main room Luke was blearily waking up, looking confused 'I put CJ in his crib'

Luke looked relieved and took his wife's hand, pulling her down onto his lap.

Luke grinned and kissed her 'god I'm a lucky man'. Jade rolled her eyes but laughed 'I didn't do too badly either to be honest, think we did a fair deal'.

'No, I definitely came out on top, but I'm not complaining'. Jade smirked 'I quite like to come out on top'. Luke saw her devilish grin and shook his head 'Insatiable Mrs sawyer, Insatiable'. She laughed and they sat with each other for a few minutes in a comfortable silence as he nuzzled into her neck, half asleep still

'Are you going to this Charity thing tonight?' she nodded 'I don't really want to go but I promised your brother I'd go, is your mum still okay to look after the kids?'

Luke nodded 'I called her earlier, she'll be over in about an hour'

Jade laughed and kissed her husband 'I need to go and get showered'

Jade was wearing a red cocktail dress and Luke was wearing a black suit with a dark blue shirt, his hair only slightly less messy than usual. The event was packed out with people and Luke was talking to some friends whilst Jade went over to find his brother Rory.

They were standing by the large windows and Rory grinned, his voice low 'you know I've been seeing Allegra for a while now?'.

Jade nodded, remembering the pretty redhead nurse from the hospital, and Rory glanced around quickly 'I asked her to move in with me and she said yes'.

Jade's excited squeal made everyone turn around but she hushed her voice, though a grin was split across her face 'that's brilliant! Aww well done you!'. She pulled Rory into a bone crushing hug 'does Luke know?'.

He nodded 'course he does, Lexa knows too, I told Callie this morning actually. I know she's not my mum but she's as good as really, she seemed far too excited- you'd think we were getting married'. Jade smirked 'well, you've got all that to come'.

Rory narrowed his eyes a little 'um, not yet, no-no-no-no'

Jade smirked 'the lady doth protest too much'. Rory was trying to look disapproving and annoyed but she could see the little grin and the glint in his eyes- and noticed that he wasn't denying the possibility.

Elliot and Kate were also at the Charity event and Jade found herself having quite a good time, meeting some new people and seeing some of her old friends that she hadn't seen in nearly a year.

Towards he end of the night Jade and Luke were standing out at the front of the building at the entrance, slightly away from everyone else. Luke slipped his hand into Jade's 'come on babe, lets go home, I'm shattered and I promised Faith a bedtime story'. Jade glanced at her watch 'she should be asleep by now'.

Luke laughed shortly 'Ha! We both know she'll be reading under the covers, I'll be practicing my best Gruffalo voice shall?'

Jade laughed and was about to start walking when Luke tugged at her hand and planted a quick, deep and passionate kiss on her lips before pulling back with a grin 'I'll try my best to keep my hands to myself until we get to the car'

Jade smirked with a raised eyebrow 'Still got a forty minute drive home to hold on'. Luke leant in a muttered into his wife's ear 'I wasn't planning on waiting till we got home babe'.

Elliot was talking to Kate a little way off from Jade and Luke, and witnessed the interaction, seeing Luke lean in and say something. Seeing his niece blush and smirk, followed by the way the pair of them scuttling off to their car, Elliot had a pretty good idea of what they were up to.

Turning back he saw Kate laughing 'three guesses what they're doing, god, sometimes I'm glad Christian can't see what's going on'

Faith had been awake as Luke had rightly assumed, and had insisted upon a full book reading from both her parents, including all of the voices.

When they finally got into bed Luke kissed Jade's neck sleepily 'are we insane for wanting more kids? I love them but bloody hell are they exhausting'. She smiled, moving her neck a little to give him easier access to it 'Maybe, we always knew we were though' he laughed and kissed her again, moving over so that they were spooning.

Jade was asleep within three minutes.

A few days later Jade was dressed in her tight leather trousers –the ones that now only just fit again since having CJ- and a white silky blouse, checking her email at a table in a restaurant whilst she waited for Luke's younger sister Lexa who was a few minutes late for their lunch.

Lexa saw Jade and waved, moving through the restaurant to sit opposite her on their little table. 'Sorry I was late, Rory gave me a lift and he was late -as always'. She was wearing a pink skirt that Jade had given her and a white top, and she was looking more grown up each time Jade saw her.

Jade waved a hand dismissively and taking a drink of her wine 'it's fine, I've only been here five minutes, got caught in traffic as well. I've got a crazy amount of emails to get through, business is good but it's going to take me soooooo long to do all this work'.

Lexa laughed 'fair enough, I told Rory we were planning Luke's birthday and he said he'd give you a call tonight. I think he's a bit distracted being all loved up with Allegra. So, do you know what you're getting Luke for a present?'.

Jade had a knowing smile 'yeah, I've been planning it for quite a while actually'

* * *

_So, what did you think and what is Jade getting her husband for his birthday do you think?_

_Please review etc, always appreciated and helpful! :)_


	74. Chapter 74

_Just a quick chapter with an old character (Daniel) just so you can all remember who he is!_ :)

_And we can see Luke's birthday present :) _

* * *

Jade was talking rapidly on the phone in Hebrew as she was folding the children's clothes with one hand in the main room of their apartment as Luke was looking over some paperwork intently on the sofa nearby.

After a few more minutes she hung up with a smile 'Daniel's managed to get two weeks off for holiday and he's in Mexico at the moment, he's going to fly up to Seattle this week for a few days if that's alright? You know Daniel right?'

'I know Daniel, the one you had sex with'

Jade stopped short and narrowed her eyes 'how do you even know about that?'

'He told me when your Grandfather, Daniel and your twin friends-'

'-Ben and Asher-'

'Yeah, when they were all over here during the whole thing where Jack Hyde took you, Elena and Ana… it was all pretty tense here and I asked him, and he told me'

Jade shrugged 'So, I didn't know you then did I? I was in Israel and you were in Seattle, does it really matter if I had sex with someone else?'

Luke sighed 'no, I don't even have a problem with Daniel, he's a nice guy and you're right- we weren't together. It's just awkward for me, you know, before you ran off to Israel I'd already fallen in love with you… and no husband likes spending time with someone who has slept with their wife'

Jade smirked 'I wasn't exactly a virgin when I went to Israel Luke'

She sat down on his lap and kissed behind his ear, making her husband groan slightly as his hand slid down to her hips 'Any man I've been with, there is only one I kept coming back to, only one I can barely keep my hands off, only one I married and only one I have a family with'

Luke smiled and Jade kissed along his jaw lightly 'where are the kids?'

'Having their naps, we've got about an hour and a half'

Luke genuinely didn't feel jealousy towards Daniel, he just wished he's never found out about their previous 'relationship'. Luke was working for all of the 6 hours that Daniel was able to come and see his friend and Jade was somewhat grateful if she was honest.

Daniel's English had always been good –though Jade's Hebrew was better- and he was as tall and well-built as she remembered, and they were sat in the main room of the apartment after she picked him up from the airport, and Faith had been using him as a climbing frame whilst they were talking, and CJ had mostly been asleep and playing on Jade.

After a while Jade put both the children down to sleep and came back out to sit opposite him, opening a bottle of wine and pouring two glasses as it was late enough in the day to warrant it.

'I like having you here, I'm not allowed to speak to anyone in Seattle about anything we did in Israel, I've signed so many secrets acts and stuff, it's ridiculous'

'It's necessary Jade. Anyway, what do you want to talk about? The attack isn't something I want to relive frankly'

'I wanted to talk about Micah'

Daniel blinked, looking angry, his voice too-calm 'don't talk about Micah- don't _fucking_ talk about him Jade'. She pursed her lips and could practically feel the anger rippling off her friend 'you can't ignore it forever and never bring it up'

Daniel stood up sharply 'if I don't want to talk about my brother then we're not talking about him, okay'. The conversation drew to an abrupt close and they sat in silence for several long minutes before Jade poured two more glasses of wine and passed it to Daniel, who took it and exhaled deeply.

'I don't want to talk about it, okay. What happened to him shouldn't have happened to anyone, and it's just shit that it was my brother, alright'

Jade nodded slightly and Daniel sighed 'Did you write up the case report?'

She half nodded, looking at her wine 'I wrote my contribution, Ari wrote the full thing'. Daniel bit the inside of his cheek 'I can't read it, your Granddad tried to make me read it last year, I just can't. Anyway, can we talk about something else? Where's the plan at for baby number three?'

Jade rolled her eyes but laughed, sitting back comfortably on the sofa.

Daniel had gone back to the airport and gone back to Mexico, where he was staying for another five days before heading back to Israel, and he was incredibly vague about what work he was doing once he got back, as always.

A few days later Jade had packed their family of four into the car and wouldn't tell Luke where they were going, and he was getting impatient, which was making Jade laugh

'Come on Sawyer, cheer up'

Luke looked confused and Faith was laughing in the back of the car as she was pulling faces at her younger brother, who was gurgling in appreciation from his car seat.

'Jade, are you gonna just tell me where we're going?'

She smirked and made a right turn down a long street filled with huge houses fronted with enormous gardens 'we're nearly here, you've got less patience than Faith sometimes, Luke'

He pouted a little and glanced around the street at the idyllic houses 'this isn't where Elliot's moved to is it?'

Jade shook her head 'nope'. She pulled up at the end of the street and grinned 'come on guys, we're here, everybody out'

Luke looked confused still but dutifully got out of the car and took CJ out whilst Jade got Faith out, the little girl holding onto her mother's hand as the four of them walked down the end of the street and into a field that tilted down lightly to a fence which had a lake on the other side a little way off.

Faith immediately started running around playing in the grass and playing with the daisy's and other flowers that were there, as Luke started shifting CJ gently on his chest as the baby gurgled sleepily.

'Jade, did we drive all this way to look at the view? It's a stunning view but… is there a reason?'

She grinned 'happy birthday Luke'

He still looked nonplussed 'uh, thanks'

'You don't get it do you?'

He shook his head and she looked pleased with herself 'This isn't a field Luke, it's a plot of land… It's ours'

Luke's eyes widened 'you- what?'

'It's been for sale for ages and I was in the area to deliver a painting a month ago and I saw it; Elliot helped me sort out planning permission and stuff… If you want I can sell it and we can find somewhere else… or we can build a house here, whatever we want'

Luke looked shocked but he was grinning, glancing around at the enormous field 'are you being serious?'

She nodded and Luke leant over –CJ still in his arms- and gave her a quick kiss 'god you're a good wife'

'You want to live here?'

Luke glanced around 'why would anyone say no to somewhere like this? Jade it's perfect'

Jade twisted her mouth 'there is a catch though'

'Yes?'

'Turns out my Dad has brought a house just down the road, they're remodelling it, I didn't actually know when I brought the land'

Luke frowned, looking genuinely confused 'why would that be a problem?'

Jade grinned and kissed him again.

* * *

_Little bit of happiness, think we needed it really!_


End file.
